


PART ONE :  BETRAYAL

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: A Star Wars Rewrite [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: It is Harry and Roark's birthday, and there is talk of a betrothal between the houses of Aurelia and Calseres.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Harry and Roark's birthday, and there is talk of a betrothal between the houses of Aurelia and Calseres.

His Royal Highness, Roark Killian Potter al Aurelia, the youngest son of the Royal House of Aurelia, was fourteen today. His brother, Hadrian James would be twenty, born six years earlier on the same day. That, however, wasn't what mattered most to Roark. 'Why should it?' he had asked of himself, he had shared this day with Hadrian for fourteen years.

No. What REALLY mattered to him...ALL that mattered, was that he was FINALLY going to be able to attend his first official Ball tonight. He'd been wanting to attend one since his brothers had began to tell him everything about the ones they got to go too as they were older. He had tried to sneak down on such nights that a Ball was being held in the Grand Ballroom, but each time he had been caught by one of his brother's Guardian's. usually Maverick, or Kartiel, his brother Aleksander or Adreian's Guardian's. They would take him back up to his room, scolding him the entire time about sneaking out, especially as he knew just how dangerous it was with so many strange guests in the Palace.

On this particular morning, he had awakened early, the excitement thrumming through him as he heard the arrival of several carriages in the private inner courtyard beneath his open balcony doors. Wanting to see just who was arriving so early, he threw back the light blanket and silk sheet, jumped out of his bed and ran out onto his balcony. Stepping up onto the bottom rung of the golden ornate rail that ringed his balcony, he leaned over to look down.

"Aidan! Kili! Uncle Thorin!" he called down to them upon seeing them, all talking as they headed toward one of the many doors into the Palace.

All three of them stopped, looked around, then up upon hearing their names being called out so excitedly. His Uncle was dressed in smoky blues and grays, a jeweled circlet resting in his dark head. Kili was wearing blues with silver trim along all the edges, a simple golden circlet resting in his own dark head. Then finally Aidan, who wore soft grey and black, he too with a plain golden circlet, resting on his auburn head.

"Well, good morning, birthday boy!" Aidan called out cheerfully, a wide grin twisting his lips as he looked up at him.

Thorin was about to scold his youngest nephew when he heard, "Your Highness!!" the voice was deep, sternly scolding as it came from somewhere inside the bedroom behind Roark.

Roark looked behind him. "Um...oops," he said, not sounding at all contrite at being caught doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to be.

Aidan and Kili both began to laugh. "Caught again, Imp."

"You two should not be encouraging him so," Thorin scolded his son and nephew lightly, though he was smiling. "As for you, young man," he called up to the imp they all adored, "you know better then to be climbing up and leaning over balcony rails."

"You should not be out here, Highness, in your pajama's, bare of foot, and leaning so dangerously over that rail. Come inside at once--OH! Good morning to you King Thorin, Prince Kili, Prince Aidan."

All three inclined their heads to him. "Good morning to you as well, Guardian Maverick," Thorin said in an amusement rich voice. "You have your hands full with our imp, as always I see."

"Aye, that I do, Majesty, but I do not mind, nor would I have it any other way."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. We will be seeing you very soon, my Ghivashel {precious}."

"Okay, Uncle. See you at breakfast."

"I'll be up to see you very soon, Rory. There's a couple of things you and I need to take care off."

"Okay, Aidan." He jumped down, then turned to face the frowning, disapproving visage of his eldest brother Aleksander's Guardian. "I'm sorry, Maverick, but I heard the carriage arrive."

A shake of his sandy brown head. "Of course, you did," he said resignedly. "As did most of your brothers, but you do not see THEM out on their balconies, calling down to guests, now do you?"

He shook his messy midnight haired head. "No, but then Aidan, Kili and Uncle Thorin aren't guest's, are they? They're family."

A soft chuckle sounded almost reluctantly. "Well reasoned indeed, my Prince. Now, come inside at once. Let's at least get your bath done before Prince Aidan comes up."

"Okay," he said, following him back into his bedroom.

cccVccc

It was early afternoon now, and most of the family and guests that had arrived to attend the birthday ball of the two youngest Aurelian Princes, were now in their rooms, resting before the start of the festivities later that evening. On the third floor of Ravenhill Palace that was the home of the Aurelian Royal Family, in a large, brightly lit room, sitting relaxed in one of the chairs before an empty fireplace, was the High King of the Aurelian Planetary Star System, James. In a matching chair across from him sat his Guardian, his best friend, Sirius. Also in the room, sitting in various chairs and couches spread around the fireplace that nearly took up one wall, was James' wife of thirty eight years, Lily, her Guardian Remus, who was also one of their best friends. His eldest son Aleksander, Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne of Aurelia, sat beside his mother, while Lily's brother, and King of Erebor, Thorin, sat in the chair on James' right. Another of James' long time best friend's and the King of Calseres, Corvus Lestrange, sat across from him and beside his own eldest son and Heir, the husband of James and Lily's only daughter, Caelyn, Crown Prince Christian.

To this day, many people wondered how James and Corvus had ever become such good friends, even Sirius and Remus had often wondered, as it was said that the Lestrange Family had a reputation of being as Dark, as James was Light. Light and Dark magic were opposites, like love and hate, life and death. Two sides of the same coin and you could not have one without the other, without destroying the balance that existed, though to some, like Tom Riddle, now called Voldemort by many, and Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry here on Aurelia, it must be one or the other, for you could not have both.

Fools, James thought, the both of them. It was why he had resisted sending his children to Hogwarts, because he had not wanted them pulled into THAT war, as well as the one between those that could use the Force and those that could not. The Force, and those able to wield it was no-where near as prevalent as Magic was, and even more rare was that you had both. Which his son Adreian, and his two youngest did, and though he had so far been able to keep that from the Dark Lord Voldemort, as he so liked to call himself, and Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant, he had not been able to keep it from Albus Dumbledore. HE came to the Palace every day to badger him about sending Hadrian and Roark to Hogwarts. So that he may teach them what they needed to know to control their magic, and their Force abilities, even though he himself was not able to use the Force. How, James had asked him tartly, did he hope to teach his sons how to use something he himself could not? Dumbledore's answer, as always, had been vague, couched in explanations no one but him could ever hope to understand.

The Force had all but been wiped from the Galaxy. Those that were able to use it to any affect in hiding for their lives as the man who had once been a Councilor, but had, in fact, turned out to be a Sith Lord in hiding until he was powerful enough to take over, killing the Jedi Knights, even the children that had been in training in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, had been killed. It was not long after that, that Lord Darth Vader had appeared, serving the man who had declared himself Emperor, hunting down the Jedi that had escaped the slaughter at their temple. Any one they heard of that showed any signs of being able to use the Force were generally hunted down and killed.

"James?" came the quiet, worried question.

James turned his head, his eyes meeting his beloved wife's emerald green eyes, looking at him worriedly. "Nothing, darling, just thinking about things I can do nothing about at this point."

"Then can we get this started, please?" she asked. "I'd like to make this as quick as possible. I need to go up and check on Roark."

James gave her a smile. "Of course, Lils. Corvus, my friend, Lily and I have, of course, spoken with you on this matter before, but at the time Rodolphus was still wed, and we had discussed the possibility of betrothing Roark to one of your two youngest sons. But now..." he paused, looking between Corvus and his son in law, who, even now, sat back in his chair blowing on a steaming mug of coffee.

Corvus followed James' gaze, smiling at Christian who sipped carefully from his mug. Realizing that they were now looking at him, he raised his eyes, returning their smiles. "Now, we can thank all the Gods, Dolph is a widower, you have since betrothed Rabastan to Harry, and Cameron...well now, there's the question, isn't there?"

"Christian," Corvus scolded his eldest, though truth be told be couldn't put much heat into it.

Christian shook his auburn haired head. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, Papa. Everyone here is aware of exactly how I felt. That...BITCH made Rodolphus' life sheer hell for the short time they were wed. I know she was your cousin, Sirius, but had Bellatrix not been killed in that riding accident when she was, I was, may the Gods forgive me, strongly considering killing the spiteful, hateful bitch myself. Your pardon, Lily."

"No pardon needed, Christian. Much to all our regrets, none of us saw just what Countess Lady Bellatrix hid so well beneath the surface, and yes, Siri, I'm well aware you tried to warn them, and us."

"Yes, and as I am sure you know, Chris, I would have gladly helped you," Aleksander spoke up. "As would Rohan, Aidan, Fili, Ethan, Brady, Simon and Adreian. In fact," the grin he gave would have made lessor men shudder, it was so malicious, "we had already spoken to Maverick, Raiden, and Kartiel. They gave us some very good ideas--"

"Alright, Alek, that will be quite enough," James said amid Sirius' not so soft chuckle, making him turn his head. "Sirius," he said, even as Thorin began to chuckle as well.

Sirius shook his head. "I warned you all about Bella, but no one would listen because she seemed so perfect. I may be your Guardian, James, but I feel it is as much my duty to protect your children and their friends as much as it is my job to protect you."

Aleksander gave Sirius a warm smile. "For which we thank you for, believe me, but as you wish, Adad, {father}," he said as he sat back beside his mother, her hand slipping into his to squeeze as her lips twitched. "Though I DO feel the need to point out it was actually Aidan and Rohan who came up with the best punishments."

"Ah yes," came from Christian, "the vengeance of empaths and Healers. You should have heard what my dear wife, your beloved daughter, wanted to do to her on several occasions," he gave a deep shudder. "VERY nasty."

Lily laughed. She just couldn't help it. She threw her head back, laughing heartily, making them all look at her. "Never, my dears," she said breathlessly, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she looked at them, "doubt the vengeance of a woman bent on protecting those she sees as her family."

"Amen to that." Christian said heartily, raising his mug in salute before drinking his cooled coffee.

Corvus could only sigh now. "Yes, my son, I am well aware of your feelings on this matter," a nod to Aleksander, "and yours as well, Aleksander. You, your brothers and cousins, have all made your feelings clear, as had our King of Elendia and the Crown Prince. You have all always been very protective of each other, and the younger children, especially after what happened to Cameron."

All of their expressions darkened at the mention of Cameron. "We did not protect him as we should have, and what happened to him must NEVER happen again. We will NOT make the same mistake twice. If Kili hadn't come forward when he did, we may never have known what was happening and therefore, lost Cam for good to that monster."

"No," came Aleksander's hard voice as if reinforcing a promise made, "it will not. That Kili realized what Cameron was hiding from all of us, even after he had been returned to us, and went to Uncle Thorin about it was a miracle in itself. Besides, if we don't look out for each other, who else will?"

"Oh, I don't know," James said, "your Guardian's perhaps? That IS, after all, why they are there."

"Forgive me for saying so Sirius, Remus, but we can not always depend on our Guardians, or the King's Guard, for that matter to protect us, Dad," he said quietly, his blue eyes meeting and holding his father's gaze. "You, better than anyone, should remember that."

James looked at Lily, she at him, both of them remembering very clearly that day their eldest was talking about. The day their youngest, their most precious treasure, had been born. "We do remember, son. It is something that Lily and I are never likely to forget, as it so very nearly cost us Roark's life before he was even born."

"My sorrow to have even brought it up, Adad {father}," he said, as he too remembered the assassination attempt on James, Lily, and James younger brother Valerian. That surprise attack had led to Roark being born nearly six weeks earlier than he should have been fourteen years ago today. He smiled as he thought of his youngest brother.

"No, Aleksander," Thorin said, "never be sorry for bringing up the past. As unpleasant as it is to remember, it is something we must never forget, for it reminds us just how precious life truly is. They were all very lucky that myself, Corvus, Remus, Sirius and Garrett, as well as several of the King's Guard were so close."

"Yes, they were," Corvus agreed, "but unfortunately it cost Valerian, Garrett, and three of the King's guard their lives. As for the Countess, I fear I made a grave mistake in insisting that Rodolphus honor the betrothal. Bella was, as you well know, son, your grandfather and step-mothers choice, and at the time she truly did seem like a good match for your brother." He shook his head, amber colored eyes holding deep regret. "And as Lily said, none of us, not even your brother, saw the monster hidden beneath that veneer of sweet innocence, until after they were wed."

"That is not exactly true, Papa. Three saw it," Christian's voice held fury. "Roark saw it, but no one would listen to a child who was just beginning to learn to control his magical outbursts," grins all around as they remembered Roark inadvertently setting fire to things, or if it was storming, playing dodge the lightning, which often got him yelled at rather extensively, but he simply grinned, "then his other gifts that were sporadic at best. Cameron saw it, but again, no one would listen to HIM because he was a fifteen year-old reliving his kidnapping and brutal rape. Or so the doctors told us. Finally, Kili saw it, but no one would listen to HIM either."

Another, even deeper sigh sounded. "One mistake after another where your brother's were concerned. They are, however, mistakes four years past, and nothing we can say, or do now, will change what happened to either of them. We can only look to their futures, make sure they are given a chance at happiness. Which is why we are here now, and Fiona is not. She will, I fear, once she hears about it, fight what I have in mind for Rodolphus."

Christian blinked at his words, setting his almost empty mug aside, his eyes full of alarm. "Fight WHAT, exactly?"

Corvus looked over at James, who merely sat back in his chair, his fingers forming a steeple under his chin as he looked between them, to Lily, who gave him a warm smile, to Thorin who nodded, before looking back at James, who raised a dark brow. Damn. No help from any of them then. He sighed, looked to his son to see that his grey eyes...his MOTHER'S eyes, had taken on a very stormy look.

"Father, just what have you done now?"

Several smothered chuckles sounded at the tone of Christian's voice. "I've chosen a husband for Rodolphus."

"Chosen a hus-- FATHER!!"

"Christian, please do not shout at me."

Christian forcibly controlled himself. "Your pardon, Papa, but have I not made it very clear that Rodolphus has no wish to wed again? Ever. Be it a man OR a woman."

"You have, as has he when he came to me to talk to me about several things, but as our choice is yet a bit too young to wed, I figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem. He has, after all, just turned fourteen."

"Just what has that to do with any-- Four...teen?" Christian broke off what he was going to say with a sudden gasp, looking slowly around the room. First, to a now grinning Aleksander, to a widely smiling Lily, to an amused Thorin, then finally to James, who's eyes were dancing with gleeful mirth. "Roark," he breathed. "You want to wed him to Roark."

"Yes, Christian, that is exactly what we would like to do."

"But he..." he broke off, shook his head. "Never mind. Though how you can know this soon is beyond me. I thought so when Kae told me you were talking of betrothal possibilities for Roark as early as a year ago."

Several brows rose at once, but it was James who answered. "Between the magic, the Force and our other special gifts, we have known since just after he was born. So now we're asking you. What do you think of our proposition?" He sat forward. "The original talks had us betrothing him to either Rabastan or Cameron."

"Either of whom would have been a good choice for Roark as neither of them has ever been known to be mean, quick to temper, or as cruel as Sylvester has been known to be on occasion."

"As Sylvester was never considered, we agree with you there," Lily said, " now however..."

"Now Rodolphus is free, Rabastan is betrothed to Harry, and Adreian has been making some very subtle moves toward Cameron for several weeks now, despite still being betrothed himself."

"I trust, Chris, that you find no faults with my youngest brother?"

"Fault, Alek?" Christian looked over at him, shaking his head. "Of course not. Though I've not spent much time around Roark, you, Kae and the others have had nothing but good to say about him. My concern at this point is Rodolphus."

"As it should be. So, you have no real objections to a betrothal between your brother and my youngest son?"

"No, of course not," he said, looking over at James, "though Rodolphus may. I'll need to talk to him about it. IF Dolph should happen to agree to the betrothal, I do have a demand of my own."

"What would that be?"

"Roark must be told about this. I will not see my brother wed to another who neither wants him, nor LOVES him, any more then I would see your son trapped in a loveless marriage."

Lily raised an auburn brow as she got to her feet. "THAT, my Lord Prince, you will never need to worry about. You are, after all, wed to our only daughter, and I am quite sure that Rabastan has shared the details of his betrothal contract with you. You may also have noticed that two of our son's are not yet betrothed, or wed for that very reason, and Braeden has yet to set a date for his marriage to Princess Leia Organa. I also think we will see Adreian breaking his contract to Duke Kennedy sooner, rather than later. We don't know his thoughts concerning Cameron as he has yet to come to us about it. That, however, is neither here nor there. Do you honestly believe that we would see ANY of our children in a union they would find loveless regardless of their Royal status?"

"No, Lily, of course not."

"Then you should know that Roark will be told. If Roark has no wish to wed Rodolphus, then he will not."

"Okay then, I had best go find him and talk to him then," he said as he got to his feet.

"James, you know my thoughts and wishes on this matter. I'll leave you to work out the details. I'm going to go upstairs and check on Hadrian and Roark."

James nodded as he stood, moved to her to brush his lips to hers. "Tell the boy's I'll be up shortly. I love you," he murmured giving her another brief kiss.

She smiled, touched fingers to his jaw. "I will. I love you. Gentlemen," she said with an inclination of her head.

Aleksander, Thorin, and Corvus all rose to their feet as she turned and left the room, with a silent Remus a few steps behind.

A/N Well, there we are. The first chapter of my rewrite of Star Wars with Harry Potter. As with my Battlestar Galactica, this story has been in the making with constant changes being made. There were changes made to what I have on my external hard drive as I was typing it out. I hope you like what you read. Please leave me a review telling me what you think, be it good or bad, as I would really like to know.

Acaciarose. 

  


Edited the chapter, added a bit when I realized I had made Tom Riddle/Voldemort and Emperor Palpatine the same. Separated them as was always intended so that now we have two separate fights. Or so it may seem anyway. I have also decided after long thought, to return Killian back to the name I originally gave him, which was Roark Killian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion ensues about the issues Rohan is having on Elendia. Continued discussion about the betrothal with talk of possible trouble ahead for them all.

As they resumed their seats, Corvus looked up at his eldest. "Sit a bit longer, son," he said as a knock sounded on the door. "There is still time for you to talk to Rodolphus."

"Come in," came Sirius' deep growl as the knock came a second time.

"Not much. Presentations begin in a few hours."

"So they do, but don't worry so much, there is still plenty of time. Sit, Christian. Yes, what is it?" James asked the footman who entered the room.

"Forgive the interruption, your Majesty. Their Majesties King Ethan, and King Rohan, their Highnesses, Prince Aidan, Prince Fili and Prince Kili," he answered, stepping aside to allow them into the room. 

Of the five that entered the room, three were tall, standing over six feet. Fili, Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne of Erebor stood about five nine, while his younger brother, Prince Royal Kili stood at about five ten. King Ethan of Caldonia and his younger brother Crown Prince Aidan were both dark of hair, thick and long to their shoulders, pulled back and held with a black satin tie at the nape of their necks, and both had the dark, nearly sapphire blue eyes that most of the Potter men had, including James and of his sons, only Adriean, Hadrian and Killian had their mothers dark emerald eyes. Fili was the only blond of the group, his hair also thick, long to his shoulders in loose waves, a few braids visible to pull back the sides. Kili, however had his fathers thick black hair, but his mothers dark brown eyes that reminded everyone who saw him of rich dark chocolate. They were, even now, sparkling with mischievous amusement. The final man, King Rohan of Elendia was of slim build, muscled where many a young woman or man thought it counted, with midnight hair of an almost silky quality, that in certain light brought forth bluish highlights, and like all four of his younger brothers, he had bright silver eyes.

The other four of the five were also built rather well with lithe, nearly lean bodies, muscles either from working out or obtained in weapons classes showing in all the right places. Thorin threw them all very warm, welcoming smiles. "Boys," he said to his sons. "Ethan. Aidan. Rohan."

"Uncle Thorin." Ethan said as he returned his smile. "You're looking well. Where is Uncle Bilbo? I have yet to see him."

Thorin gave a deep laugh. "Now where else would your uncle be on this wonderfully sunny, warm day?"

"In other words, Ethan, if you wish to talk to Papa, you will need to search him out in the Palace gardens," Kili said with a laugh. "Hey Alek, Chris." A sudden tilt of his head, brow furrowing. "What is it? Why so serious?"

"A serious discussion, Kili," Aleksander said with a smile at his younger, mischievous cousin, who; whenever he got together with the three Elendian Princes, and his younger brothers, namely the twins, Braeden and Branden, but especially Hadrian and Roark, chaos tended to reign supreme, sending those not used to them into hiding until they could be reined in. Usually by James, Sirius and Remus, or some of the other Guardians who had learned a long time ago how to control them. "Welcome to all of you. Rohan, the rule of Elendia seems to agree with you."

He chuckled. "That it does, Alek," he said, "especially as Brady and I now have an excellent team of hand picked advisors. The only real problems causing me headaches right now is the Royal Council. Most of them don't seem to want to listen to us, and are fighting me on several key decisions I've decided to implement. They just keep smiling condescendingly, calling us all pups who--"

"You're twenty eight!" Aleksander exclaimed with indignation. "Brady is twenty five!"

"Yes, and most of them are in their late fifties to early sixties, three are into their seventies. In any case, I think we have most of them sorted."

"But not all of them?"

"Oh no, not all, but I'm not ready to give up yet."

"That's good, Rohan, show then strength, confidence, even if you may not feel it. Any sign of weakness on your part and they'll try to walk all over you," James told him.

"Agreed. I'm quite sure they'll all come around eventually." Corvus told him.

"Not necessarily, Corvus," Thorin sat forward. "And were I you, I wouldn't give them much longer to make up their minds. Chances are if they haven't fallen in line with your plans and decisions of what you want for Elendia by now, they aren't going too. You've been on the Throne now for seven years, that's is more than enough time for them to accept that you are now their King, not your father."

A snort. "Which seems to be what my Steward would like. If he had anything to say about it, and believe me he has a LOT to say, nothing would ever change, but stay exactly the same, the way Father intended."

"Your father, King Devlin, for all that he was a great king in that he adored his people, is dead. You, his son and Heir are now their King, and the idea's and plans that you have to get Elendia moving forward again are good ones. Change must happen for a kingdom to grow and thrive. If you don't change at least some, then you can't thrive, and if you can't thrive you stagnate," Aleksander said with a deep frown.

"I know," he said. "I learned that from watching James, from watching Corvus and Thorin, but he seems to have become to used to the power he had before I finally came of age to take full control of the Throne myself. He's fighting me on everything I want...or need to do, telling me how things were when Father held the Throne, how they SHOULD be, compared to what I want or need them to be, and he's got nearly a third of the Council backing him."

"Oh yes, I remember what kind if mess that was on Caldonia when I took over the Throne. If you remember right, Uncle James, Uncle Thorin, I had many of the same problems."

They both nodded, frowns of their own curving their brows. We do remember, Ethan," James said. "It was after a threat was made against Jacen that was later tracked back to him, you were forced to remove your Steward from Office and charge him with High Treason. You also called him out on several valid points of how he handled key matters of State, as well as taking and using funds from the Royal treasury that were not his to use."

Rohan hummed. "While there's been no threats made against Brady, the triplets or myself, there ARE other issues that will need to be dealt with. I may have to do the same, especially if I find the proof I think I'm going too of misconduct and misuse of Royal funds."

"Threatening a member of the Royal family is instantly punishable by death," Thorin said, "therefor few seem to want to go that far, and I'm quite sure he remembers how Ethan had to execute Lord Barisal. The rest of your issues...Come sit down, Rohan. Tell us everything that has happened since you took the Throne. James, how about a few snacks and something to drink wouldn't go amiss either."

James chuckled. "Agreed," he said reaching for the key pad on the table beside him to call down to the kitchens. Several minutes later, servants in palace livery arrived bearing trays of everything he had asked for, setting them down on the coffee tables. "Thank you, that will be all. We'll see to ourselves." 

They bowed. "Of course, your Majesty," then turned and left the room

"Now, Rohan," Corvus sat back in his chair after having made himself up a plate and a mug of strong, black tea, "talk to us."

And talk he did, starting from when he took control of the throne at twenty one... "Then not too long ago, Brady and I decided it as time we took a more thorough look around the planet, when we realized that there were some things seriously wrong. We thought we'd make a tour to some of the mining and farming communities around the Capitol, Elendia City. We found more than a few things we didn't like AT all. Steward Theron and more than half of the Royal Council were not happy when we decided to extend our tour from the Capitol and immediate surrounding areas, but to the whole planet, making a Royal visit, as it were." A sudden smirk twisted his lips. "Though there were some who were not at all displeased by out decision as Theron was...In fact, they were down right ecstatic that we had decided to do so."

"I trust, young man, you took the King's guard with you?" came James' scolding tone.

"As they were hardly going to let us leave the Palace without them, of course we took them. We were gone for nearly six months, wishing to see everything, implement a few changes that were needed. Once we returned to the Capitol, it was Quinn, the Commander of my Guard, who suggested that maybe we should begin looking into the records of each of the mining and farming communities, as well as the Villages, Towns and Cities. I agreed. So, after we all got a full, good nights sleep, a large breakfast, we went into the office and had the Royal clerks and records keepers bring us all the current contracts, as well as the trade agreements they all had with the Crown," he paused, drinking deeply from his own mug of rich, dark, hot chocolate, shaking his head as a look of dismay began to cloud his eyes. "Dear, sweet GODS, what a headache THAT turned into, even with Quinn, who, despite being the Commander of the King's AND Royal Guard, is the Heir to a Dukedom, and several of the Guard he trusted giving us a hand."

Chuckled abounded. "I can well imagine," James told him, his face alight with amusement. "for it is for me too when renewal time comes up." His face turned serious. "What did you find? From your expression it couldn't have been all that good."

"It wasn't. To say that what we found was a shock, is mild. We were stunned beyond what was believable. The discrepancies were beyond atrocious, and what was worse, it wasn't just a few, and not just from what was coming to the Crown, but what was between the Communities, Villages, Towns and Cities themselves, as well as all the mining and farming communities. After a great deal of discussion we decided we were going to need to do a complete overhaul of all of those agreements. The agreements were going to have to be reformed, and the contracts themselves renegotiated so that they were fair to every one."

"I gather your mining and farming Communities, the other Communities, Villages, Towns and Cities are suffering?"

"The biggest of the Cities? No, not yet anyway. They're better able to handle the losses, but some minor issues are beginning to crop up here and there, becoming more noticeable. Our mining and farming Communities, the other smaller Communities, the Villages, and smaller Towns are definitely in trouble. We went to the Council with our findings, told them what we were going to do about it..." Again he shook his head. "The outcry was unbelievable. The look on their faces when I shouted at them to be silent," he chuckled. "It was always Brady who did the shouting, not me. Anyway, I told them it didn't matter what they thought, OR wanted. We were going to be renegotiating those agreements and contracts. Full stop."

"Good for you." Thorin looked at him with approval. "Where do you stand now with that?"

"They're fighting me on what THEY think is fair, and what WE think is fair, and trust me, we are far from agreement on what I see as fair."

"Of course they are," Aleksander said then, sitting forward to refill his mug. 

"They're fighting you because the bottom line of what you want is going to cut into THEIR profits," Christian told him as he too sat forward to refill his tea. "I also suggest you try to regulate and control the changes that you and Brady decide to make."

"Agreed," James said quietly, thoughtfully. "Did you by any chance bring those agreements and contracts with you? The old and the new? I think I'd like to see for myself what your Council has done to Elendia since I put them in control until you came of age. I'd like to see what changes you're planning to implement as well."

"I was kind of hoping that you, Thorin and Corvus would look at them with us. It's becoming harder and harder to reign in Brady. We've both been so furious about this whole thing, but he has a much harder time of controlling his temper than I do." He gave them a smirk. "I'd really like to solve this without anyone dying, namely our Steward and that third of the Council that are following him."

"If they've committed Treason by intentionally harming the peoples of Elendia just to line their own pockets, you know you may have no choice."

"That's true, Ethan, but I think I'd much rather do it legally. That way I don't have to write a speech explaining to those very same people why their Crown Prince took matters into his own hands and beheaded the Steward right there in the Council room, then went after the rest of the council, even IF they were cheating them."

Laughter sounded around the room. "Smart idea, my boy." James told him as soon as he was back under control. "You and Brady come up to my office..." he turned his head. "What do you think, Thorin, Cor? Around eleven?"

They both nodded. "Eleven would be fine, James." Thorin turned his own head, glancing over at Fili. "You'll join us, Fili. A chance to learn some more on governance."

Fili nodded. "Of course, Adad {father}."

"I will also speak privately to Brady. I can see that you are both prepared to charge your Steward and those Councilors with Treason, but you may want to consider, if you do find the proof you're obviously expecting too, charging them with defrauding the Throne, which is also a death penalty."

"I'd agree with that," Thorin said as he sat forward, his dark blue eyes intent. "Out jobs, Rohan, are hard enough as it is without those who are supposed to help us, fighting and hindering us. Devlin loved his people, and he ALWAYS put them first. He refused to put up with anyone who putt themselves above the people to line their own pockets. The people are our backbone, and if you break them, then you break everything they are tied too."

Rohan smiled. "I remember that much about him, and that's part of why I've been so hesitant to replace some of them. They loved my father, served him well, but..." he shook his head, sadness in his silver eyes. "As had been so frequently noted, I am not my father."

"Nor should you be."

"And THAT, Rohan, is also what they were counting on," Sirius spoke up suddenly. "They served your father, and yes may have even loved him. Power, if left unchecked for very long, can corrupt even the best of men. You were only 8, the triplets 2 when Devlin and Rosalia were killed, twenty one when you took full control of the Throne. That left Theron and the Council in control of your Throne for 13 years."

"Sirius is right," James said, and I think we all know what you're going to have to do what you don't really want too in a few days when you return to Elendia. "I'm going to send Simon with you. I can spare him for a few days to help you do whatever you need to."

Rohan nodded. "His help would definitely be appreciated. He'll also be able to be more objective then either Brady and I can be."

"Exactly so, but he also has High Crown authority should you need to pull that card. Now, change of subject. We are going to need to talk about the triplets."

Now Rohan smiled a true, warm smile. "I am gathering they wish to remain here?"

"They do," came the answer, "or, at least, Colten and Jaeden do. Kaeden is of two minds as to what he wants to do, but I thinks, as he will not want to be separated from the other two , he is leaning more toward staying."

"I'll speak to all three of them, of course, but if they want to stay, I see no reason why they shouldn't. They have been companions to your twins and Harry since they could walk. When I last spoke to Jaeden, he has since become Roark's companion."

"He has indeed, and speaking of Roark and Harry...have you seen them?"

"We have," Aidan answered with a grin, "though we saw Roark as we were arriving this morning."

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Balcony," was all he needed to say, prompting yet another round of laughter. "They're very nervous, of course, and just as excited. It took us some time to calm them both, even with Jaed and Colten there to help."

"Are they alright?" James asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"They're fine, Uncle James," Aidan answered with a shake of his head. "But I think, once Rohan gets his issues at home solved, we're going to have to return here sooner, rather than later."

"Why? Is there a problem that we need to address?"

"Not a problem per se, Uncle James. At least, not yet, but if we let it go for too long, it could possible become a problem. Their magical cores have under gone a growth, as have their Force abilities, which neither should have done until he turned sixteen. What is becoming worrisome is their psychic gifts, especially their empathy. Their empathy has become stronger, especially Roark's, and his projective empathy has awakened much earlier then it did in Harry, and at greater strength."

"How so," Sirius sat forward in his chair, laying a hand on James' forearm, making him turn his head. "Calm down. Whatever it is, we will handle it."

"In truth several of Roark's psychic gifts have awakened much earlier then they did in any of us that have them, even Kili, and Kili's awakened pretty damn early. The problem with Roark's is that all of them are at near full strength. With the proper training, he's going to be more powerful than either Aidan and I are. At his age, it worries us, but that is not what the true problem is."

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked, watching Rohan look at Aidan, who looked back at him, shrugged. "Aidan? Rohan? What is it?"

"All three are linking," came softly from Aidan. "His magic is wrapping itself around both his Force abilities and his psychic abilities, to intertwine with them, and we have absolutely no idea why. Harry's magical core has almost doubled, and is doing the same. The only thing we can assume is that their magic senses that both their Force and psychic abilities are dangerous in and of themselves and is taking steps to protect them. If either of them, but especially Roark, or both he and Harry together, were to become to emotionally or mentally troubled, or too greatly disturbed or stressed, there is a very good chance everyone within the Palace would know something was very wrong, it not exactly what."

"Look, we don't want to scare you...any of you, but you need to be prepared, warned. At Roark's age, at the strength they're at now, especially in Roark, they could stop an angry, out of control crowd with a single word, or..." Rohan broke off, shook his head, an unsettled look in his eyes.

"Or what, Rohan?"

"They could kill them. For Roark, once he has been fully trained is when the most danger is present."

"Because once he is trained, if he was so inclined, he could kill with a single thought or word."

"Yes. With the proper motivation, and the proper provocation...fury, fear, pain, any one or all three, he would only need to think of the one who caused him those emotions and..."

"BY THE GODS!" James breathed, his blue eyes going wide.

Rohan raised his hands in a placating manner. "Let's not panic--" 

"Not panicking, Rohan," James interrupted him. "I just never thought my precious baby boy would grow up to have the kind of power he does, or Harry for that matter."

"Harry, at least has had some training, but is not necessarily as strong as Roark, it's when they decide to link that the problems triple."

"So what do I need to do to protect my sons?" James asked.

"We get Roark trained, get them BOTH trained, and I think, as much as I know you hate the idea, you need to contact Albus. You're going to need help with their magic, and he can recommend someone, or several someone's who will be able to teach them what they will need to know. You also need to sit down with both Harry and Roark, explain all of this, WITH-OUT scaring them half to death. As soon as I get everything settled on Elendia, I'll leave Brady in charge and come back to help Aidan."

"Sounds good. I'll call Albus tomorrow."

"Don't tell him any more then you have to, Uncle. If he finds out about this, he will try to use the boys for his own gain. We thought he was bad with Grindelwald, he's worse about Riddle...or Voldemort, whatever you want to call him."

James shook his head. "I know Voldemort is extreme in his use of dark, or even black magic, but still, haven't they both realized you can not have one without the other?"

"I doubt that they care, and ever since that Prophecy got out about a confrontation between Voldemort and two of great power, born when the seventh month dies." Corvus shook his head. "I wish we knew what the whole Prophecy said, but Albus has never told us, and the seer who gave it has been hidden away so that no one can find her. What we need to do is get into the Hall of Prophecy."

James shook his head. "Only those with a Prophecy can enter there, and as much as I would like to know what that damn thing says, I'm not endangering Harry and Roark just to find out. Voldemort has already tried a few times to get to my boys, I'm not giving him a free shot by taking them anywhere near the Hall."

There was a few minutes of silence when Aiden turned suddenly, his sapphire eyes locking on Christian. "What's going on, Chris? Your mind is like a roiling, boiling mass of chaos."

"Aidan, what would you think of a betrothal between Rodolphus and Roark?"

Aidan was silent for a few moments. "Roark and Rodolphus?" a quirk of his lips. "A strong match indeed, Uncle James, and a good one for the both of them, but you need to be aware that Rodolphus will not be the only one Roark will bond too. There is a third in store for the two of them."

"A second bond? For the both of them? Are you sure?"

A brow went up. "Of COURSE I'm sure, and don't ask me if I know who it is."

"Do you?" came at once.

"Aleksander Shayne!" his cousin scolded him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you know, and there's a chance the bond will affect them aversely, then we need to know about it BEFORE we betroth them."

There was again several minutes of silence as Aidan considered how to answer that. "I will tell you this much," he began slowly, looking up. "Yes, I do know who it is, and no," he went on quickly when he saw Aleksander open his mouth, "I am not going to tell you. None of them are even aware there IS a bond between them, nor are they going too any time soon. The bond that is between Rodolphus and Roark is, at this moment, barely active, and there is no activity from the third. Betrothing Roark to Rodolphus now will make no difference to any of them, provided, that is, Rodolphus will even agree."

"Which I'm not at all sure he will," Christian said.

"Hum..." Aidan looked at him, a thoughtful look on his handsome face, before turning to look at Rohan, who raised a brow. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, were I you."

"Just talk to him, Chris," Rohan said.

"His answer," Ethan said quietly with a smile, "may just surprise you?"

"Do YOU know who Roark and Rodolphus' third is?"

Ethan shook his head. "Aidan won't even tell me who my bonded may be, though I do have a very small sense of him."

Aidan could only smile at him. "Your bond stirs because he is close, but it isn't opening just yet. Patience, brother."

"Rohan?"

"Yes, Alek, I know who he is, and no, I'm not going to tell you who it is. It could be years before all three bonds open and are fully active."

"What of Roark?"

Rohan shrugged. "Roark is, at the moment, a closed book, Guardian Sirius."

"He will first need to be told before either of us could even hope to begin to read his feelings on the matter." Aidan told them.

"Lily will be speaking to him about it shortly. As for those wishes of hers...the first of course, is to have a preliminary betrothal agreement ironed out to be presented to Roark and Rodolphus."

"Which Rodolphus will need to be here for."

"Agreed. but to set his mind at ease, we'll have something for him to at least look at. When you bring him up to talk to me, we'll set something more permanent to paper for them both to sign."

Christian nodded. "Very well."

"Rodolphus is to present himself to Roark on his sixteenth birthday," James said. "At which time, he will speak his full intentions toward him, asking Roark's permission to court him for the period of one year. At the end of that year, he may ask my son to marry him. Hopefully, by then the bonds between them will be open and active, and the one to their third will be open as well, but if not, and Roark agrees, they can be wed on or around his eighteenth birthday."

Christian could only stare at James for several moments, before turning his head to see his father nodding., but it was Aleksander's chuckling that got his attention. "Just what, Alek, is so funny?"

"Think about it for a moment. It's very nearly the same as the agreement that Rabastan signed when he asked to court Harry, and look at how well that has turned out."

"They seem to be having a few problems, in case you had not noticed, Alek."

"Only because Harry has yet to fully realize, and accept that Rabastan does, indeed, love him. Once he does, all those pesky little problems will go away."

Christian nodded. "A worry."

"What would that be?"

"Roark and Rodolphus...this third promised bond. What happens if the bond doesn't become active in any of them? Or doesn't become active until after Roark and Dolph have been married a year or more."

"Then we will need to leave that for them to solve," Aidan told him.

"I see. Papa?" he turned his head. "You are in agreement with this arrangement?"

"As it has worked out so well for your brother and Hadrian, I don't see why it shouldn't."

"Well...yes, but," he got to his feet, moving to one of the many windows that looked down into the gardens. "A three way bond is so very rare. Why Roark?"

"But a three way bond is not unheard of. If Roark turns out to be as powerful as he promises to be, he will very likely need a third to not only help balance him, but keep him stable as well."

"I guess he will at that. How long do I have to talk to Rodolphus?"

"I'd kind of like to announce the betrothal tonight near the end of the ball if it can be ironed out in time, if not, then the preliminary will do."

"I see," he murmured, forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window. He suddenly found himself wondering why, deep down, there was this niggling feeling. A feeling of fear that agreeing to this would lead all into disaster.

"Something is wrong," Kili said with a frown, looking away from Christian's hunched form, head tilted slightly.

"Can you tell what, son?" Thorin asked softly.

Kili shook his head as Ethan frowned. "He right," he murmured. "He's fretting himself into saying no."

"Aidan? Rohan?"

"I don't know, James." Rohan answered, turning away from his King to look at Aidan. "Aidan?"

Aidan could only shake his head. "All I can tell for sure is that something is scaring him, and scaring him big time. His thoughts and emotions are far to jumbled for me to close in on one single thought, nor can I get a clear read of what...or even WHERE the trouble is."

"Well then," Fili murmured as he got to his feet. "Lets see if I can get him to open up, talk to us." He went to where Christian stood, lay gentle hands on his tense shoulders and began to knead. "Come on, Chris. Talk to us. Tell us what is worrying you so badly. We can't help you to sort it out until you do, now can we?"

Christian gave a weak chuckle. "No, I guess you can't at that, Fi."

"Tell us what is troubling you so badly then, my brother," Aleksander said quietly to his brother in law as he moved up on his other side.

"What ISN'T would probably be the better question," he answered. Silence for a moment, then, "I made him a promise, you know."

"What promise was that?" Aidan asked as he and the rest joined the three at the window.

"That he would never be forced to marry again. Great Gods above, Bella was far crueler then any of us realized. Do you...do ANY of you have any idea just how bad it truly was? The cheating? The temper tantrums when she didn't get her way. The rants and raves she would go into, attacking him, even trying to go after Rabastan because she saw how much it upset him."

"Yes," came from Aidan, Rohan, Kili and, surprisingly, Ethan, as Aleksander and Fili shook their heads.

"It's taken Cameron sharing a few things he hasn't shared with us, long late night talks with me, Rabastan and Cam, to get him where he is now."

Looks of surprise. "Cameron hasn't told us everything?"

Christian shook his head. "No, and I think there is yet more that he hasn't yet spoken of."

"Nor will he," Rohan said as his expression took on an almost far away searching look, "any time soon. Not to us anyway." He said his eyes clearing then as he smiled.

"Cameron is however, another problem for another time," Aidan said. "It is my belief that it will be Adreian who helps Cam far more then we ever could."

"Adreian?" Christian looked up in surprise. "I know he's been showing some mild interest."

"It's quite a bit more than mild," Rohan told him with a grin.

"What?"

"They're soul mates, Chris, and though the bond within them is jut becoming active, with Adreian's being more active then Cameron's...all that is needed there will be time. For now, let's just concentrate on Rodolphus and Roark."

"If it's Roark himself you're worried about Chris, then don't. Roark hasn't got a mean bone in his body, though admittedly he DOES have a bit of a temper, but it takes some time to rouse it to the point he blows up."

"And even if he does blow up," Kili said with a grin, "it's over and done with. That boy couldn't hold a grudge worth a damn."

"Then we have this point as well," Aleksander said then. "Roark is, as you very well know, our miracle baby. We so very nearly lost him before he was even born because Mama had so many problems from the moment he was so unexpectedly," he threw a grin at his father, "or so the two of them say, anyway, conceived."

"Truthfully, Alek, your youngest brother was most unexpected. After Hadrian was born Lily was very strongly advised to not have any more, nor were we thinking about having any more." James told his eldest with a raised brow, "When he was conceived four years after Hadrian's birth, there was never any thought or discussion of not wanting him. It had been a miracle he was conceived at all."

"I know, Papa," he told him, returning his attention to Christian. "Because of all the problems, Mama was having, our Court doctor, Bannon, placed her on nearly complete bedrest. The one day they DO let her out of the Palace, someone decided to try to assassinate them. We never did find out who was behind the attack."

"Damn Prophecy," Sirius grumbled.

"Because of that attempt and the injuries Mama sustained, Roark was born nearly six weeks too early, and he nearly died then. I remember how every one of us would sit with him, watching over him. Not once was he ever alone, even after it became obvious he was going to live. There is no one here that will allow Roark to be unhappy, any more then you will allow Rodolphus, Rabastan and Cameron to be. If, at any time before the wedding Roark says no, then it stops and there will be no marriage."

Christian gave a nod, some of his fears eased, but then..."Don't you feel it, Alek? Don't any of you feel it?"

"Feel WHAT, exactly?" Rohan asked instantly, though he already had an idea, he wanted Christian to voice it.

"Deep down, there is this niggling little feeling...a feeling that this will all eventually lead to disaster for all of us."

Aleksander was silent, his blue eyes moving first to Aidan, saw him nod, to Rohan, who also gave a nod, to Ethan and Kili, who raised brows, to Fili who gave a shrug as he was neither magical nor did he have the Force. Finally he looked back at Christian. "You, a sensitive, and not even a strong sensitive to pick up on something so small, so...vague."

"Then I'm not imagining it?" he asked him.

"No, Christian, you aren't imagining anything, but listen to me. The future is never set. It's always in motion, ever changing. For every choice that we make, there is one we don't, and EITHER of them can change the destiny of all around them in ways we could never imagine."

"What we do here today could very well lead to our destruction, or it could lead to other things not even thought of. It's all a matter of interpretation, really."

"We will never really know what is to happen until it happens," Aidan said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "because the future is only set when what will happen, happens."

"So now the question is, do we deny our brothers a chance to be happy on a mere vague possibility? Or do we take a chance, betroth them and let whatever comes from this, come?"

Christian thought about it for several moments before looking at Aidan. "I still wish all three bonds would open together."

"As could we all," Aidan said, " but we don't choose our soul bonds, Chris, nor do we have any real idea when such bonds will become active. Only fate, and our own souls know when the time is right for such things.

A nod. "Very well. I'll go find Rodolphus. Sebastien should know where he is if he isn't in his room. If he agrees, I'll bring him up to your office."

"We'll be waiting for good news."

Laughter. "Of course you will," he said beginning to move toward the door, until a hand on his arm stopped him. "Alek?"

"Tell Sebastien he needs to go see Jedi Starica. There are some stirrings coming from him that are dangerous and will need to be contained if he and his brothers are to remain safely hidden."

Christian paled an alarming white. "I'll tell him."

A/N There we go. Chapter 2. What do you think? Good start? No? I'll be starting Chapter 3 tomorrow before work, but not sure I'll get it out, as is usual when I'm typing this out from what I already have written, it changes. Enjoy, and let me know how you like it.

Acaciarose. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark learns he is to be betrothed. A discussion between brothers and cousins about the betrothal between Rodolphus and Roark.

His Royal Highness was not feeling well. 

Not well at all. 

"He's made himself sick, I'm afraid, with all the excitement surrounding tonight's ball, Majesty." Prince Jaeden of Elendia, Roark's companion, as well as best friend despite being eight years older, told her quietly. "He's let himself get into such a state of excitement, he can't eat, can't rest. King Ethan, Prince Aidan and Rohan were up a few hours ago, but none of them had any more luck calming him down then I have."

Lily nodded, gave him a warm smile. "I'll see to him, Jaeden. Can you go down to the kitchen, please? Ask cook to send up some tea and toast."

"Of course, Majesty." Jaeden, a handsome young man of twenty two, was the youngest of the triplet Elendian Princes. He stood just under six feet, with a lean body, moderately muscled, midnight hair that was the same texture of his eldest brothers, and bright silver eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her with a bow as he backed form the room.

Once he had gone, Lily turned. "Roark?" she asked him softly, moving around the beautifully carved, rich mahogany four poster, it's gauzy lace curtains pulled back and tied to each of the posts. "Baby?"

"Mama?" came his soft voice.

"I've sent Jaeden for some tea and toast. That should help to settle your stomach," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Roark sat up slowly to lean against his pillows, dark hair falling into his green eyes, his face pale. "Were you sick before your first ball, Mama?"

"I certainly was. As were your sister and brothers," she answered, reaching out to draw him into her arms for a hug. "In fact, I was SO sick, I very nearly missed my first ball."

"Why?" he asked, settling against her with a sigh.

"Well, it WAS my very first ball, and I knew I was to be betrothed to your father that night. It was the same for Aleksander and his husband, and Simon with his wife. The same for Caelyn when we betrothed her to Christian."

"And Hadrian to Rabastan?"

"Yes, my Ghivashel {precious}, just like Hadrian to Rabastan," she looked down at him with a smile, "But with a bit of a difference. Hadrian was fifteen when he and Rabastan were betrothed." She pressed her lips to his brow, felt that he was running a bit of a fever. "You're running a bit of a fever, sweetheart."

"I know, but I'm okay, Mama." He returned his head to her shoulder. "Did you love him, Mama? Papa, I mean. Did you love him when you were betrothed?"

She began to run her fingers through his thick, slightly long, messy hair. She smiled, shaking her head. He had James' hair, as did Hadrian, Braedon and Aleksander. All the rest had her silky reddish auburn hair. "No, my darling, I didn't." Now her hand smoothed down his back. "We had meet for the first time that night, and he was...Well, let's just say he was a bit full of himself and leave it at that."

Roark's head tilted back. "You didn't like him at first?"

She shook her head, a smile turning her lips up. "I wouldn't say that. He had a charm about him, did your father, and I DID like him. The love came later, as we were courting, then after we married."

"Did you know he was your soul bonded then?"

"No, not exactly. I sensed something, so I suspected we may be. The bond itself didn't fully open until a couple of years later. You, my precious boy, were born of great love, as were all of you children."

He sat up suddenly as if something had occurred to him, his emerald eyes...HER eyes widening in sudden apprehension. "I'M fourteen today," he said, his tone taking on a touch of fear.

She reached out with a smile to brush some hair back out of his eyes. "Yes, you are," she said softly.

"Am I to be betrothed today, Mama?"

"If you will accept our choice for you, then yes, you will be."

"Who, Mama? Who have you and Papa chosen for me?"

There was a brief knock on the door, then Jaeden entered carrying the tea tray, his half sister, a maid named Khrissa entering behind him, a second, smaller tray in her hands. "We have Roark's tea and toast, Majesty."

"Very good, Jaeden. Bring it here, please. We can set it up on his bedside table."

"Hey Jaed, guess what?" he asked. "I'm to be betrothed today."

"Of course you are, but don't you think you ought to calm down before you make yourself sick again?" he chuckled as he set the tea tray down, looking at him fondly.

"Harry's feeling very nervous too," he said, settling back against his pillows as his stomach began to roll alarmingly again.

"Of course he is, Roark, it's his birthday too."

Roark shook his head with a giggle. "That's not why he's nervous, Jaed."

"Isn't it? Where is your brother, by the way?"

"I'm right here, Mama," came the answer as Hadrian entered his brothers room wearing his pajama's and a robe. Walking to the queen size four poster, he climbed up onto the mattress, moving to Roark's side. "Sorry, little brother," he murmured, as Roark's face went almost white as he settled beside him, opening his arms. "Come here, Nadadith { little brother}."

Killian moved, settling against him, his head on his chest, feeling his brothers arms wrap around him. They both gave deep sighs as their eyes slid closed, their tense, overexcited bodies relaxing, both of them falling asleep almost at once.

"Thank the Gods," Prince Colten, Hadrian's best friend and companion, the middle triplet of the Elendian Princes said in a deep, soft voice, coming into the from the adjoining door between the two suites. "He's been running on high speed since he woke this morning and learned that Prince Rabastan had arrived in the night."

Lily smiled. "That's really not surprising. He knows full well the plans for the wedding are in their final stages," she said, reaching out to draw the silk sheet and light blanket up over them. "That will be all, Khrissa," she said to the maid. "Leave the tea as it can be reheated when they wake up. Jaeden, Colten, you may be excused to spend some time with your brothers. We'll call you when it's time to begin getting them ready."

"Thank you, Majesty," the brothers said as one with deep bows, each of them frowning at Khrissa's far to brief curtsey, before turning to leave the room, while they themselves backed out of the room, the look on both their faces saying their half sisters discourtesy bothering them.

"Your Majesty."

Lily turned her head, looking back over her shoulder. She raised a hand, frowning briefly when she saw how he was watching the maid and the two Elendian Princes with narrowed eyes as they left the room. She bent then, pressing her lips to her two youngest son's brows before getting to her feet and moving to the tall, muscular man who waited so patiently for her. He was wearing the usual clothing of the Royal Guardians, the personal bodyguards to the High King and his immediate family. They were a step above the King's Guard, and two above the Royal Guard. He wore a loose black shirt, black leather vest, and black pants. A long sword hung from the belt on his left side, a laser pistol from his right, and she knew from experience that they had many other smaller weapons secreted about their person.

He had everything he would ever need to protect his Royal charges, Crown Prince Aleksander, his husband, Prince Consort Taylor, their two sons, Evan and Peyton, and finally their newly born daughter, Gabriella. He also protected, until he was presented with his own Guardian, the youngest Prince, Roark, from harm.

"What is it, Maverick?" she asked once the bedroom was empty but for the two of them, and the sleeping Prince's.

"Majesty?"

"You are frowning, my Lord. Why?"

"It's nothing, Majesty," he answered. "At least, it is nothing I can put a finger too," he finished after a very slight pause.

"The boys? Or the maid?"

"It's not the boys, Lils," came the soft voice of her own Guardian, and one of her husbands best friends, Remus Lupin. "Those boys love your sons and would never do anything that would upset or hurt them," he said as he stepped closer to the two of them, his golden eyes gaze taking in the sleeping boys, then Lily and his worried brother Guardian.

"Remus speaks true, my Queen," Falcon now spoke up, following Remus into the room from Hadrian's suite, giving them a smile, but then he frowned as well as he looked at the bedroom door that led to Roark's sitting room. "No, it isn't the boys."

A soft sound from the bed had them all turning, fearing they had disturbed the sleeping Princes, but both were still asleep, and had only shifted their positions a bit. Not wanting to disturb them, they moved out of the bedroom into Roark's sitting room, Maverick pulling the door closed with a soft click.

"Then it is the maid," Lily said to them, looking at each of the three. "Khrissa is her name. She's their half sister, though none of them have said much about her since Rohan publicly acknowledged her. All Brady has said was that the woman who had been raising her, died suddenly. She was brought to the Palace with all the papers needed to prove that she was the daughter of their mother, Queen Rosalia. She had been born two years before Rose married Devlin."

"So they took her in." A statement of fact.

"Could they do any less, my Lord Falcon? Whatever the circumstances of her birth, or if Rose ever told Devlin-"

"Which it sounds like she may not have."

"That is not for us to say, and we will never know now. Regardless of what was or was not done, the fact remains that Khrissa is their half sister, as further testing later proved."

Remus smiled. "As you say, Lily, but still--" he broke off suddenly, shook his head. "There is something...not quite right. I...WE can sense it, but what it is..."

"It's troubling all of you that she is refusing to answer questions as to who her father may be. She may not even know who he is."

"She knows, and it troubles King Rohan and his brothers, which in turn only makes us even more wary. However, they will not put her out."

"No, they will not. Not unless she proves to be any kind of a threat to our Princes, or to themselves. Do any of you sense any kind of a threat toward my sons, or to the Elendian Royal family?"

"No, but her continued disrespect, and discourtesy toward not just her half brother's, but toward all of you, troubles us greatly. She can be very--" Maverick broke off with another shake of his head. "I honestly can't put into words what this unsettling feeling I have concerning her, is."

"Nor can I. Remus?"

Those golden eyes of his took on an almost luminescent look as he looked toward the sitting room door, his muscles twisting a bit until Lily lay a hand on his arm. He blinked, turned his head, realized that his control had slipped a bit. "Sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be. We know you would never harm any of us should you shift here. Your beast has enough reasoning to know we are not a danger to him, and we also know he considers us all pack. What had you so close? DO you sense a threat?"

"No, not a threat per se, but she bares watching. So in answer, we will wait, and we will watch, to see what happens. Sirius has received an official request from King Rohan and Crown Prince Brady this morning to begin an open investigation into her past, to try to find out exactly what it is she is hiding not just from them, but us."

Lily nodded. "Good. Maverick, Falcon, allow them to sleep a couple of hours. Harry is nervous, but otherwise fine. Roark has managed to make himself sick with all the excitement of his first OFFICIAL Ball."

Laughter. "Oh, yes. We mustn't count all the ones he managed to sneak himself down too, must we?"

"Our little Demon Imp will always find a way," Falcon said with a deep chuckle. "Blaize asked me to inform you, Majesty, that he and some of the others, as well as a team of Royal Guards have gone riding with some of the elder Princes and their cousin's."

"Of course they have," Lily said with a smile. "How else would they escape the chaos here? Where is Jedi Starica at the moment?"

"Down in her training room with Prince Rodolphus' companion."

"Ah...yes. Dangerous stirring from that young man. Maverick, stay with Roark. Dante will be presented to him tonight."

"Not a moment too soon, either. It is becoming most difficult to watch over both my charges. Our Crown Prince neglects his own safety, and that of his family by ordering me to remain as often as I can with his brother."

"That really does not surprise me as both he and Taylor are both capable of protecting themselves and their children. I believe that kidnapping threat we received a few weeks ago would be the reason for that order. As far as the boys, as well as Taylor and Mariam are concerned, Roark must be protected at all costs. Most irritating that, but that is the way that it is."

"Very true, Remus. As we have not yet determined where the threat came from, or from whom, we've all been extra watchful of our youngest Prince. It's not, mind you, that I'm complaining."

"We're all very aware of that, Mav," Falcon said quietly, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just worry a great deal about our Crown Prince and his family."

"Of course you do, my Lord, and none of us could or would ever find fault with that. You would not be his Guardian if you didn't. But you need not worry so. Alek, Taylor and the children will be fine."

"Indeed they will. Alek, as well as all our Princes but for Roark, are all well able to handle themselves should anything untoward ever happen," Remus gave them an almost feral grin. "We all saw to that ourselves."

"James insisted I know. Maverick, Falcon, when it is time to wake the boys, call for Colten and Jaeden, let them wake them and help them get ready."

They both nodded. "We will see to it, Majesty."

She gave them both a warm smile before turning to leave Killian's suite, Remus by her side, and the Queen's Guard following.

cccVccc

"Bas, Cam, will you walk with us?" Rodolphus asked his two younger brothers softly as he and Christian joined them on one of the garden terraces. They stood together off to one side. watching their brother and sisters bicker, speaking quietly to each other.

They both turned to them, one pair of dark brown eyes, the other, a lighter brown to be almost a toasted toffee color, lighting upon seeing them. Then Cameron began to frown. "What's wrong?"

Christian shook his head, gave him a grin. "There's nothing wrong, Cam. We simply have some news to share with the two of you, but not the brats," he said, nodding toward the bickering three

They glanced back toward their brother and sisters, who were stridently bickering about whose new dress was the better design and color, just as their mother, Queen Fiona joined them. The twenty-three and twenty year old Princes smiled, completely understanding the wish to avoid their annoying siblings, for they liked to avoid them whenever they could too.

Just as they began to move away... "Rodolphus! Rabastan! Cameron! Where are you going?!" came the strident voice of their mother, making all three wince.

"We're going for a walk in the garden, Mother," Rodolphus answered her calmly, turning to look back at her. "We'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for the ball."

He turned away from her frowning look, and the three of them walked down the stone path, completely ignoring her displeased look as she glared at Christian's back. "Mother wasn't happy with us."

"Mother is never happy where we are concerned, Cam," Rodolphus told him, the path they were on splitting off in two directions, the went left knowing it would take them to a water garden with a small, slow flowing waterfall over natural stones. "She doesn't like that she can no longer control us like she used too."

"Very true, that. So..." Cameron began as they reached the clearing and the water garden. He frowned deeply, moving immediately to where the very pale, dark haired, aquamarine eyed man sat. "Sebastien?" he knelt, lay a hand on his knee. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"You really MUST remember to call me Orion, Cam," he said gently with a shake of his head, giving him a weak smile. "I'll be fine in a few hours, cousin. This was not nearly as painful the first time she did this."

"You were ten the first time," Christian said, moving to sit beside him on the wrought gold bench, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wish by all he Gods that this wasn't necessary, that you didn't have to go through this all over again, but with some of the guests that are here tonight...If Emperor Palpatine were to get proof positive that you, Gabe and Raph had survived the massacre on Trillium all those years ago..."

"I know," he gave a sigh. "I guess this is a small price to pay in the greater scheme of things, but damn, Chris," he looked at him, pain clouding his eyes, "this REALLY hurts."

"It's because your older, and the Force is so much stronger in you."

He nodded. "I know, the Emperor would then find out that Trillium's Crown Prince was alive if he even felt a ripple. We can't allow that to happen. For Trillium's sake as much as ours."

"Exactly so. If we ever manage to depose the Emperor, then deal with Riddle, or Voldemort, whatever he wants to call himself, Trillium will need you, Gabriel and Raphael to rebuild, and recover from them both."

He sat up straighter then with a nod. "I'll be fine. Really. You sent word that you wanted to see us here, Dolph. What's up?"

Cameron got to his feet, turned to look at his brother with a raised brow. "Just what I want to know. So, Dolph, what is it you wanted to talk to us about that you didn't want the brats or mother overhearing?"

Sebastien raised a dark brow as, looking up at Rodolphus, he saw his face flush. "Rodolphus?"

"They're going to hear about it tonight anyway, but we didn't want then, or anyone else to know just yet."

"Ah, a surprise then," Gabriel said, looking up at his cousin with bright aquamarine blue eyes so like both his brothers. "We like surprises."

"Some of them, anyway," came Raphael's cautionary tone as his gaze went first to his twin, then over to his cousin. "I do trust, however, that this is to be a pleasant surprise."

"Somewhat," came the soft answer, a slow smile curving his lips. "For my mother, not so much. I highly doubt she's going to like this surprise at all."

Rabastan leaned casually against a nearby tree, arms raising to cross over his chest, a black brow arcing over his toffee brown eyes. "Ohh...do tell, my brother? What is it that mother is absolutely going to hate?"

"In four years time, I am hoping to wed again."

Several brows rose at once, but it was Gabriel who gasped his shock. "WHAT?!" even as Rabastan pushed away from the tree, a shocked gasp of his own sounding.

"But...Dolph," came Cameron's surprised exclamation, "you swore you would never marry again!"

He looked around at his two younger brothers and three cousins, catching sight of Christian's amused expression as he did, and he had to chuckle. "So I did swear, but finding out who they would like to match me with changes my mind."

Sebastien leaned back against the bench he sat on, feeling the edge of the wrought gold at his shoulders. "And just who, Rodolphus Corvus, could make you change your mind about something like that?"

"And who would this lucky young person be? Boy or girl?" Gabriel asked with an arched brow.

"Young would be right if they're asking him to wait four...years...to..." suddenly Raphael gave an even deeper gasp of shock, his eyes going very wide as realization hit. "By all the GOD'S, it can't BE!"

Laughter. "Oh, but it can my dear cousin," he said.

"Roark!" Rabastan suddenly cried out. "Dear God's, it's Roark!"

Cameron suddenly laughed. "It IS Roark, isn't it?"

"It is indeed."

"Well," Rabastan began as he began to pace the walkway. "Well, well, well. This IS a surprise. I had no idea Roark was even decided yet, and Hadrian certainly hasn't said anything."

"You, my dearest brother are not even Force sensitive as Rodolphus is," Christian spoke up, "and Hadrian was asked to not say anything to anyone just yet. More as a protection for Roark then anything else. They didn't want betrothal offers coming out of the woodwork for him."

"No, I'd imagine they wouldn't. The Dark Lord has people everywhere, and we still have no idea who they all are," Sebastien said thoughtfully.

"It's very true I'm not, and truth be told, I'm glad I'm not. My magic is more then enough for me to control all the time without adding the Force to it. So...You are to wed the youngest then. If we thought she was angry about me wanting to marry Hadrian, imagine, if you will, her reaction to the news that you have allowed yourself to be betrothed to Roark."

"Oh, she is going to be furious, that's for sure," Cameron said amid another round of soft laughter, "and I for one, would like to avoid the tantrum that is sure to follow once she is alone with father."

"Father can take care of himself, and handle mother better then any of us ever could."

"True that. So," he began, moving to sit at Christian's feet, "tell us dear brother, how this all came about, and your sudden decision to agree."

Christian, as Cameron lay his head on his thigh, moved his hand to begin carding his fingers through his youngest brother's hair, feeling him begin to relax as he began to tell them about the meeting with the High King and Queen, Aleksander, King Thorin, their own father and himself. He smoothed his fingers over Cameron's forehead, his temple, then back through his hair again as he then told them about going to Rodolphus to talk to him about it, then the two of them going to speak to James, setting to paper the wording of the betrothal contract, witnessed by their High Queen, Lily, King Thorin, their father and himself. Pending, of course, Roark's approval.

Rabastan, upon hearing the details of the contract had to chuckle. "That sounds very much like the contract I signed for Hadrian three years ago when I went to them for permission to court him."

"Well, Roark is only fourteen, and we all agreed that this was the best solution for the both of us. Right now, if truth be told, the thought of marrying again is..." he gave a shudder, shaking his head. "Let's just say I don't find it a very pleasant prospect."

"Then this would definitely be the way to go. I'm very happy for you, Dolph," Rabastan said, moving to give his brother a hug, "and I certainly hope that things will work out better for you this time."

Sebastien got to his own feet, moving to where Rodolphus stood and gave him a hug, a slap on his back as a wide smile curved his lips. "As do we all.

"Thanks, guys," he said, as suddenly a thoughtful look entered his eyes.

"Dolph, what is it?"

"Hum?" Rodolphus raised his own toffee brown eyes to look at Christian. "Oh nothing, just...well, there's this very slight pull, a feeling that things are going to work out just fine this time, and not just for me."

"A slight pull, is it? Well then, I think this will work out quite well," he gave him a warm smile as both he and Cameron got to their feet. "Come, we need to get back to the Palace and get ready. Presentations begin in less than two hours." 

A/N Well there we go, chapter 3 all done. Hope you all like this one. Please, PLEASE let me know what you think by leaving me a review, be it good or bad, I really want to know what everyone thinks. I'm going to work on Chapter 24 of my Galactica/Harry Potter, then get Chapter 4 started on this one. See everyone soon.

Acaciarose. 

I guess I should note that this story is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters belonging to J.K. Rowling or to George Lucas, and J. R. R. Tolkien. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball begins, a hint of trouble.

They stood side by side before the mirror in Roark's bedchamber, both now dressed in white silk shirts, tucked into black dress slacks, velvet embroidered doublets over their shirts. Hadrian's was a dark sapphire blue while Roark's was emerald green. Once the gold ties were pulled closed, the ties themselves hidden behind the tightly closed haves so that a seam was barely noticeable, the embroidery on both sides of the doublet haves formed the Royal Crest of Aurelia in gold and silver satin thread. Finally, on their feet were shiny black dress shoes.

They stood quietly, neither saying much at all except for occasional comments to Colton and Jaeden, both of whom had already dressed for the night, each with silver circlets resting on their dark heads. Finished with their hair, Colten and Jaeden set aside the combs, then reached for and placed upon their heads identical gold circlets. Each was made of beaten gold, intricately engraved, a row of sparkling white sapphires lining the top and bottom of the circlet, a single, circular, flawlessly cut, five caret dark blue sapphire set dead center, sparkling in the lights of the room.

"It's nearly time to go down, boys. Are you ready?"

They turned as one to answer her, but went completely still instead, their mouths falling open in shock. Lily stood before them in an off the shoulder, shimmering sapphire taffeta satin dress, cut to just above her breasts to show off the beautiful, intricately designed gold necklace, embedded with several different sizes of flawlessly cut dark blue sapphires, with white sapphires interspersed with the blue. On her head, carefully arranged reddish auburn hair was arranged around and through her gold crown with beautifully designed flowers, and in the center of each flower the family jewel of each of the six planets in the Aurelian Star System that she and their father James, ruled with the help of the kings of each planet.

The center flower was the deep blue sapphire of Aurelia carefully cut to look like a rose in full bloom, next to it on the left, was the lighter blue topaz of Caldonia; the beautiful fire opal of Erebor was to the right, all of them surrounded by much smaller white sapphires. Around the three of those was the intricate vining design in golden wire, little flowers springing out in designated spots holding the deep purple stone of Calseres, of the very rare, nearly blood red ruby of Elendia. Acting as leaves for the all was the dark green emerald of Trillium.

"WOW, Mama, you look beautiful," Hadrian said in awe as he looked at her, the four of them bowing to her deeply.

Lily laughed as she came forward to give her twenty year old son a hug. "Thank you, Harry, and may I say that your Highness is looking very handsome himself. I do believe that were you not already betrothed and about to wed, your father and I would be receiving several offers for your hand in marriage tonight."

To the amusement of everyone in the room, Harry felt his face heat up with a blush. "Mama," he told her, his tone holding a great deal of embarrassment. : Roark, : came reproachfully into his youngest's brother's mind.

Controlling his giggles, and any further amusement at his brothers expense, Roark stepped forward, drawing her emerald green gaze to him. "How do I look, Mama?"

"You look just as gorgeous as your brother, my Ghivashel {precious}," came James' voice as he came in the door followed by Sirius and Remus, both dressed in the traditional dress attire of the Royal Guardians. Black silk shirts, black comfortable pants that make them easy to move in should it ever become necessary, leather dress boots on their feet. On their right sides were the decretive, but serviceable long sword, a laser pistol on their left hip, and several throwing knives around the belt that they wore.

"Colten, Jaeden," James looked at them with warm smiles, "you've done well to get the boys ready. Now, I do believe that Rohan, Brady and Kaeden are awaiting you in the hall. You may join them and head on down."

They both bowed to them. "Thank you, Majesty," Jaeden said as he began to move past his friend. "I'll see you downstairs, Roark."

He nodded, watching them leave before turning to look at his father. "Is there something wrong, Papa?"

"No, baby, of course not," James answered as he moved forward to kneel before him. "There is, however, something we need to discuss before we head down."

"My betrothal."

James smiled, reaching out to take his hand in his, noticing just how small it was. "Yes, my Ghivashel {precious}, about your betrothal. Will you hear what your Mother and I have to say?"

His emerald green gaze shifted to his mother, who gave him a comforting smile, coming forward to lay a hand on his shoulder, then back to his father as hus left hand reached out for Harry, who immediately wrapped his own around it. "Yes, Papa, I will hear you."

"That's our boy," came James' approving voice as Sirius and Remus moved up to stand on either side of James and Lily, making Roark look at each of them. "This afternoon, in my study, we signed a betrothal contract, pending your approval, of course."

: Harry? Why do I suddenly feel so scared? : he asked him privately.

: I don't know, but I promise you, there is nothing for you to be afraid of, little brother. It's going to be okay. : he returned calmly, sending him both comfort and reassurance down their bonds.

"To whom have you and Mama betrothed me too, Papa?" he asked quietly.

"We have betrothed you to Prince Royal Rodolphus Lestrange of Calseres."

"Rodolphus?!" Harry said now with a smile on his face as he looked down at Killian. "He's Rabastan's older brother, Roark, and Christian's half brother."

"Yes," he nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face, "I remember him, but..." his head tilted, a look of confusion in his eyes. "I thought...I mean isn't he==" he broke off, looking down at the plush, beige carpet in his room.

"It's alright, Roark," Sirius was moving, coming to kneel beside James to smile comfortingly at his best friends, his King's, youngest son. "Ask whatever you feel you need too," came gently.

"Isn't he already married? To a woman?" he asked , looking up to see his parents, Sirius and Remus smiling at the apparent disgust they heard in his voice.

"He was, yes. His wife, however, Countess Bellatrix Black-Lestrange was killed in an accident a few months ago." At least, James thought behind tight shields, he THOUGHT it was an accident. There was some doubt about that, but there was no intentions of doing anything about it. Too many had wanted the woman dead.

Roark lowered his eyes again. "I...see," he murmured, everything about his tone and his body language telling them something was distressing him greatly.

James reached out to slip a finger under his chin, lifting his head so that green eyes met his dark blue. "Roark," he said softly, "there truly is no need for you worry, or to be so afraid about this, my son. I will tell you, though it no longer matters, that at the beginning, our original plan was to betroth you to Sebastien, Crown Prince of Trillium. All the preliminary papers between us and Sebastien's parents had been drawn up, but had never been signed because...well..."

"He died when Trillium was taken by the Empire. I was...two, I think?"

"You were, and yes, the entire Royal family was assassinated by the Imperium twelve years ago tomorrow."

Suddenly, Roark frowned, a look of utter confusion entering his eyes. "But Papa, I don't understand. If I was only two at that time, how could you possibly have known that I would prefer my own sex?"

James had to smile. "A very good question that is to ask, my son. Let us just say that once your gifts have fully been trained, once your magic and your Force abilities have all settled, you will better understand. For now, as Sebastien is...no longer with us, we feel that Rodolphus would be a very good choice for you. If you, however, feel, or decide that he is not, then the betrothal will not happen, and he will immediately be freed to chose another, as will you."

Roark nodded, then slowly, softly, he spoke. "I feel this...I don't know...I guess it's almost like a pull...like every time his name is spoken I get this jittery feeling in the pit of my stomach." His head tilted as he looked from his father, to his mother, to Remus and Sirius who were both grinning, their arms crossed over their chests as they looked at all four of them, then back at his father. "Is that the soul bond reacting?"

"It is, but it is only just beginning to react to his closeness. It likely will not open fully for some time yet."

He nodded. : Adreian? : he sent out tentatively. 

He was there immediately, his so strong love a calming balm to his fear and anxiety. : All will be well, little one. I believe that Rodolphus will be very good for you, and you for him. Though this first marriage was too a woman, he does far prefer men, so you need not fear about that. :

: He is my soul bonded, but...I don't know, something seems to be...off. Incomplete, maybe? :

: I'm quite sure it's nothing to worry about right now, love. It will all work out in the end, you'll see. :

: Okay, : he said, trusting his elder brother's word completely. : Were you there, Adreian? :

: No, but Aleksander was. He did say that while Dolph was not exactly excited, he wasn't averse to the idea, and you have to remember, he just lost his wife. We all like Rodolphus very much, Nadadith {little brother}, and as you know, he's one of my best friends. :

Realizing that their youngest was likely speaking to one of his brothers, most likely Adreian, they waited patiently, his head tilting a bit as he saw him relax the longer the conversation continued, until finally, Roark nodded, and they knew he had come to some sort of decision.

"Very well, Papa, I will agree to the betrothal, provided that Prince Rodolphus and I are given a chance to get to know each other, to allow the bond that is between us to grow, to strengthen."

"There is to be a year of courtship, Roark," James told him as he got to his feet, holding his arm out to Lily, who lay her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Now come, it is time we met with your brothers and sister and went down to greet our guests."

cccVccc

The birthday ball for the two youngest royal children began with the arrival of the Royal Family in the Grand Ballroom of Ravenhill Palace. Everyone that stood of either side of the red carpet bowed or curtsied as first their High King and Queen moved past them, smiling at all, followed closely by their Guardians, Sirius and Remus, then came their eight children. Crown Prince Aleksander, who had his sister, Princess Caelyn on his arm, they were then followed by Prince Royal Simon and Prince Adreian. Next came the twins, Braeden and Branden, then finally the two that the ball was being held for, Hadrian, and the youngest Roark.

Reaching the dais, they climbed the steps where two marble, gold embossed thrones sat, eight smaller thrones, four to each side of the High King and High Queen. They turned as one to face the room, James and Lily taking their thrones, their children, instead of taking theirs, arranged themselves around them. Sirius leaned in then, speaking softly into James' ear, as Remus did the same with Lily, then the two of them left the dais and the ballroom altogether.

"Let the presentations begin!" James called out into the room.

The presentations began with the other Royal Houses of the Aurelian Star System. King Corvus Lestrange approached first with his 2nd wife, Queen Fiona at his side. Crown Prince Christian, after his bow to his High King and Queen, then moved to where his wife, Princess Caelyn stood an ad gave her a brief kiss as the other six children came forward. Prince Rabastan saw his betrothed standing with his brother's Adreian and Roark, and gave him a very warm smile, which Hadrian returned, if a touch hesitantly. Seeing the looks between the two, James looked at Rabastan, gave him a brief nod. Permission was granted for Rabastan to now approach his betrothed, which he did immediately.

Stopping before him, he reached out to slip his hand behind his neck beneath his dark hair to draw him close. "Happy birthday, my Harry," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips over his for a quick kiss. 

That, however changed rather quickly as Harry unexpectedly parted his lips beneath Rabastan's, his emerald green eyes slipping closed as he stepped closer to him. It wasn't until James cleared his throat that the two parted amid soft, deep chuckles from their bothers and giggles from Lily and Caelyn sounded. 

"Two more months, Harry," he murmured huskily as the whistles, hoots and clapping began to sound from around the ballroom. "Later, my Azyungel {beloved}," he gave him a grin.

Hadrian blinked with surprise at both his look and his words. "Later," he breathed, watching him walk away with Christian, Rodolphus and Cameron.

Next came Caldonia, their cousin Ethan now the King following the unfortunate death of his father, James' younger brother, Valerian. He moved up the steps, an amused smile curving his lips as he looked at his cousin, his sister Ariella on his arm, their two younger brothers, Aidan and Jacen following them. The three young men bowed deeply, and Ariella curtsied.

Aidan threw a grin at Hadrian, right along with a raised dark brow. : That was a very nice show, cousin. : He sent to him telepathically.

: Alright, : he returned, the flush that had never quite left his face, flaring again. : So I'm attracted to him. :

: A bit more than attracted, Harry, : came back at once. 

: Aidan, : he sent back in embarrassment.

"Harry, it does no good to deny what you feel. Have you told him you love him? :

A pause, as well as a feeling of uncertainty followed those words. : Hadrian, : came Rohan's suddenly worried interruption. : You DO realize that you have absolutely nothing to worry about? Rabastan has been in love with you for well over a couple of years, and I would certainly hope you've realized that he's your soul bonded. :

Green eyes rose to meet the silver as Rohan, Brady, and the triplets, Kaeden, Colten, and Jaeden climbed the dais steps. : I wasn't sure at first, but now...He really does love me? : he asked his mental tone holding wonder.

They both looked at him with smiles. : YES, Harry, he really does love you. Now don't you think it's about time you told him you love him in return. I mean, it's only fair, cousin. : Aidan told him as Rohan and his brothers joined him.

: You do need to tell him, Harry. :

As the three of them had been talking privately to each other, the representative from Trillium made his way up the steps. While Trillium no longer had a Royal Family, they were now under the rule of an Imperial Governor. A Governor who, instead of coming himself to Aurelia, citing he had far to much to do then to attend birthday parties for royal brats...err, children of the High King of Aurelia. He had, instead, sent his Lt. Governor, a tall muscular man with blond curly waves of hair, dark brown eyes in a handsome, almost angular face. He was somewhere in his forties, named Antonius.

It was as he reached the top step that both Aidan and Rohan received a sudden burst of intense unease, then a powerful sense of fear overwhelmed their shields. : HADRIAN! : they both sent at once, their alarm clear.

: Roark, Harry! : Aidan said. : He's terrified! :

Hadrian's head, as did Adreian's, snapped around at the same time as suddenly the two feeling exactly what Roark was, thanks to the empathy bond between Harry and Roark, and through their shared Force abilities. They saw immediately what had so terrified their youngest brother. Antonius dark eyes were on their brother, very slowly moving over him, a look of lust barely hidden. In response to Roark's feelings, Hadrian immediately shifted closer to his brother, Adreian, standing to Roark's left, doing the same, and Roark, immediately feeling his brothers protective presence, stepped back into them, seeking their safety as much as their protection, deep shudders of intense distaste moving through him.

: Harry? : came the intensely worried voice. "Adreian? What the hell? :

: Bran, : Adreian sent back at once as their Uncle Thorin, King's Consort Bilbo, and cousin's Fili and Kili began to climb the steps. : Warn the family. The Lt. Governor has taken an interest in our baby. He has some very distasteful thoughts and feeling. :

: Son of a BITCH, : Branden snarled even as he began to speak telepathically with the rest of their family. : Rory? Baby, are you alright? :

: I-- : he began. :This is...unpleasant, and very disconcerting, Bran, : he said right along with everything that he was feeling. : He's so...so-- :

: He is a sick and very perverted man, Roark, : came their sisters calm voice as Fili and Kili moved to support Harry and Adreian. 

Thorin and Bilbo had moved up to now standing on either side of the Lt. Governor, each of them with heads turned, glaring at the man, and though Bilbo's appearance was not all that threatening given his small size, you DID NOT mess with his family. You learned very quickly just how deadly Bilbo Baggins-Durin became when you did.

: Try to block him out, sweetling, : Caelyn told him, noticing Kili's suddenly strained look. : Kili? What is it? :

: Later, : came his strained voice, slipping a protective arm around Roark. "Come on, Rory, block him out, : came softly.

: I'm TRYING, but it's...he's so... : he shuddered again, turning into Kili's embrace, the ballroom becoming quiet as they began to become aware that something was wrong.

: Trust me, sweetheart, he will never get anywhere near you to lay a hand on you. We know him for what he is, and for what he has done to others. We, and those close to us will protect you, just as we move to protect anyone we know he takes an interest in. Harry, Kili, help him to set up some stronger shields. :

Now they were all glaring at the Lt. Governor, who suddenly became very uncomfortable between the stare's of the entire Royal family, turned and left the dais, much to everyone's relief, disappearing into the crowded ballroom.

: Roark, : came James' voice. : Are you alright now, my Ghivashel {precious}? :

A very deep sigh. : I will be, Papa. Did you see? : he turned his head, his face pale. : He's the one who kidnapped and raped Cameron. :

"We did see, : came Thorin's voice as Bilbo moved to slip his arm around him on the left. 

"What happened to Cameron, my nephew," he began so only they could hear, "will never happen to you. We are, one and all, doing our best to protect any of the young men he shows any interest in."

"I've never before felt such..." he shuddered again. "Uncle Bilbo, Cameron--"

"Put it from you mind, little one," he interrupted him. "And Cameron is now being very well guarded by my own Guardian, so him, you need not worry about."

: We will always take care of our own, my son, : came Lily's soft voice. : Aidan? Rohan? He is now protected a little better from such thought and emotions? :

: As protected as he can be, Aunt Lily, : Aidan told her. :Kili? :

: The shields are in place, but not nearly as strong as I would like. :

: That will take time. As long as they are in place, and he is not being battered by strong emotion, they will strengthen as time goes on. :

: Then for now, let us put any further talk of this incident aside to be dealt with later, but all of you are to make sure that animal get's no where near Roark tonight. Am I clear? :

: Yes, Father. : came from James' children.

: Of course, Uncle, : came from the cousin's

And finally, : I'll go talk to the triplets right now. :

A/N Okay, here's chapter 4 for everyone. I will begin Chapter five as soon as I get the final Chapter to The Rumor of Peace finished. Hopefully within the next couple of days as I return to work tomorrow. Please leave me some kind of a review or even just a few words on how you think the story is. I would really like to know what you all think, good or bad.

Thanks for reading. Acaciarose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birthday Ball continues. The betrothal is announced to the fury of one.

: Excellent, thank you, Rohan, : James said to him as his eyes scanned the ballroom. "Let the Noble Houses now approach!" he called out.

As each of the Houses approached the Throne, Roark's elder brothers, as well as Fili and Kili, wishing to remove the memory of what had just happened, began to take turns sharing amusing, scarcely known facts about certain members of each household that came forward. Soon however, it became a game of who could out due whom on the information given. Hadrian and Roark, quiet and withdrawn at first, choosing instead to listen in silence to their sister, brothers and cousin's, finally began to relax, to share a few of their own thoughts and views as they left the dais, occasionally having to hide their amusement and, on rare occasions, out right laughter.

: Alright, children, that will be quite enough, I think. : James scolded them when Roark, who had grown tired of standing and moved to sit at his mother's feet, had suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, hiding his face in her sapphire skirt.

Barely turning his head, the twitch of his lips barely visible. : As true as that statement may have been, nephew, that was not a polite thing to say about the lady. : Thorin said sternly, though they could hear the touch of amusement in his voice.

: It wasn't meant to be, Uncle. Poor Braeden, Branden and Kili have had to fight her off on several occasions as she simply will not take no for an answer. I'm quite sure were Harry not set to wed, or our Roark but a few years older-- :

: I would think, Alek, that her brother would be more our type. :

: That would not stop her, I'm afraid, and trust me Imp, he SO would not be. He is VERY much like his sister. :

: Hum...that is a shame. He is, after all, very handsome. :

: He is at that, Nadadith {little brother}, and he knows it too, : came from Hadrian. : He's very conceited. :

: Handsome is as handsome does, sweetheart, : Caelyn told him with amusement. : Harry is right, though, and conceit is the LEAST of his faults. :

: Children. :

: Yes, Adad {father}, : came from all of them at once.

Supper came after the Presentations of all the Royal and Noble Houses were completed. Everyone moved into the Grand Dining Hall where several circular tables were set up beneath the High Table that sat on yet another dais for the Royal family, as well as the families of Caldonia and Erebor. Each table held name cards in a seating arrangement that pleased almost everyone, though there were a few who were bound to be unhappy with where they had been placed.

Once everyone was seated, drinks were first poured out, and James stood, offering a toast to his two youngest, speaking of their births, the few amusing incidents they had as they grew up that had both boys flushing and the Hall laughting, then, once their High King returned to his seat, Lily had stood up, began to speak as well, smiling widely at her two youngest as their faces went even pinker at her words. Clapping sounded as Lily returned to her seat, her husband taking her hand and bringing it to his lips as supper was brought in.

All the dishes that were served that night were the favorites of the two Princes. The soups came first, followed by the main course, then finally deserts, along with platters of fruits, cheeses, and crackers. Once the last of the meal had been cleared away, they all returned to the Grand Ballroom where the guests saw that two long tables had been set up, each containing the gifts for Hadrian and Roark from their family, friends and members of their court. It was as the last gift was being opened and shown off that the great golden at the south end of the ballroom were pushed open to admit nine large men, surrounding another. All of them were dressed the same, in the ceremonial clothing of the Royal Guardians, which told everyone a new Guard was about to be presented tonight.

People moved to the side as the men passed them, heading for the dais, silence falling as James and Lily rose to their feet. James stepped forward. "We have one more gift we would like to present to our youngest. Roark, my Ghivashel, {precious}, would you join us here on the dais, please?"

Roark, who was at the moment sitting with his twin brother's Braeden and Brenden, cousin's Fili, Kili and Jacen, his brothers Adreian, Hadrian, as well as Hadrian's betrothed, Rabastan, excitedly showing them the newest hand held mini computer that did everything he could have ever hoped for and more besides, looked up at his fathers call. Handing the small computer to Hadrian, he got to his feet, moved back to the dais and climbed the steps to his parents side.

The nine Guardian's, upon reaching the first step of the dais, stopped, then bowed as one before shifting, five to the right, four to the left, leaving the one in the middle standing alone. He was nearly as big as all the others, standing almost six four, well muscled and weighing approximately 240. His hair was a thick, almost wavy sandy blond color, his eyes a light brown color. He was, Roark saw, just as heavily armed as the others.

King's Guardian Sirius began to climb the steps as Roark continues to study the big man. There was a large broadsword, bigger than the one his uncle Thorin had just gifted him with. It was in a plain, hand sown dark brown leather over steel scabbard. There were also a couple of knives, several smaller throwing knives visible, and a laser pistol on his left hip, and those were just the ones he COULD see.

Sirius reached Roark's side and he turned his head to look up at him. "Sirius?"

He smiled, lay a hand on his shoulder. "Roark Killian Potter," he began in a deep resonate voice that carried out into the silence of the ballroom, "on this day of your fourteenth birthday, do we present to you your Guardian. This," he lifted his other hand, "is Guardian Dante, and from this night forward, he will be your personal bodyguard. It will hence forth be his responsibility to protect you form any and all harm, and...though we pray such will never happen, will he give his life for yours. Guardian Dante, come you forward," Sirius had to smile as Dante hurried up the steps, his eyes resting solely on the boy that was to be his charge. "At this time, do we, their Royal Majesties, High King James and High Queen Lily place into your care, their most precious treasure, their youngest son, His Royal Highness, Roark Killian Potter al Aurelia, Prince of the Realm."

Roark stepped forward, his emerald green eyes bright with unshed tears as he was unable to holdback as Dante went to one knee before him, his head bowed as he began to speak. "With my life do I swear to guard and protect you from any, and all harm, my Prince."

Roark reached out to lay his hand upon that bowed head., saying in a soft, clear voice laden with emotion. "By my word and action do I accept you, Guardian Dante. Rise, my Guardian."

"The bond is now made. He who is given to he who has received and accepted, so once again do we become one with the Royal House of Aurelia."

Dante rose to his feet, gentle fingers coming up to brush away the tears that had begun to fall from his charges cheeks. "Do not cry, my Prince."

Roark smiled. "I cry with happiness, Dante. Sometimes, some emotions are just not meant to be blocked. Even were I to try, I am not sure that I COULD block them."

"That, my Prince, is one of the dangers of being such a strong empath."

"It is indeed," he agreed, then turned to smile up at his mother. "Aditha {mother}, would you do me the honor of opening the dancing?" he asked as he extended his arm to her.

She smiled. "It would be my pleasure, my son," she answered, laying her hand on his arm. Together they walked down the steps to the dance floor as the musicians began to play.

cccVccc

It was nearing midnight when Lily, her green eyes sweeping the ballroom searching for each of her children, found them until her eyes fell on her youngest. Leaning over, she reached out to lay a hand on his arm to draw his attention from where he spoke quietly with Sirius, Remus, and...to her surprise, Severus Prince Snape. 

Her eyes widened, and a small smile began to twist her lips. James and Severus had had a very rough start, and that was putting it mildly. During their schooling years, when they had all attended Hogwarts, James and Sirius had both been bully's. It wasn't until his parents, the then High King Killian and High Queen Caelyn had gotten word of what he was up too and walked into the school, surprising Albus with their surprise visit. In the meeting that had followed, James was threatened with being pulled out of Hogwarts entirely and sent to either Erebor or Caldonia to finish his magical education if he did not straighten up and start acting the Crown Prince he was.

When James had said that Severus was nothing more than a slimy Slytherin, Killian had shocked him by announcing HE had been a Slytherin. That as far as he was concerned, Houses did not matter as much as everyone seemed to think they did. When you came right down to it, magic was magic, be it dark, grey or light, it really didn't matter. What mattered was how you decided to use it. They had both then flayed Dumbledore for allowing the rivalry between the houses to get to the point that he actually ALLOWED such antics to go on, that he should allow the bullying to get to the point that it had was unacceptable, too which he had merely chuckled and told them, 'Boys will be boys, Your Majesty and such rivalry's will happen.' Killian had NOT agreed and much to Albus' shock had immediately pulled his son out of Hogwarts.

"I think, my love," she began as he turned his attention to her, "that it is time to make the betrothal announcement. Our son is very tired," she said with a nod of her head.

James was not the only one to follow her nod to where Roark, whose dark head rested against Branden's shoulder. Branden spoke softly and Roark nodded, a small hand coming up to touch slender fingers to his brothers jaw. Branden lifted his own hand to curl it around Roark's.

"Hum...yes, you may be right, Lils. He is looking just a little to pale for my liking."

"His emotions," Severus spoke up quietly, "have run a full gamut tonight, and after what happened with Trillium's Lt. Governor..." he paused, shook his head, looked at each of them. "We should have seen that coming."

"I agree," Lily said, "we should have, but who would have thought he would actually dare to show any kind of interest in Roark?"

"He went after Cameron, so why wouldn't he?" Sirius growled.

"Well, seeing some of what Cameron endured was terrifying to an extreme for him. He's very nearly completely drained."

"His reserves are in good condition, but if he stays in here much longer, even that will begin to wan. Best you think about getting him out of here before all his shields come down completely. You'll have a castle full of people complaining of migraine's come the morning."

That was then they all noticed Aidan threading his way through the crowd to where the five Princes were. He knelt before the seated Branden and Roark, said something as he reached out, smoothing his fingers over Roark's brow even as Kili, his hands on both their shoulders, said something to Aidan that soon had him frowning.

"He's worried," Remus spoke up quietly as he squatted beside Lily's throne. "They all are."

"Hum..." James hummed as he watched with a frown forming, "very worried. Severus, you wouldn't happen to have an omega blocker on you, would you?" The look he gave him had him chuckling softly. "Good, we may just need it before this is all said and done." : Branden? : he spoke softly to his third youngest.

Branden moved his hand up and down his brother's back in a slow, calming motion as his father's strong voice came to him. He turned his head, bright blue eyes meeting his father's. : He's getting very sleepy, Adad {father}, though I think he will not admit it. :

James' chuckle sounded in his son's mind. : Any more than you would, my son, if I were to put it to you, and I know that you are just as tired as Roark is. :

Branden chuckled softly himself then. : No, Adad {father}, that I would not. It's a matter of pride, you understand. :

: What? That you can stay awake as long as your elder brothers? :

: Just so. :

: Aiden and Kili are worried. As are you and Harry. What does Aidan say? :

: We are worried, yes. He's completely emotionally exhausted. So badly so that his shields are beginning to weaken, to fluctuate, failing at all to frequent intervals. Kili, Harry and I have been acting as buffers, covering the failures as they happen for the last couple of hours at least. :

: I've just placed some shields of my own on him, Uncle James, : Aidan told him quietly into his mind so as not to startle him. : We are, however, going to have to get him out of here very soon, or there are going to be problems, and a few very serious headaches. :

: Severus has said the same. :

A smile. : He would know, wouldn't he? If Roark's shields come down completely, everyone in this room is going to know it. Headmaster Dumbledore approached me just before I came over here. :

James frowned. : For what reason? :

: He wants me to intervene. Tell you that Roark MUST be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Between his magic, his Force abilities and his psychic gifts, he is a danger not only to himself, but to those around him. :

: That deceitful, manipulative old COOT! : Lily suddenly entered their conversation. : How dare he even suggest that one of my children would EVER-- :

: Easy now, darling. I will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about his tactics to gain control of our son. Branden, bring him to us. Aidan, Kili, we'd like for the two of you to join us, : James said softly. : Harry may bring Rabastan up as well, if he so wishes. We are going to announce the betrothal now. :

Branden turned his head, brushing a kiss to his brother's brow. "Papa and Mama would like us up on the dais now," he said softly, turning his head to smile at Harry and Rabastan. "You may bring Rabastan if you wish."

Roark opened his eyes, his hand raising to discreetly cover a yawn. "They want to announce the betrothal, don't they?"

"They do. Come on now, on your feet Nadadith {little brother}," he said setting him on his feet, then getting to his own. Taking his hand, they began to work their way around the perimeter of the room. Rabastan, his arm around Harry's waist. following. : Braeden? : he sent to his twin. : It's time. :

Braeden , who stood with several young ladies and men, looked around. "Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen, but I am needed elsewhere at the moment. : He nodded to them, then turned, sending out... : Adreian? :

: Cae and I are already headed up with Christian. Where is Harry? :

: With us. Alek? Simon? :

: Aleksander, Fili and I are climbing the stairs as we speak, : came Simon's deep voice into his mind. : How is he, Bran? :

: He's becoming very strained. Any of us who can give him a bit of shielding would be a great help. He's fluctuating badly, and some of his shields are beginning to fail at regular intervals. :

: Whatever he needs, he will have, : came the immediate reply.

Seeing the eight Royal children gathering on the dais, silence fell in the ballroom and the musicians stopped playing as James and Lily rose to their feet, stepping forward together. "Before we end the Ball tonight, we have one last announcement to make if we could have every ones attention please," he said, waiting only a moment before going on. "Earlier this evening, in my study, in the presence of my wife Lily, our eldest son, Aleksander, King Thorin of Erebor, Corvus of Calseres , and his two eldest sons, Christian and Rodolphus, we negotiated and put to paper a betrothal contract."

Several gasps sounded from around the ballroom as Sirius called out in a resonate voice. "Prince Rodolphus Lestrange, will you now approach the Throne and state your intention before this Court?"

"I will," came his answer from where he stood beside his youngest brother. He came forward then to move up the steps of the dais to stop before the Royal Family. He was wearing a white silk shirt, tucked into black dress slacks, a dark blue, silver satin embroidered velvet doublet over the shirt, and a slender gold circlet on his dark head. He bowed first to James and Lily, then, to everyone's shock except for those that were in the 'know' moved to the silent but watchful Prince Roark. He was standing close to Kili and Branden, his hand still in his brothers.

"Your Highness," he began, his voice deep as he made his bow to him, before going to one knee before him, "on this night of your fourteenth birthday, do I come before you and ask that you hear and accept my words now set to paper. Will you hear what I have to say, Prince Roark?"

"I will hear what you have to say, Prince Rodolphus," he told him into the absolute silence of the Ballroom.

"I do so swear before this court and company that on your sixteenth birthday, I will come to Aurelia. I will then ask you for your permission to court you for the period of one year. On your seventeenth birthday, I will then ask for your hand in marriage."

He was cut off then, a grin quirking his lips at the loud gasps that rang throughout the room, right along with the murmurings and whispers. The loudest gasp, however, came from Rodolphus' mother, Queen Fiona, who even now was standing beside her widely smiling husband, King Corvus.

At once, both Aiden and Kili's heads turned, both of them feeling the sudden, very intense burst of fury, and their eyes narrowed as they tried to pin point where the feeling came from. : Aiden? : came privately from Kili.

: I know, cousin, I feel it, : he answered.

"If you agree, Roark, to become my husband, we can then be wed on or around your eighteenth birthday."

That was when Fiona turned on her husband to snarl at him. "Just WHAT have you DONE, Corvus?"

"I suggest you moderate your tone, Fiona," he told her as he saw both Aiden and Kili's eyes settled on her, and as he turned to look at her, he caught a brief sight of the deep frown's on King Thorin's and King Rohan's faces, as well. Glancing back over toward Roark, he saw that Aiden, Kili and Hadrian had all shifted loser to Roark, all three of their locked on her. "It's really very simple, Fiona. I've done two things. One, I've prevented you form attempting to use Rodolphus to steal Christian's Throne once I am gone, not that Dolph would have ever allowed you to use him so. Two, I have prevented you from hurting our son further by trying to force him into another, unwanted marriage. Which I know you are also trying to arrange."

"You are a fool, Corvus. If you--" she gasped sharply when her wrist was seized in a hard, bruising grip.

"No, Fiona. You are the fool if for ONE moment you actually believed that I did not know exactly what you were attempting, PLANNING to do. YOU, my dear, are an even bigger fool if you thought...if you truly believed I'd let you get away with it," he let her go., whispering harshly. "I am giving you fair warning, wife. Be very careful what you plan. My Queen you may be, but you can still be brought down. You can still be tried with High Treason if you go too far."

"You are threatening ME!"

"Why yes, Fiona, I am. James and Thorin have held their hands ONLY because I assured them I would be handling the matter. This is your only warning. Push any further, and it will not be me you deal with, but Aurelia's High King and Erebor's King."

"Tell me, my Prince," came Rodolphus' voice as his mother opened her mouth to reply to that, only to close it again when she saw the glares that James Potter and Thorin Durin were now directing at her, "will you accept the words of my future intentions to you?"

Roark stared into Rodolphus' sienna colored brown eyes, saw the seriousness there, saw how intently they looked at him, yet there was a softness there too, an affection he had never before seen from him. He studied his face carefully, fully aware of the silence that stretched around them as people waited for their Princes answer. 

Then, finally, slowly, he gave a nod. "I will accept your intentions of courtship in two's year's time, Prince Rodolphus. As for marriage between us...well, we will just have to wait and see what will develop, will we not? Papa," he turned his head, "you have the papers?"

"I do, my son," James replied with a proud smile at his youngest, reaching beneath his doublet to draw out both folded copies of the betrothal agreement and handed them to him.

Roark took both copies, unfolded the thick parchment they were written on, read them over as he had been taught, then held out a hand into which a grinning Aleksander placed a pen. He signed both copies beneath the signatures that were already there.

"Done, then," he said as he folded, then handed one of the copies to Rodolphus, the other back to his father, who accepted it with a smile.

Rodolphus took the folded betrothal agreement, and with a pleased smile slipped it beneath his doublet to be given to Corvus later. Then, from his slacks pocket he drew out a small, black velvet box. Inside, when he opened it, was a beautiful silver filigree band in an intricate intertwined Aurelian and Calserian design. "This ring, Prince Roark, is not meant to be more than a promise of a promise, chosen carefully from your own family's jeweler," he said, removing the ring. "Will you accept this ring as a token of my future promise to you?"

Roark gave him a smile, lifting then extending his right hand to Rodolphus so that he could slide the ring into place on his finger. Then, much to Rodolphus' surprise, that same hand lifted further to slide his fingers over his smooth jaw. "I think I shall look forward to the day you come to Aurelia to court me, Your Highness," he said softly, then, to Rodolphus' further surprise he leaned forward to press a light kiss to his brow, his smile becoming even wider as Rodolphus' eyes suddenly went very wide. "Now, I am very tired. May I be excused, Papa? Mama?"

"Yes, of course, you may," James replied at once. "Harry, Branden, please see your brother to his suite."

"Of course, Papa," they said instantly.

Hadrian moved forward at once to extend his hand to Roark. "Ready?"

Roark nodded, slipping his hand into his brother's as his green eyes swept the Ballroom and their guests. "I wish you all a good night, and on behalf of Hadrian and myself, I give you all my thanks for this night," he looked one last time at Rodolphus. "Good night, Prince Rodolphus, may you rest well this night."

"Good night to you as well, my Prince. It is my hope that you rest well as well."

"It is my hope that I will," he said with one last smile before turning and leaving dais, exiting the Ballroom through a doorway hidden behind rich red and gold velvet drapery, his brother's, Rabastan still at Hadrian's side, Aidan and Kili following him, and behind them, the Royal Guardian's, Dante, Falcon, Blaize, and Tauriel.

A/N Well FINALLY, here is chapter five for you. Sorry this took so long, but the rewrite decided it wanted to go one way when I REALLY wanted it to stay the way it was. The rewrite won. Hope you all like it. Let me know what your think by leaving a review, be it good or bad 

Thanks for reading.

Acaciarose


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief intimate moment between Harry and Rabastan. A talk between three Lestrange brothers.

It was only a short time later that they reached the door to his suite of rooms. His brothers each gave him warm hugs, brushing kisses to his brow. Branden knelt before him, looking into his exhaustion dulled emerald eyes. "I want you to promise me something."

"Depends on what it is," he returned with a slight tilt of his head.

"If you can't sleep...if you start having any kind of bad dreams, we want you wake us."

"Branden--"

Fingers settled over his lips. "You do not have to handle this alone, Roark Killian, nor should you try too. I mean it. ANY bad dreams from what you saw tonight, or if you have any trouble sleeping, you come to one of us."

After a moment, Roark nodded. "Alright," he told him and when his brow rose, he sighed deeply. "Fine, I promise if I have any bad dreams, or I can't sleep I will come wake one of you."

Kili chuckled as he bent to hug him as Branden stood. "There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked of his cousin as he drew back to look at him.

"I guess not," he said as Aidan hugged him, dropping to one knee to look him in the eye, studying him. "Aidan."

"You alight, kiddo? Your shields are still a bit out of kilter."

Roark nodded. "Now that I'm out of the ballroom, I'm fine, but..." he paused, his head tilting just a bit as he frowned, "someone was very angry about what Rodolphus did tonight."

Aidan shook his head with a rueful look as he resisted the urge to look up at Rabastan. "We tried to shield you from that."

"You did for the most part, but whoever it was, they were very angry...furious would be more like it, I would say."

Rabastan shifted slightly, prompting Aidan to glance up at him and give him a very slight shake of his head as Kili dropped down beside Aidan to draw Roark's eyes. "Try not to worry about it too much," he told him softly. "You just go on to bed and try to get some sleep."

"Okay," Roark said as he hugged the two of them. "Thank you, both of you, for the help tonight."

"You're more then welcome, kiddo," Aidan said as he and Kili got to the feet. "Good night, Roark."

Harry came forward then to hug him. "Sleep well, my Nadadith {little brother}. I'll see you in the morning." He reached out then, brushing back a stray bit of midnight hair out of his eyes. "I'll leave the connecting door between our rooms unlocked, okay?"

Roark gave a nod as he was released and Rabastan moved to give him a hug then. "Sleep well, Roark, and a very happy birthday to you."

Roark returned Rabastan's hug, saying softly into his ear. "I think it was your mother who was so furious."

Rabastan drew free of him. "It was, but none of us want you to worry about it. She was no more pleased to hear of my intention to marry Harry either. If she continues to cause trouble, she will be handled."

Roark nodded with a smile. "Okay. Love you all," he said as a huge yawn suddenly broke free, making them all chuckle.

"Love you too, Squirt," Branden said, turning his head as the door opened. "Jaeden, get him into bed, then you may seek your own."

"Will do, Bran," Jaeden told him. "Come inside now, Roark."

He nodded, turning to go into his room as he covered his mouth, another huge yawn breaking free. He heard their chuckling as his door was pushed closed by a smiling Jaeden. Rabastan slipped an arm around Harry's waist, drew him close to his side.

"Come on, love," he said softly, "I'll walk you to your door. Good night Branden, Aidan, Kili. I'll see all of you at breakfast tomorrow. Sleep well."

"You too, Basti. Night, Harry," Branden said, giving his younger brother a warm hug before turning and heading across the hall to his own suite, Blaize following him.

"Night," Kili told them as he too gave Harry a quick hug, then turned with Aidan to head to their own suites.

"Highness?" came the soft question from one of the two remaining Guardian's.

"I'll be fine with Rabastan, Falcon. You and Dante may seek your own beds."

"As you say, Highness. Good night then," Falcon turned, looking at Dante to see him staring at Roark's closed door. "Come on. Our youngest Prince will likely sleep late tomorrow morning so they'll be no sense in you appearing in his rooms until at least ten, eleven at the latest. Let's get some sleep."

Dante nodded, turning and following Falcon down the hall to their own set of rooms as Rabastan turned Harry toward his door. Moments later, Harry suddenly found himself pressed to the hallway wall, Rabastan leaning in to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry moaned, his arms raising to wrap around his neck as his lips parted, allowing Rabastan's tongue in the thoroughly explore.

"My GOD, Harry, I want you," Rabastan said in a deep, husky voice after he pulled out of the kiss, meeting Harry's passion darkened emerald gaze.

"Bas," he breathed, feeling one of Rabastan's hands sliding down over the hard ridge that was now tenting his slacks. "Oh...my...GOD," he gasped, arching into the touch as Rabastan bent to take his lips again.

A moment later the sound of a throat being cleared had then drawing apart and turning their head's to see Colten standing in the open doorway of Harry's suite, a stern look on his face, though amusement was visible in his silver gaze. 

"That will be quite enough of that now, Hadrian. Rabastan, you know better."

A nod. "I do, but he's so irresistible."

Colten chuckled. "Go to bed," he ordered him. "Harry, inside."

Rabastan gave him one last, brief kiss. "Go on now, babe, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." He turned then, heading for the stairs that would take him up to his own suite of rooms, whistling as he went, Harry watching him.

"Harry," Colten said, a smirk twisting his lips, "inside. Now."

"By all the Gods, Cole," he said huskily as they entered his suite, moving through his sitting room into his bedroom. "I never thought to feel so...so..." he shook his head, unable to come up with the words he was wanting to say.

"Hot? Horny?" came the questions right along with a round of deep chuckling as he took the circlet, moving to put it away as Harry continued to undress. "I gather, then, you finally told him that you loved him?"

"Yes. He told me he was the one who came to mother and father asking for my hand in marriage. Now, I think, we both feel these next two months will not pass fast enough."

"Of course you do. Come on now, into bed with you," he said, holding back the smoky grey satin comforter and top sheet.

Once Harry had slid into bed, settling himself on his back, he looked up into Colten's shadowed face as his best friend tucked the sheet and comforter around him, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Cole?"

He shook his head. "It's late and nothing you need to worry about. It's just...once you marry Rabastan, things will change."

"Well, yes, to some extent, I'm sure they will, but there is one thing I can assure you will remain the same," he smiled up into silver eyes. "You, Prince Colten Hunter Greydon, will always be my best friend, just as I will always be yours."

A return smile. "Of that I have no doubt, Harry." He got to his feet. "Good night, see you in the morning."

"Night, Cole," he murmured as he rolled over onto his side, pulling the comforter over his shoulder. He was asleep before his bedroom door closed. 

cccVccc

"Mother is furious," Cameron aid as he took the chair in front of the low burning fire across from his brothers.

"We knew that she would be," Rodolphus said quietly, taking the glass of scotch that Rabastan handed to him, his eyes on his youngest brother. "She's already sent her maid, Melenna, to tell me she wants to see me in the morning." He turned his head, lips quirking. "Just as she did you when she learned of your betrothal to Hadrian, Bas."

A shrug. "Lot of good it did her. She'll try to demand that you break the betrothal," he told him with a shake of his head, "just as she did me." He sat down in the chair beside him after handing Cameron his wine, a glass of brandy in his own hand.

A nod. "Very likely, but I have no intention of breaking the betrothal, so it'll do her no good."

Cameron drew in a deep breath as his brown eyes widened. "You saw something!" he exclaimed.

Rodolphus had to smile as he sipped from his glass. "It was a possibility, Cam, and I can only hope that what I saw will come true. The bond is there, and it stirs, but it is not open. Speaking of possibilities..." an arched brow as he looked over at him, "what, exactly, was going on between you and Adreian?"

"What?!" Rabastan gasped, turning his head to see his youngest brother flush. "Cam?"

Cameron shook his head. "There is nothing going on between us," he answered them quietly, looking from one to the other. "In case you both have forgotten, he's betrothed."

"A betrothal that, according to Aleksander and Simon, is more likely than not to be broken as Adreian has very little liking left for Duke Kennedy. They say he has changed much over the course of the last couple of years," he sipped from his tumbler, humming at the taste of the scotch, his eyes still in his youngest brother. "They ALSO say Adreian will barely speak to the man, and avoids him as much as he can."

"As we all saw tonight," Rabastan said as a smirk twisted hi lips. "It was rather amusing watching the Duke try to latch on to Adreian, and watching the ways Adreian came up with to avoid him, going so far one time to have Kartiel block access to him. The look on Kartiel's face was priceless."

Deep chuckles sounded. "I'm sure as, according to Maverick, Kartiel dislikes the man more than Adreian does."

"Indeed." Rabastan lifted his glass, sipped, looking over the rim at Cameron. "Imagine this if you will...Mother's reaction to Cameron being betrothed to Adreian."

They looked at each other, began to chuckle which then turned into full laughter. When they finally calmed a short time later, Cameron shook his head. "I really don't think that's likely to happen no matter how much I may like for it too. Adreian and I, not his breaking his betrothal contract."

"Perhaps...perhaps not. Let us ask you this, little brother. If you were given a chance to court Adreian, to be with him, would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat," came back instantly.

"Then all I can say is...believe that you will be with him, and just maybe, you will be," Rabastan said as suddenly he got an idea, and he grinned. "Stay here on Aurelia with me instead of returning home."

A sudden flash of hope in dark chocolate eyes, only to be chased away by disappointment. "Mother will never allow it, Basti, and you know it," came softly as he looked away from them both.

It was the final look in their youngest brothers eyes that had them sitting forward in their own chairs. "So don't go to mother with your request for permission to stay. Go to father. Talk to him...explain why you wish to remain," Rodolphus told him.

"Now there's an idea," Rabastan said with a nod. "If father gives his permission for you to stay, there is little mother will be able to do, she will have to accept his decision."

Silence, then Rodolphus spoke up, "She's headed for trouble, boys," he paused to sip from his glass, "serious, no going back trouble."

They both nodded, but it was Cameron who said softly. "We know, but I certainly can't stop her, any more than either of you can. She refuses to listen, and I'm sorry to say I'm not even sure I want to keep trying. I just don't know what to say to her any more."

"Don't feel to bad about that, Cam," Rabastan said after a moment. "I gave up trying to talk to her at all. About anything."

"Because of Harry?"

A nod. "For the most part. She bows to him because, as a Royal Prince of Aurelia, he outranks her, but that's it. When she speaks to him, you can hear in her voice how she feels about having to bow to him, and more. All she ever does is rant and rave at me for agreeing to marry him in the first place. She's completely forgotten, or better yet, refuses to acknowledge it was me that went to James and Lily about the match. The closer to the wedding we get, the more vindictive she becomes."

"For reason's of her own, she doesn't want us marrying into this family, and I think we all have a very good idea as to why that may be. For myself, I've tried to talk to her several times, especially after she raised such a fuss about Harry, but like the both of you, I've had no luck. She just will NOT listen," Rodolphus turned his head, a dark brow arching. "By the by, Bas, has he told you he loves you yet? Or you him for that matter?"

Rabastan smiled. "Didn't you by any chance notice that we'd disappeared for a short time? Or that Falcon was standing guard near one of the smaller garden terrace doors?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't," Rodolphus answered. "I was paying more attention to the way the others were going to such great lengths to keep Trillium's Lt. Governor away from Roark."

Cameron tensed, his face paling as Rabastan frowned darkly. "Yeah, Harry told me what was going on there when I asked about it. He asked me if I would help him to protect Roark, which I would have done regardless."

"Why?" Rodolphus growled. "What happened?"

"It seems that bastard had settled his perverted, sickening attentions on Roark, and he picked up on them immediately. It was his fear that alerted Aidan, Rohan and Kili that something was seriously wrong. It was Aidan who warned Harry."

"Son of a bitch!" Cameron swore sharply. "Is Roark alright?"

Rabastan looked over at him worriedly. "Are you?"

"Oh," he began, "I well remember those feeling, and so very much more. I was scared, but I was also stupid. I should have said something after he released me after the first time, told someone, ANYONE what he was continuing to do to me. I didn't, and in the end I paid the price of remaining silent," he shook his head. "I'll be fine, Bas."

Rabastan raised a dark brow, knowing damn good and well that Cameron wasn't being completely honest with them, but for now, he's let him be. "Roark is fine, Cam. The Lt. Governor never got close enough to him to cause any trouble. The few times he DID manage to get to Roark, we were there," he grinned at them. "Harry and Kili said that he was feelin very frustrated when he finally gave up, realizing there was never any chance he would be getting Roark alone."

"Good. I know that James, Lily, Thorin, Bilbo and their Guardians, as well as the eldest four, Fili and Kili too know what happened to me."

"Braeden and Branden were also informed, and I'm pretty sure Aidan told his brother's, and Rohan told his. I'm now sorry to say the Roark unfortunately knows now, as well."

"Roark?" Cameron went pale. "How?" he breathed.

"His gifts. Harry said he picked up on some of what happened from the Governor himself."

Cameron gave a slow nod, then sighed. "We probably should have told him ourselves."

"As none of us ever thought the he would dare to take such an interest in Roark, why should we?" Rabastan asked.

"Because Roark is an incredibly beautiful, innocent boy of fourteen," Cameron answered, "so of COURSE he'd take an interest." Cameron grinned suddenly. "I don't think, however, he counted on the protectiveness of Roark's family."

Rodolphus was very quiet, listening to his brothers, his eyes on the fire, lost completely within his own thoughts until... "You know," he began, turning his head to look at them, "that's one of the things I've always admired about the Potter-Durin family. They way they love each other, look after and protect each other to the exclusion of all else."

"Dolph?" Rabastan asked suddenly, a worried look entering his eyes. "Hey, my brother, are you alright?"

"Dolph, please tell me you aren't STILL blaming yourself for what happened to me?" came Cameron's more than slightly scolding tone."

"I'm fine, Bas, and no, Cam, I'm not still blaming myself, though as I think back, I think back, I realize now that you were giving off some very faint signs that something was very wrong. I can't help but feel that I failed you, that we ALL failed you. I should have spoken to you when you came back to us...MADE you talk to us. I should have seen that even though you had been allowed to come back to you, he was still raping you."

"WE should have spoken to him," Rabastan corrected him. "WE should have seen it."

Cameron shook his head, a slight grimace on his lips. "None of you really saw anything because I didn't LET you see. He had me completely convinced that he would kill one of you...especially as he killed his last toy in front of me...if I didn't keep quiet and let him continue to so whatever he wanted, WHENEVER he wanted...That he would kill Chris, and Cae...I just couldn't allow that. Couldn't allow him to hurt any of you," he looked over at Rodolphus. "It was four years ago, Dolph, let it go. Please?"

"Four years ago or yesterday, little brother, it matters not. It's a lot easier said than it's done."

Cameron shook his head, gave him a half grin. "A lot of things are easier said than done, but it is the past, and it's over. You shouldn't continue to dwell on something you can do nothing about now."

"Oh, there's something I could do if I thought I could get away with it, but still...considering Bellatrix, I guess I'm in no real position to talk about what should or should not have been done. It seems these last few years have been one horrible mistake after another. As far as Mother is concerned though..." he shook his head, looking at each of them. "I think you both realize we can't keep covering for her," he watched them nod.

"Truth is," Rabastan said suddenly, "we shouldn't HAVE to cover for her, and she's put us all in a horrible position by expecting us too, and as hard as it is for me to say this, I'm going to say it anyway. I don't think she cares, and we need to stand up and say we're not doing it any longer."

Cameron stood up suddenly, setting his still nearly half full wine glass down so hard, the wine sloshed out of the glass, and his brothers were very surprised the fragile stem didn't break. Rodolphus looked over at Rabastan, who shrugged as Cameron moved to one of the windows, pushing the heavy drapery aside to look out into the night.

"Cameron, what is it?"

"I think Rabastan is right about Mother," he said softly. "She hates him, you know," he went on without turning to look at either of them. "Why does she hate Christian so much?"

"She hates him, little brother, because he is, number one, Ileana's son. Secondly, because he, and not I, is the Heir to the Throne of Calseres."

"Well hell," Rabastan swore, looking from Cameron's tense back to Rodolphus, "surely she realizes you have never wanted the Throne."

"Oh, I'm sure she does, especially as I have made it quite clear, over and over again. It doesn't matter to her, however. All that matters to her are her plans, what SHE wants, and what she wants is Christian deposed and me on the Throne. Which is why she's so furious about my betrothal to Roark, about you wanting to marry Harry. THEY do not fit into her plans. Never have and never will. I'm also quite sure you both know that Father doesn't, and never WILL love her."

"Well, of course, he won't. Mother is not, and will never be his soulmate. Ileana was. He may have cared for her at one time, but she's screwed that up with her actions over the last few years."

"Agreed. Sometimes, given just how much she has changes, I find myself wondering why I still love her." Rabastan said discontentedly.

"Agreed," now Cameron turned to face them. "She's always been ambitious, but lately..." he shook his head, leaning back against the window sill, his arms raising to cross over his chest, "something has changed drastically, and something tells me she has been listening to people she should know better then to listen too, and I think we all know who I mean."

Nods from them both. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters, some of whom we know are in our court, as I know that Bas and I have been approached, and asked to join them for meetings, just to hear his side. Admittedly, he does have some good points, it's the way he handle's things that I object too." Rabastan said.

"Me as well," Rodolphus spoke up, "and of course, Bella was one of his Death Eaters. As good as some of his points may be, it's mother we need to talk about. She's not being as careful as she was, and even now she stands on the edge of Treason. Not JUST to Calseres, but to Erebor and Aurelia. If she continues on the course that she is on, King Thorin and our High King will not be able to continue looking away, as we all know they have been doing. If she dares to threaten any of James' children, as she has come close to doing on several occasions that I know of, there will be no choice BUT to act."

"There will be no mercy if she dares to go that far."

"Exactly, and if Adreian WERE to ask for me...and if I WERE to say yes, not only to his courtship, but to marriage--"

"Cameron, stop right there," Rodolphus got to his feet, went to his brother's side. "Let us ask you this, my brother. Do you love him?"

"No, not yet, but..." a pause, then a slow smile began to curve his lips, "the possibility does exist. I think I could come to love him very quickly if we were given enough time together. Plus, I think--" he broke off, a thoughtful look entering his eyes.

"Think what, Cam?" Rabastan asked him as he too got to his feet.

"That he may very well be my soul bonded."

They both smiled at that. "Cameron," Rodolphus began, "soul bonds are irrevocable. She can't fight with a soul bond."

"No, perhaps not, but she can sure as hell try."

"Of course she can try, but eventually she would have to give in and accept it, just as she did with me and Harry."

"Hate to tell you this, Bas, but she HAS NOT accepted you and Harry, any more then she will accept Dolph and Roark."

Deep sighs from the both of them. "We now."

Suddenly Cameron yawned. "It's very late, and I don't know about the two of you, but I'M tired. I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." He hugged them both a moment, then let then go and left the sitting room to go to his own suite of rooms across the hall.

Rabastan turned to Rodolphus, met his toffee brown eyes. "You thought about joining him, didn't you?"

Rodolphus arched a brow, a slow smirk twisting his lips. "And you didn't?"

"Oh, I admit that I did, still do. I don't regret killing her, Rodolphus, and would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Rabastan..." he sighed deeply. "They suspect, of course, that one of us killed Bella."

Warm laughter. "Of course they do, none of them are idiots. I'll see you in the morning."

"Not TOO early. I intend to sleep in until at least noon, despite Mother's demand I report to her first thing in the morning."

"She'll be fuming when you do see her."

"To fucking bad," he said, reaching out to draw Rabastan into a hug, then released him and pushed him toward the door. "Night, Bas."

"Night, Dolph," he paused in the doorway, looking back at him. "If you need me, you know where I am."

Rodolphus nodded.

A/N Well, there we go, Chapter six is finally done, with quite a few changes made from the original written version, like the fact that Rodolphus and Rabastan were strongly considering joining Voldemort, and that Rabastan had killed Bellatrix. Neither of those were in the original, it just felt right as I wrote it so I let it stay.

Please, PLEASE tell me what you think so far. I love writing, but have no clear idea what anyone truly thinks of what I've written. Leave me some kind of a review, be it good or bad. I plan on working on the next chapter of Peace Confirmed--NOT!, then I'll begin work on chapter 7 of this one.

Enjoy reading,

Acaciarose


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between mother and son. Rabastan and Harry's wedding and the reception. A kidnapping attempt is made.

"NO, Mother," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar. He felt more rested then he had since before his hated wife's death. The sound sleep had been welcome as he had not slept soundly in far too long.

"Rodolphus, my dearest son--"

"You may as well just give up, Mother," he interrupted her, his tone cooler than he's intended for it to be. "I've made up my mind on this matter, and my decision is final. I have signed the betrothal contract and I will not back out of it. It is my full intention to come to Aurelia in two year's time to begin courtship of Roark. Then, if he will agree to have me, I will marry him."

"Here's your breakfast, Dolph," Sebastien said quietly, placing a warm plate before him that contained bacon, three eggs, hash brown potatoes, and a smaller plate that contained rye toast was set down beside it.

"Thank you, Sebastien, and yes," he said quickly, "out in public I will call you Orion, but within the privacy of our rooms, I will call you by your name."

Sebastien could only sigh. "Stubborn Lestrange's," he muttered, but he grinned at his cousin.

Rodolphus barked out a laugh. "Kindly remember, dear cousin, that you are a Lestrange yourself," he said looking up to see the amusement in his emerald eyes.

"I do, and I was including myself in that statement. Is there anything else I can get either of you?" he asked, looking from Rodolphus to Queen Fiona, who had a very sour look on her face as she looked at her son.

"No, no, we're fine. Go get yourself to eat." Fiona ordered him sharply.

"Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow to her, then he turned to Rodolphus. "Dolph," he said, then turned to leave the room.

"He is not who I planned to have you marry."

A dark brow shot up at her words as he chewed, swallowed. "You would, I suppose, have me re-wed to someone like...oh, I don't know," a very distinct pause as he sipped his coffee, "Countess Bellatrix? To be abused everyday? To be consistently and constantly cheated on. To be ridiculed and told you were horri--"

"That's quite enough of that," she said with a dark look. "And of course not, dear," she waved a be-ringed hand. "I admit now that perhaps forcing you to marry Lady Bella was a very big mistake."

"I'm SO...OO glad you've finally admitted it, Mother."

"There is no need for sarcasm, Rodolphus Corvus," she scolded him sharply.

"No?" he set his mug down a little harder then he intended, telling his mother he was getting angry. "Well, I certainly felt that there was as I told you AND Grandfather repeatedly that I did not wish to marry her." A sound drew his attention and he turned his head. "Good Morning, Father," he said, the cheerful note back in his voice. "I trust Rabastan and Cameron found you?"

"Good morning to you as well, my son, and yes, they did," he answered, bright blue eyes twinkling in mirth. "I thought it was a very good idea, and have further granted Cameron my permission to remain here with Rabastan until the wedding. As his wedding date had gotten closer, Rabastan has become increasingly, and most uncharacteristically nervous. I think the idea of him having Cameron here will have a natural calming effect, though truthfully, you would probably do well as well. Would you care to stay? Get to know Roark a bit."

"As tempting as that would be, I can't. I have things I need to see too in regards to Bella, several estates have fallen into disrepair and need attention. As I cannot stay, it was my thought as well that Cameron would do him just as much good. It will also give Cam the break I think he needs from Lord Earl Lordis' constant presence and pressure to consent to his marriage proposal. A little bit of breathing room for him to think about it, and to decide if they would be a good match or not."

"They'd make an excellent match," Fiona snapped out, not at all happy about being ignored by either of them. "And what is this about Cameron remaining here?"

Corvus turned his head, a brow arching at her words. "Just like Bellatrix was an excellent match for our son, Fiona? As for the other, Rabastan has asked that Cameron be allowed to remain here on Aurelia with him until the wedding. I saw no reason to deny either of them what they wished. So..." he turned his head back to Rodolphus, picking up the cup of coffee that had been placed down before him along with a plate of food. "Thank you, Cordan, you may go. We'll see to ourselfs now. 

The footman bowed. "As you wish, your Majesty."

Once he was out of the room, Corvus sipped his coffee. "She has demanded you break the betrothal?"

"She has," he answered, "and I have, of course refused." He finished his own coffee then, pushed his half eaten breakfast away, and got to his feet. "I will go see that the other three and ready to go as soon as you get done with your meeting with our High King, King Thorin and Rohan. Mother," a small bow to her, which she frowned at. "Father," a wide grin, then he left the room.

cccVccc

Roark stood beside his brother as the last of the blessings were finally given. Rabastan leaned in to kiss Hadrian, saying in a soft voice so that only those closest to them heard him. "So, now you are finally mine."

Roark saw his brother's face flush, but he was smiling as he replied to his husband in a soft voice, "Just as you are now mine."

"We are each other's," he said, taking his hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow as they turned to face the Cathedral full of family, friends, and the invited guests that had come as witness tp the Royal wedding. 

"Your Majesties all, your Highnesses all, Lords and Ladies, and honored guests of Aurelia," the High Priest who had just married Hadrian to Rabastan said in a ringing voice. "I give to you, their Highnesses, Prince Hadrian James and Prince Rabastan Hunter Lestrange."

Harry and Rabastan stepped forward together, moved down the four steps, followed by the widely smiling Roark and Rodolphus, who had stood at his brothers side, handing him the wedding band he had placed on Harry's finger, just as he himself had given Harry the one he placed on Rabastan's once each had spoken their vows one to the other. The four of them stopped before the High King and Queen as they rose to their feet, and bowed.

James and Lily smiled, inclining their heads in acknowledgement, then with a chuckle he reached out to pull his son into a hug, Lily then hugged him after James had released him and drawn Rabastan in, murmuring something on his ear that had him nodding frantically. "We give you both our congratulations, and we most gladly welcome you into our family, Rabastan," he told him.

He smiled warmly at the two of them. "Thank you, Sir, and I am most glad to be a part of it."

"Come on now, all of you," James extended his arm to his wife, noticing that Albus Dumbledore was frowning deeply as he looked at the two Lestrange brothers, "let's return to the Palace where a magnificent feast has been set up, awaiting our return."

"James?" Lily asked softly as he lead her from the Cathedral.

"I'll talk to him." The AGAIN was left unsaid.

cccVccc

"Alright, Albus, what has your knickers in a twist now?" James demanded of the old man as he drew him aside out of the immediate hearing range of everyone.

"Are you aware your new son and law, and Prince Rodolphus Lestrange have been speaking to Lord Voldemort?"

"They both told me they were approached by him, so yes, I am aware they are talking to him. Are they Death Eaters, you are next going to ask. No, they are not, though both have admitted to me they agree with some of his ideals, if not his methods of dealing with them."

"You need to be careful, James. Voldemort wants your two youngest, especially Roark."

James' head tilted slightly. "And that is different from you how? You have been trying to get your hands on my sons since you learned of their gifts."

"I only want to see then properly trained to--"

"To be chess pieces in whatever game of chess you are playing with the man. I have told you before, and I am going to tell you again. Leave my sons out of this, they are not a part of this war you have made between light and dark, and I will not allow you to MAKE THEM a part of it."

"The Prophecy--"

"We only have your word on what that Prophecy says as you are the only one who had heard it. You play far to much with other peoples lives, Albus, using them for your own ends, all for this supposed 'Greater Good.' Life, death. Love, hate. Light, dark. Each opposite of the other. You can not have one without the other. Stop trying to destroy the balance, Albus, or the consequences will be far more severe then you could ever imagine them to be."

James turned to begin walking away, when he suddenly turned back, said in a far colder voice then Dumbledore had ever heard from him. "You will leave my sons out of this war you created with Voldemort, or you will not like what I do next if I hear you have approached them again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Your Majesty."

"Too bad I don't think you'll listen."

cccVccc

Roark stood near one of the open terrace doors leading out into the garden now in full bloom, looking around the crowded ballroom. He found Aleksander, his husband Taylor, Simon and his wife Meghan standing with their cousin's, King Ethan, Prince Aidan and Prince Fili, talking and laughing. His sister Caelyn he found on the dance floor with her husband, Christian. Of his twin brothers, Braeden and Branden, and his cousin's Kili and Jacen, he saw no sign of, though he knew them to be somewhere in the ballroom. Causing some sort of mischief he had no doubt, he thought with a smile.

That was when he spotted Adreian making his way across the dance floor to where Prince Cameron stood with his brother Rodolphus, King Rohan, and Rohan's second younger brother, Brady. Cameron looked away from them just as Adriean reached them. He bowed, spoke to him. With a smile, Cameron nodded, extended his hand to lay it in Adreian's and let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.

Roark had to smile then as Cameron lay his head against Adreian's shoulder, his brother bending his head close to Cameron's. Less than a week after his and Harry's birthday ball, Adreian had ended his year long betrothal to Duke Kennedy. No real surprise there as, he thought now, there had been something about the Duke that just had not been adding up lately. 

No sooner had the furious man left Ravenhill Palace, then Adreian had set out to begin courting Cameron. He glanced up at the dais, saw his parents leaning in close to each other as he felt an intense surge of satisfaction as the two watched the pair intently. : One of these days, Adad {father}, Aditha {mother} your schemes are going to backfire and bite you both in the ass. :

: Perhaps so, my Ghevishel {precious}, but not tonight, and do watch your language, young man. : James sent back with amusement. 

: You are not dancing, Roark. Are you alright? : came worriedly from the source that rarely spoke to him like this.

: A bit of a headache, Sirius, nothing more. Harry's emotions are just so high right now that they're beginning to overrun my shielding. : He watched his father's Guardian frown at his words, relaying them to James who also began to frown. : Stop it, both of you. None of you need to worry about me. I'm fine. :

: Are you sure, baby? : came Lily's soft voice.

: YES, Mama, I'm sure. Aiden, Rohan an Kili have all been working with me to not only build, but to strengthen what is already there. They're stronger then they have ever been. It's just that... : he paused, turning his head to find his brother now being very thoroughly kissed by his new husband. "He's so very happy, and so much in love with him, and Rabastan is the same. :

: As they should be. Their bind will be completed tonight. If it gets to be too much to handle, go into the garden. :

: That is what I was planning to--OH!! : he gasped suddenly.

: Rory? :

: Adreian, Papa. I just received a very strong surge of happiness from him, AND from Cameron. :

: Ah... : came his soft chuckle, : I do believe that your brother will be coming to see us soon about Cameron. :

: Is tomorrow soon enough for you, Papa? Mama? :

:It's not polite to eavesdrop, Adreian. :

"Who was eavesdropping? You were all speaking in broad send. Cameron has just agreed to marry me. We will be up in your office right after breakfast. Do be sure to send word to Corvus so that we may discuss the betrothal contract. :

: Of course, my son, and I'll send a note over to Corvus first thing. :

: Three spiders waiting very impatiently for you to show, my brother. :

: Roark Killian, : came with mock sternness amid his brothers laughter.

Killian himself laughed, then turned to slip out the patio doors. He had not gotten far, when, "Your Highness?"

He turned, saw them sitting in the shadows at one of the tables. "I'm just going for a little walk, Dante," he said in answer to his Guardian's question. "No," he said when he made to get to his feet, "please, don't get up. I'm not going to go any further then the small water garden. I'll call should I have need of you."

Dante frowned, but Falcon, Harry's Guardian, spoke up softly. "No further then the small water garden, Highness?" he watched him nod, turned his head. "He'll be fine, Dante."

"Let the boy breath a bit, Dante," Maverick, his brother Aleksander's Guardian said then. "The garden in question is close enough that we could get to him if there happens to be trouble." Maverick looked at him sternly. "You are to go no further without telling us, understand, Roark? Your word if you please."

"You have my sworn word, Maverick. If I do decide to walk out further, I will come to you."

"Very well, then. Off you go. Enjoy your few moments of peace and quiet, my Prince."

Roark nodded. "I intend too."

cccVccc

When Roark entered the small water garden with its small but beautiful waterfall, that fell down into a medium sized pool, small fish swimming around, flowers all around, he saw though that someone else was already there. He was sitting on one of the small benches, his sliver eyes watching the water fall, obviously lost deeply in thought.

"Colten?" he asked quietly so as not to startle him to over much, but not receiving an answer, he moved to sit down beside the Elendian Prince. "Colten?" he asked again, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm.

Colten started at the touch, turning his head to focus his silver eyes on the worried face of the youngest Aurelian Prince. "Oh, hey Roark."

"Hey, yourself. Why aren't you inside enjoying the reception with everyone else?" he asked, then his head tilted, sensing that something was seriously bothering him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were lost so deeply in thought when I got here you didn't even hear me speak your mane. Twice. Nor did you notice when I sat beside you until I touched you. I'm not sure, but I think..." he paused, "I think I was drawn here...to you. There is something troubling you, Cole," he said in a quiet tone, "and it's something you obviously feel you can't talk to Harry about."

"Not so much can't, as won't," he said with a shake of his head. "Today is, after all, his wedding day. I just don't want to bother him with this right now."

"So what about your brothers?" he asked, his hands now resting in his lap, the fingers of his left hand twisting the silver band on his right. "Or is it," he looked up at him, "perhaps something I can help you with?"

"Perhaps," he said with a little smile. "I just don't want to bother--" he broke off, his head jerking around suddenly. "Who are you?!" he demanded harshly as he jumped suddenly to his feet, drawing Roark up with him and placing himself in front of him. There were five very rough looking men trying to move around them. "Just how the hell did you get onto the Palace grounds?!"

"Colten?" came very softly, worriedly as Colten began to try to back them away, but the water garden was behind them. There really was no where for them to go.

"Call for--"

"Quickly!" one of them hissed. "Before they can call for help!"

cccVccc

Rabastan was leading a smiling Harry from the dance floor when suddenly, his new husband froze mid-step, his face paling to an alarming white as his body went ridged. "Roark?" he breathed.

"Harry? What is it,--"

He whirled suddenly toward the dais. : FATHER!! : he screamed, making the entire Royal Family freeze where they stood or sat, at the panic and fear in his tone. : ROARK!! : he sent them all what he had seen just before it had been abruptly cut off, which meant he was now unconscious.

James was not the only one to go white. "GUARDS!" he shouted out sharply, jumping to his feet. "Initiate lockdown! Unknown assailants have just taken Prince's Roark and Colten! Sirius, Remus, the garden!"

As Sirius and Remus bolted from the dais, calling to their brother Guardians, the ballroom erupted into near panic as the Royal guard, and the King's and Queen's guard began to close all doors to the ballroom, even the ones leading out onto the terrace and into the garden. That was when Harry turned and bolted for one of the still open terrace doors.

"HARRY!" Rabastan called out after his husband ran out of the ballroom and he was not by any means the only member of the Royal Family to do so. "Shit!!" he swore as he ran after him. After them.

cccVccc

The five men carrying their unconscious burdens, had just reached the outer northwestern wall and the small gate there when the shrill alarms began to ring out, and the entirety of the Palace grounds lit up, stunning them momentarily.

"Quickly, before--" one began to hiss, only to cry out in shocked pain, his eyes going wide as he looked down at the hilt now sticking out of his chest, bright blood flooding then beginning to spill from his mouth. He fell, dead before he hit to ground.

Seconds later, two of his companions followed him, a deep voice ringing out. "That is as far as you go!" as the two remaining men found themselves suddenly surrounded by the Guardian's of the Aurelian Royal family.

"You will release Prince Roark and Prince Colten," came the deadly tone of another.

"What if we don't want too?" one of them challenged darkly, his own weapon, a knife now at Colten's throat, holding his like a shield before him.

That was when the Royal family themselves began to arrive. The High King, James, his brother in law, King Thorin, cousin King Ethan, and Colten's brother, King Rohan. All of Roark's brother's, his cousin's, Colten's brother's, as well as King Corvus and Prince's Rodolphus, Rabastan and Cameron. They were followed moments later by the High Queen, Lily, Killian's only sister, Caelyn, her husband Prince Christian and finally by Albus Dumbledore, who hung back a bit.

"Don't come any closer!" the man who held the unconscious body of Roark growled as he looked at all the furious faces, the knife in his hand pressing into his neck, drawing blood to the fury of everyone, except Dumbledore, who was watching closely, a plan coming to mind on how he could use this to talk James around, especially now that Death Eaters were attempting to kidnap his youngest. "Back off right now, or I swear, I'll kill the boy--"

"No, I don't think you will," interrupted a voice from the least expected source.

Before anyone could even think to move, Colten kicked back sharply into the shin of the man who held him, head snapping back as well to slam into his face. Several heard the sharp crack of bone, the scream of pain, and Colten was suddenly free, whirling away from the man as he began to fall, the bone of his shin and his nose by the looks of it, broken. Before the man holding Roark could even think about reacting, the Elendian Prince had wrapped his arms around Roark, pulling him free as he dropped out of the Guardian's line of fire, rolling free before coming to his feet with Roark securely in his arms.

"Well done, Colten," came approvingly from Sirius as he motioned for several of the arriving guard. "Take them to the dungeon's until we're ready to deal with them," he ordered coldly, even as the Prince's all moved to surround Colten.

Harry reached his first however, reaching out to take his unconscious brother from his best friend's arms. "Thank you, Cole," he said in relief, cradling Roark against his chest.

"Dante, Falcon, you will escort their Highnesses up to Roark's suite," Remus growled his order to the two before turning his head. "Kaeden, will you please go get a Healer and see him to Roark's suite. Severus may still be in the ballroom."

"Right away, Guardian Remus," he said, first giving his triplet a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. We'll talk later," he told him, then turned and took off back toward the ballroom to see if Severus was still there.

Dante and Falcon both gave sharp nods, moving to gently herd Harry, Roark still in his arms, Rabastan, who had moved immediately at his side, a white handkerchief in his hand as he pressed it to the bleeding cut on the boys neck.

"James," Sirius turned his attention to James who looked like he wanted to follow his son and his husband. He turned his head to look at Sirius. "Well done in finding them so quickly," he told him with a smile. "As for you, Prince Colten," he turned to look at Colten now, his smile widening, "very well done indeed, young man. You have done Elendia proud this night."

"He has indeed," Rohan said, moving to his side to pull him into a hug, "and more than that, he has done ME proud. Are you alright, Colten?"

"I'm fine, Rohan," he said quietly as he was released from his eldest brothers arms. "I only did what was needed to see that Roark was freed."

"Which you did. But I must ask you, Colten, where, and more importantly, WHO taught you such moves? I don't think I have seen anyone, other than our Guardian's, move as quickly as you did, despite being held captive yourself?" Thorin asked as he moved to stand at James' side, his own Guardian, Dwalin just behind him.

Colten flushed a bit at the attention turned on him, especially Rohan and Brady, who were looking at him as if they hadn't really seen him before now. "I didn't learn it from anyone, your Majesty," he answered Thorin softly. "I've just been doing a lot of reading, studying the books on self defense that I found in the library over the last few months."

"Do you mean to tell us, Cole, that you learned those moves from books?"

He shook his head. "Not those moves precisely, Aleksander. I was actually awake seconds before your Guardian's got to us and was trying to formulate a plan on how to get us free without any further harm to Roark."

He noticed the looks of surprise as Adreian's Guardian, Kartiel stepped up. "And what of further harm to yourself, Prince Colten?" he asked.

A surprised look. "Harm to myself, my Lord?" he asked looking at Kartiel as if such a thought had never occurred to him. "As Roark was the more important, any harm to me wouldn't matter as--"

"COLTEN RHYS!" came from Rohan and Brady at the same time.

He looked at each of them, then went on as if they had not interrupted him, "long as I could get Roark free, and out of further danger. Roark's safety was far more important than my own."

"I do not think that your brother's agree with you on that score, Colten Greydon," Dwalin growled at him from where he stood just behind Thorin, a slight scowl on his face.

"Damn right, we don't," Rohan barked out, smacking his brother hard across the back of the head. "Never, EVER let me hear you talk like that again. True as it is that Roark is important to everyone here, so too are you, my brother. That you think that you are not, troubles me greatly."

"As it does me," Brady said as he stepped up to lay a hand on his younger brothers arm. "Cole, why in all the God's name, would you believe that harm to you would not matter to us?"

"I don't, Brady. I just meant that Roark was, and is, far more important."

"Not so, Colten," James spoke up at once, his dark blue eyes holding worry. "YOU, Prince Colten Rhys Greydon are just as important as any of my sons. I am with your brother's on this. Never let us hear you say that you are less important, am I understood, young man?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered contritely, his head bowing.

"Good," Simon growled with an unhappy look at Colten just as surprised by his words as everyone else, "now that we have THAT matter settled," he moved to stand beside Aleksander. "I'm curious, Cole. Are you telling us that after only a few moments of thought you came up with those moves that freed not only yourself, but Roark as well?"

A nod. "Yes, Simon," he answered, not noticing the looks being shard between the Guardian's of the Aurelian and Ereborian Royal families.

"Amazing," he breathed, moving forward again, this time to draw Colten in to a hug, then releasing him, his blue eyes meet the silver. "Thank you, Colten."

"Amazing indeed," Kartiel said as he lay a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, Colten, how would you feel, pending your brother King Rohan's approval, of course, about becoming a Guardian to Prince Hadrian's first child?"

Colten blinked. "Me? A Guardian?"

Laughter sounded around him at the surprise in his voice. "A Guardian. You. You would be a natural. The ability to think quickly in tight spots, to come up with an escape plan, and moves to execute such an escape...freeing yourself, and one of my godsons with no further harm to either of you," Sirius shook his head, gave him a smile, "and all because you studied a few books."

"In truth it was more than a few," he told him, watching the dark brow of the King's Guardian arch, and he couldn't help the blush that darkened his cheeks. "Nearly all of my free time has been looking through ALL the libraries, or I've been down at the training barracks."

"Have you indeed?" came Dwalin's amused voice. "Well, Highness, regardless of how, when, and WHERE you learned, you did. It would be my honor," more than a few throats cleared, and Dwalin chuckled as he looked at his brother and one sister Guardian, "yes, yes, it would be OUR honor to welcome you into our brotherhood if that should be your wish. We will train you to be a Guardian, but you should be warned it can be a very dangerous position, and your training will be long and very intensive. All you need to do is ask, and it an be yours."

"I..." he looked at each of them, saw their smiles, their nods, then looked at his brothers, both of whom couldn't help their own smiles at the hope they saw in his eyes. "Rohan? Brady?"

Rohan shook his head. "This has to be your decision alone, Colten," Rohan told him, "but whatever you DO decide, know that we will support you."

"Definitely, little brother," Brady said. "If being a guardian is what you want, all you need do is say so."

"I do, but--" he broke off, shaking his head.

"Colten," Lily stepped forward then, understanding what he couldn't seem to say, "if you are worried about leaving Kaeden, Jaeden and Harry, don't, for you know all three would tell you to follow your heart, no matter where it may lead you."

"He would not have to leave at all," came the deep voice of Simon's Guardian, Raiden.

That brought Colten's head up, his eyes suddenly wide. "I wouldn't, my Lord?"

"Absolutely not, Highness. We can train you right here in the Palace."

There was a pause, then he began to speak. "That's why I wanted to see you tomorrow, Rohan, and why I wanted to talk to Harry, but I was afraid of upsetting him," he shook his head, a sudden warm smile curving his lips. "Roark found me in the garden. He said that it had seemed to him that he had been drawn there," everyone but Aleksander missed the looks shared between Aiden and Rohan, a look of satisfaction. "He wanted to know what was wrong, and if he could possibly help if I truly didn't want to bother Harry with it. I was about to tell him when those men showed up."

James smiled then. "Sirius, as Commander of the Guardian's you will need to, of course coordinate with Falcon, as I'm sure most of Colten's training will fall to him."

"I will most certainly be doing that James, but first our young Prince here still has not said that a guardian is what he wants to become."

"No, he hasn't has he? Colten? What say you? Is becoming a Guardian what you truly want to do?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Dear, sweet Gods, YES."

"Then so be it. Sirius, after you have spoken to Falcon, come up to my office and we can get the paper work started. Rohan, you and Brady will need to be there too as King and Heir. You will need to sign him over to the Guardian Brotherhood. Once we have THAT out of the way, we can begin the other paperwork."

"We'll make ourselves available for whenever you send for us, Sir."

"Good. Now...as we have this settled, I would really like to go up and check on Roark."

"As would we all, Papa," Simon said, turning and beginning to head back inside, several others following, talking amongst themselves.

Aleksander reached out, snagging his cousin Aidan arm. "A word, cousin."

Aidan stopped, turning to look at him. "What is it, Alek. I too would like to see how Roark is."

"As would I, but I only need a moment. I'd like to know what had you and Rohan looking so satisfied."

A very brief pause, then a smile. "The wheels are in motion, and all we need do is wait to see what will come of it."

"Aidan, I hate to say this, but you sounded like Dumbledore just then. Please, just--"

"Alek, don't. You know I can' tell you what I know. Whatever is to happen, must happen in it's own time, and in it's own place."

A deep sigh. "Fine, just answer this then. Was it Colten saying Roark had been drawn to him, or his deciding to become a Guardian?"

Another distinct pause. "It was both," came the answer as he turned to begin heading back inside.

Aleksander SO wanted to ask more, but he was sire that Aidan wouldn't answer him, nor would Rohan if he were to go to him. As he began to follow his cousin back inside, that was when it hit him..."It's Colten!"

"What?" Aidan turned his head to look at him.

"Colten is to be the third."

Aidan smiled. "He is. The bond is only just beginning to stir and it will not open fully for several years. As you very well know, none of us knows how, or why the bonds react, or don't open once they have been sensed, and yes, Roark HAS sensed both bonds, he just doesn't understand them yet, nor will he for at least at least a couple of years. Please keep in mind that neither Colten, nor Roark know what tonight's happening's mean. Roark WILL marry Rodolphus, and from what little I have seen, they will be happy. Think long and hard before you decide to share what you have learned. Even to your father, our King."

Aleksander nodded.

A/N Okay, here's the next chapter finally. Let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving a few comments, be they good or bad. Thanks for reading and I will hopefully get the next chapter out in a few days.

Acaciarose. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Rabastan talk about the attempted kidnapping and Colten's decision to become a Guardian, then consummate their marriage. Explicit sex in this chapter,

He heard the door open and turned from where he stood before the balcony doors to watch his husband close, then secure their door before turning to see him watching him with deep concern, a tumbler of half drunk amber liquid in his had.

"How is he?" he asked, setting the tumbler down on the nightstand and beginning to cross the carpeted floor to him.

"He's going to be fine." Harry answered. "Healer Severus said the cut, while long, wasn't all that deep and required only a few stitches. Once he woke up, he complained of a headache. Severus determined he also had a concussion. I think, though, he's a lot more shaken up by this then he will ever let us see, which is no real surprise to me, as I know he hates to worry us."

"Just as you do, my love," he told him. 

Harry looked up at him with a grin. "True. He also told us what Colten tried to do before they were taken," he smiled now. "Papa and Sirius say he is to be trained as a Guardian."

Rabastan nodded. "Is that what Colten wants?" he asked, taking him into his arms as soon as he reached him, feeling just how tense he was. Feeling the miniscule shudders that were moving through him. 

"He says it is," he answered him as he lay his head against that broad chest, listening to the steady heartbeat there, his eye slipping closed as Rabastan's hands moved slowly up and down his back. "In fact, that seems to have been what has been bothering him these last few weeks. He says he's been wanting to talk to me about it, but he was afraid to upset me before the wedding. I called him an idiot, of course, then hugged him." He lifted his head to look up into his toffee brown eyes. "I told him that he should follow his heart."

Rabastan had to chuckle at the exasperation in his tone. "Of course you did," he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I gather then, you approve of his decision?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile, "especially as he will be out first born child's Guardian." 

"That's good," he murmured, "as there are very few I would trust to protect our children. I saw Dumbledore hanging around outside Roark's rooms as everyone waited for word."

A deep frown. "He told Papa and Mama it was Death Eater's that had tried to take Roark...that once Voldemort new they had failed he would send more. They must send Roark and I to Hogwarts. The school would be the safest place for us." He looked up at him, a dark brow arching. "He also told Papa he needed to keep a closer eye on you and Rodolphus."

A snort. "Let me guess. Because he was told we had been seen talking to the Dark Lord on several occasions," he said as he began to undress them.

A soft chuckle. "Exactly. What better way for the man now calling himself Lord Voldemort to get his hands on us, then for our husbands to bring us too him."

"Harry, we haven't joined him, though I'm not going to say we weren't, AREN'T tempted. His ideals very much match with ours, with several of your brothers. It's his methods we disapprove of, and we told him so."

"Yes, Adreian said as much," soft laughter. "You should have seen the shock on Dumbledore's face when Aleksander said that you and Rodolphus were not the only ones talking to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Alek then meet those twinkling blue eyes, he told him he was not impressed by his spider in a web routine. His brothers were not pawns because of some Prophecy that no one but he had heard."

Rabastan shook his head as the last of Harry's clothing fell to the floor at their feet, leaving him completely naked before his husband's eyes. Harry flushed as those toffee eyes moved over him very slowly. "Bastan," he breathed as arms slipped around him, drawing him close, as his husbands head lowered and his lips were taken in a deep, passionate kiss.

Harry moaned, his hands coming to rest on Rabastan's chest, feeling the hair there tickle his palms as he slid them up around his neck, his lips parting to the questing tongue. A few moments later, Harry felt himself being lifted, then carried across the room to his bed...THEIR bed. He was settled on the edge of the huge king size four poster, that kiss ending, only for another to begin, arching as Rabastan's hands began to move over him, caressing him. His fingers found tiny pink nipples, making Harry arch.

"You like that do you?" came the husky, breathless voice as Rabastan broke the kiss to lift his head as he played with his nipples. "Lets see what else you might like, hum..."

"Rabastan," Harry gasped, his head tilting as Rabastan pressed his lips to his throat, then began to slowly move down.

"You are so utterly beautiful, my Harry," he murmured, crawling into the bed between Harry's splayed legs, easing him up toward his pillows as his lips found a nipple, his tongue laving over the hardening bud, before closing on it to suck, his big, hard body settling over him.

"Oh, Gods," Harry gasped as he arched, "that feels good. YOU feel so good against me."

"Just as you do against me," he rasped as he lifted his head from his nipples, shifting up to take his lips in another very passionate kiss. 

Harry moaned again, his body arching up into the one covering his own, his arms lifting to wrap around Rabastan's neck, his lips parting to allow Rabastan tongue in to thoroughly explore, even as he felt his hand begin to move over him, caressing him, rousing him, preparing him...making skin tingle, his blood race...

cccVccc

Sweat was gleaming on their bodies, stands of midnight and sable hair sticking to foreheads. Their hands met, fingers twining together spreading out to the side, their bodies moving together, straining as Rabastan thrust powerfully in and out of him, taking him up yet again. He had taken his virginity slowly, easing himself into him with slow shallow thrusts until he had completely buried himself, then had begun the climb toward their release, only that hadn't happened, as Rabastan had slowed the power and timing of his thrusts in and out of him to bring them down, only to begin to take them up again...

"Rabastan!" he cried out sharply, his passion taut body on the edge. "Rabastan...please!" he all but begged. "So...oo good," he moaned, head thrashing on his pillow. "You feel so good!" 

"As do you, my love," he rasped. "So very hot...so tight on me...so very beautiful in your passion..." his thrusts came harder now, shortening as he was nearing his orgasm. "Come to me, baby...let yourself go..." he rasped.

"Rabastan!" he cried as those thrust in and out of him came faster, harder, pushing up..."Bas, OH GOD! YES! Yes, PLEASE!!" Then, mere moments later, "RA...BAS...TAN!" he screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, his release spilling between their tightly pressed bodies.

"HARRY!" came his own deep cry as his own orgasm hit, his own hot release flooding deeply into him.

cccVccc

He stood on the balcony, green eyes looking out past the large, dark courtyard, toward the mountains that the magical school of Hogwarts was, hearing the sounds of the fountain. Further out still, out past the Eastern wall of Ravenhill Palace, he heard the sound of crashing waves of the ever roughening Eastern Sea, as a very large storm had been building out there over the warm waters began to finally move ashore.

Arms slid around his waist, warm lips nuzzling at his neck just behind his ear. He gave a deep sigh, his eyes slipping closed, head tilting to allow his husband better access as he relaxed back into his chest, hands coming to rest on the ones around his waist.

"I woke up and you were gone," he murmured into the cool skin as in the distance lightening began to flash, the sound of thunder being heard shortly after each flash. "You're chilled, darling. Just how long have you been out here?"

"Hum...not really sure," he murmured, "an hour at least. There's just so much running through my head to allow me to sleep," he turned in the loose hold, lifting his head to look into his worried eyes. "How did they get onto the Palace grounds, Bas? They had to have help from someone within Ravenhill, or they never would have been able to get past the gatehouses and the guards there. And what happened to the guards in the gatehouses they DID come through?" he gave a deep sigh. "Then I got to wondering OTHER things like... Were they really Death Eaters? And if they weren't, then who? Why Roark? If this attempt was not Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, then who was it and why would they risk the wrath of the entirety of the Aurelian Planetary Star System by daring to go after him, because they had to know that by kidnapping Roark, five of the six planets would rise up. Who would dare to help these men, knowing that if they were found out...if they were caught, they would be tried and executed for High Treason?"

"All those questions and more I'm quite sure your Guardians will be asking once they begin to question those two."

He sighed again, nodding. "I also need to talk to Aiden. This link that I have with Roark is much stronger then I think any of us realized."

"What do you mean, love?"

"It's like he's always I the back of my mind, as much as I'm in his. Take right now for instance." he paused, his head tilting slightly. "I can tell he's asleep, but that he is greatly disturbed by his dreams. He's going to be waking everyone up very soon with his cries of fear, of panic."

"DO you want to go to him?" he asked him. "I'd certainly understand if you do," he told him, fingers coming up to smooth some hair back out of worried emerald eyes, then down his cheek.

A smile. "Thank you, Bastan. I do want to, but it's not necessary right now. Papa, Sirius, and Simon are with him. They'll be able to calm him, then sooth him back to sleep as well as I could."

"There's something else bothering you about this tie between you and Roark."

A nod followed by another small smile. "Yes. As soon as he realized he and Colten were in true danger, he reached out for me...we linked immediately. Rabastan, his emotions completely overwhelmed my own."

"Hum...you froze, Harry," he told him. "Completely froze in mid-step, your body going rigid, and your face white."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, and before they were knocked out, I got a good dose of Colten's feelings as well, and I saw everything that Roark did."

Now Rabastan frowned. "That doesn't sound normal. Is that a part of you empathy? I didn't think empathy was supposed to be able to give you all of that."

"Technically, it's not supposed too, but...there's something else...something I can't quite put a finger on. That's why I need to talk to Aiden, and maybe Rohan too. We need to find out what this is, and whether or not it can be controlled," he pressed back into his husbands arms, feeling them wrap around him, draw him closer, allowing them to calm him as suddenly, just after a loud crash of thunder, Roark's scream ripped through the Royal Wing.

"Easy now," he breathed into his ear as he tensed. "He's going to be alright," he told him even as the sound of doors being thrown open and running feet were heard going past their door. "I'll ask you again. DO you want to go to him?"

"He's crying, Bas," he breathed, tears filling his own eyes, "but Papa has him. Mama and Uncle Thorin are there now too. Alek, Adreian, the twins...Caelyn and Christian...He won't be left alone."

"Come back to bed then," he murmured. "You're exhausted and need to sleep."

A slow, soft smile as he raised his head form his chest as he was led back to their mussed bed. "Will you relax me as you did before?

A chuckle. "That would definitely be my pleasure...OUR pleasure. Just so long as you are not to sore to take me again so soon."

Harry shook his head as a flush stained his cheeks. "I took one of Severus' pain potions after you fell asleep and it was obvious I wasn't going too fall asleep."

Rabastan pulled the tie of the velvet robe Harry was wearing, sliding his hands under the edges to push it from him, allowing it to fall to he floor at his feet. "Did you?" he asked as he lay him back in the bed. "Well then, lets just see what I can do then, shall we?

"Oh yes," he gasped as Rabastan bent his head, taking his cock into his so hot, so wet mouth...

A/N Okay, what do you think? The next chapter will be a time jump of several months. Please let me know how you think I'm doing as I'm very curious what you think.

Thanks for continuing to read, or if you're a new reading, enjoy.

Acaciarose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of a couple of months. Vader shows up on Aurelia.

He was up in the fifth floor school room, his mathematics book open, pen, paper, and his laptop humming as he enter his equations into the touch screen. A correct answer earned him a beep, but a wrong one earned him a buzz, which then would send him back to trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. So far, out of the twenty he had done, he'd only had to go back and redo two. Hearing the door open behind him, Roark lifted his head, turning it to see Aleksander, then a second later, Kili enter.

"Good afternoon, your Highness," the scrape of a chair as his current teacher rose to his feet. "Prince Kili, welcome."

Aleksander inclined his head. "Forgive our interruption, Master Vintal, but Roark is going to be needed in the Throne Room. The Ambassador from Coruscant will be arriving shortly."

"I see. Very well, then, you may be dismissed, Highness. Finish up your maths, and see that you read those chapters for History. I will expect an essay of at least three pages long."

"Yes, Master Vintal," he answered, closing his math book, saving the work he had already done to his school file to be reviewed later, he closed the system down and got to his feet as he collected his books together. After putting them in his book bag, he turned to face them. "Alek, Ki," he said upon reaching them.

Kili gave him a smile. "Roark," he said, his head tilting as he studied him carefully. "Good, your shields are in good order."

"I should hope so," he told him, "I've been working on them since you and Aiden showed me how to build and take them down as needed."

"We'll walk you to your room, Roark. Jaeden is waiting to help you get changed into more formal clothing."

As they moved down the halls, down several sets of stairs to the family wing, Killian was beginning to pick from both his brother and his cousin that something wasn't quite right. In fact something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Turning his head to look at each of them in turn, he saw nothing on either of their faces, but then, they were good at keeping there expressions hidden, especially Aleksander, and Kili only when he absolutely had too. While nothing was showing on either of their faces, he was positive that this uneasiness he felt, came from them.

Reaching out suddenly, he slipped his hands into each of theirs, and the feelings intensified greatly. He stopped. "Alek?" he asked uncertainly, realizing they had stopped in front of Hadrian and Rabastan's rooms. "Kili? What is it?"

Aleksander turned his head, looking first at Kili, then down into his youngest brothers eyes. "It's going to be alright, Ghivashel {precious}."

"Is it? You're both feeling incredibly uneasy about something. Is it our visitor? Who is it that he's making you this unsettled?"

He glanced again to Kili who gave him a smirk, mouthing 'told you'. Alek shook his head, thinking to himself behind tightened shields, 'damn, I should have known he's pick up on something, given just how strong a receptor he and Hadrian were.' Hadrian too had guessed that something was up.

"Aleksander Shayne, don't think for one moment I don't see those looks you and Ki are sharing, because I do," he snapped suddenly, "and I know that something is wrong, so you both may as well tell me right now, because I'm not going to give up until I find out."

Kili chuckled, bending to kiss the top of his head. "Stubborn brat. Go get changed. Adreian and Hadrian will be by shortly to walk you down to the Throne Room."

A deep sigh sounded. "Neither of you have any intention of telling me what's going on, do you?"

"We would if we could, Roark, but truth is none of us are exactly sure what is making us feel so uneasy. We only know that we feel it. Go on now," he said, giving a nod to his bedroom door where Jaeden was waiting patiently for him.

"Are Cam and Bas back from Calseres yet?"

"Not yet, though Rabastan did call Harry to let him know he's be back tonight. Cameron is planning to stay a few more days. Jaeden, formal dress is needed. Adreian and Harry will be by within the hour for him."

"Alright. Should I need to change as well, do you think?"

Aleksander shook his head. "Not necessary. You nor your brothers were sent for."

A frown and a nod as he turned to Roark, who was frowning deeply. "Roark?"

Roark looked at him after a moment of staring at his eldest brother, turned and followed him into his suite, not seeing either Maverick or Dante enter the hall, standing in the arched doorway of the stairs they had just come up. 

"Everything is nearly ready, Highness," he said softly as the door clicked closed.

"Good," Aleksander told him with a nod, his eyes on the closed door to Roark's suite, "thank you Maverick. Let's hope we get done in time and hope we are wrong about all of this as these preparations useless."

A snort. "A good test to see how quickly we can get the plans in motion." 

"You so not believe that you are wrong, however."

"No, Dante, I don't. Nor, unfortunately do Father and Uncle Thorin. Even Roark, though he doesn't know why, senses that something is very wrong."

"I do not much like leaving Roark alone at a time like this."

"No more do I like leaving Aleksander, Taylor and the children."

Aleksander shook his head, giving them both tense smiles. "No, of course you don't, any more than Kartiel and Falcon like leaving Adreian and Harry, but those two can at least take care of themselves, and they will look after Roark. Dante, I need you to join Kartiel and Falcon."

"As you order, Your Highness." He gave a dow and turned to go find his brothers.

"Mav, come with me. He will be landing soon, and I still need to check on the twins, and see about getting some last minute plans started and hopefully into place before he get's here."

cccVccc

"So, it's Vader who has come?"

"That's what Father said." Adreian told him.

"But...WHY has he sent Vader?" Roark asked as they entered the Throne Room.

It had been six months since his and Harry's birthday ball, four months since Harry and Rabastan had married, the failed kidnapping attempt that Dimbledumb...um oops, Roark thought with the sudden urge to giggle, DUMBLEDORE, was still attempting to insist had been Lord Voldemort, though no proof had ever been found of that, especially as neither of the men who had been caught had his mark on their left forearms, like he suspected that his betrothed now did, though he had yet to see or SPEAK to him about it.

"Roark?"

Roark turned his head, looking up at Harry to see amusement reflected in his eyes. : I've been coming up with other names as well. Dumbledumb. Dimbledumb. So forth and so on. Sweet Gods that man gets on my nerves. :

: You aren't the only one, little brother. Do YOU feel it? :

"He's bringing our finalized betrothal agreements." Adreian told them.

: YES. : "Any Aide could have done that, Adreian," Harry said softly as he looked around the Throne Room apprehensively. "There was no need for the Emperor to send Vader--"

"Nor is there any reason for a full court appearance, like it appears has been ordered."

Adriean, hearing the deep apprehension in both of their voices, turned his head to look at each of them in turn, and saw just how unhappy and anxious they were. "Well, in truth, we are long overdue an Imperial visit," he said, watching as they both looked at each other, watched how Roark reached for Harry's hand and how Harry took it, giving it a squeeze, before releasing it. "What IS it, you two?" he asked them, his own uneasiness beginning to grow in the face of theirs. "Roark?" he looked down at the youngest, saw him shrug. "Harry?"

Harry could only shake his head, fingers moving to play with his amethyst and diamond betrothal and wedding bands, twisting them one way, then the other. Roark, his emerald eyes deeply troubled, turned to look at the large golden doors as the trumpets began to sound the arrival of Lord Darth Vader. As he entered, Roark gave a deep shudder at the power, at the dark hateful menace that rolled of him.

Feeling the shudder that suddenly racked Roark, Adreian looked worried down, saw just how pale he had become and slid an arm around him, pulling him to his side even as Harry shifted closer to him as well. "Roark?" 

"Something isn't right," he breathed as several Imperial Officers entered behind Vader, followed by several troops of Stormtroopers.

"There is something very wrong going on here, Adreian," Harry murmured, stepping further back into the shadows and behind Roark.

"Yes, I think I am beginning to agree with the both of you." Adreian said softly as he watched the way the Officers and Troopers were moving to position themselves. Wrapping a hand around Harry's wrist, he drew the three of them further into the shadows of the massive Throne Room. : Braeden? Branden? : he sent privately to the twins.

: We're here, Adreian, : came immediately, with a great deal of nervousness.

: I can't see either of you. Where are you and your Guardians right now? :

: We're up near the dais with Uncle Bilbo and Kili, both of whom are muttering like crazy about this all being wrong. : Braeden told them, his tone uneasy. : I'm beginning to agree with them. :

: You are not the only ones. None of you are actually on the dais? :

: No, and Uncle Thorin just turned his head to look at us, gave it a barely noticeable shake as if telling us not too. :

: No, don't. I want the four of you to stay right where you are. DO NOT CLIMB THOSE STAIRS! :

: Don't worry, wasn't about to let them, : came Kili's very disgruntled voice. "What the fuck is going on, Adreian? :

: I don't know, Ki, but I want all of you to slowly back yourselves away from the dais and get out of sight. :

: But-- :

: Do as he says, son, : came Thorin's deep voice. : It's too late for Fili and I to move, but I want the rest of you to be ready to make a break for one of the hidden tunnels. We don't like this AT ALL. :

"My Lord Vader," came James voice as he rose to his feet and began to move down the steps to meet him.

"No," Roark whispered, his eyes going wide as his body tensed, watching Sirius and Thorin, Dwalin behind him, move to do the same.

"Why have you brought armed troops into Ravenhill's Throne Room? You are scaring my people--"

"There is a very good reason," came his deep, rasping answer as he came to a stop.

Roark was watching every move Vader made with an intensely growing sense of danger, and Harry, now completely linked with him, agreed. "No, Papa, wrong. This is all wrong," he whispered. "Adreian, there is great wrong at work here. Danger. There is great danger."

: ALEKSANDER! : he sent out urgently to his eldest brother. : Beware! Roark and Harry are sensing great wrong at work here. Danger. :

: Oh, they are NOT the only ones. : Kili breathed into the connection.

: Yes, I feel it too, : came Aleksander's tense tone. : Kili, Branden, Braeden, be ready to move. Adreian, you MUST protect Roark at all cost. :

James was frowning deeply as Lily moved to his side. "What possible reason could there ever be to bring armed troops into my Palace?"

"YOU, High King James," Vader raised a black gloved hand, "are a traitor." 

That hand fell sharply.

A/N Okay. There we go the next Chapter is complete. I see people are reading so I do hope you are enjoying this first Part of my story. Please let me know by leaving some small word, be it good or bad on how you think it is. Enjoy, and hopefully I won't leave you on this cliff for long.

Acaciarose


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. 

Sorry this isn't the new chapter just a small note to let you know I hadn't realized that I had turned off the ability for anyone to leave me comments on how they think the story is. I have since gone back to correct that, so any new, or old readers who wish to let me know what they think, please do. I really am curious what those of you who are reading think.

Thanks so much.

Acaciarose


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia's High family is decimated, as is most of the high nobility, though there are a few that escape the massacre.

"NO...OO!!" was the last cry heard by James and his Guardian Sirius as they fell beneath the first volley of laser fire.

Adreian swore sharply, drawing the sword at his side, swinging it up protectively as he pushed Killian back into Harry's arms, stepping before them. : Braeden! Branden! Kili! Go!! Get out of here! :

: We can't leave you! : all three protested at once as they drew their own swords to deflect several bolts that came their way.

: You must! Damn Braeden, just go! Now! : he swung his own sword. deflecting several bolts with the specially made steel. : Take Branden, Kili, Uncle Bilbo and your Guardian's and get out. Get to one of the tunnels and escape into the mines! :

: But Roark and Harry-- :

: I will take care of them! Please, brother, just go! Get the hell out of this massacre. :

: I--OH GOD. Mother!"

"Mama!" Roark's scream echoed through the nearly decimated Throne room. Breaking free of Harry's hold, he raced across the room to where their mother now lay, a wolf shifted Remus roaring in fury as he grabbed the nearest Stormtrooper and ripped him apart, only to be brought down moments later. Dropping to his knees at her side, shaking fingers reaching out to touch her, but in his heart he new it was too late.

She was gone. "Mama," he whimpered.

: Braeden, the tunnel! Get yourselves to the tunnel! : Adreian ordered sharply as he and Harry followed Killian to where their mother had fallen, easily deflecting several bolts sent his way. : DAMNIT, Braeden, just fucking go!! RIGHT NOW!! :

: I've got them, Adreian, : came their uncle Thorin's deep voice. : Lily? :

: She's dead, Uncle. Now please, GO! :

: But Adreian-- : came in a desperation laden voice as his uncle suddenly appeared at his side, grabbed his arm in a hard grip and began to pull his toward one of the tunnels, even as Fili grabbed hold of his brother and Blaize grabbed hold of Branden, pulling them for the nearest tunnel.

: I know, my brother, : he said with just as much desperation as Braeden had. : PLEASE! Just stop arguing with me and get the fuck out of here! I need to know that at least some of my family has survived this! : Then, with a shout to be heard over the chaos, "ALEK!!" he pointed his sword to where Simon was in trouble trying to defend his wife and their two sons, but it wasn't to be.

: I've got him, Adreian! Braeden, go! Get out of here. NOW!! : the ordered them, running to where his brother fought, seeing his two nephews fall, then Simon's wife. Alek's own husband, Taylor, and his two son's and new born daughter had fallen in the second volley.

: We love you, : the twins spoke together.

: Just as we love you, : Adreian said, wanting to scream, to cry as first Simon, then Aleksander fell beneath the laser fire directed at them, followed moments later by their Guardian's Raiden and Maverick. "FUCK!" he snarled. "Harry, get him on his feet!"

More laser fire came their way and Adreian summoned a quick shield to take most of them, but the few that got through were deflected aside with his sword. The Throne Room of Ravenhill Palace was nearly deserted now except for the dead, the dying and the wounded. Adreian's shield shimmered a soft blue, deflecting several more bolts as Harry bent, caught Roark's arm and pulled him to his feet, then close to his side, wishing now that he had brought his own sword so that he could help Adreian.

That was when Vader turned, saw the twenty seven year old Prince Adreian protecting the two youngest Aurelian Princes. Looking around the completely decimated Throne room, he saw only the two eldest lying dead not too far from where he stood. That meant, with these three here, two were missing. The twins. Braeden and Branden. Also missing was King Thorin, his Consort, Bilbo, and their sons, the Crown Prince, Fili, and the Prince Royal, Kili. Adreian's betrothed, Cameron, and Prince Hadrian's husband, Prince Rabastan were also not here, and he also did not see the Elendian Prince's, the triplets, Kaeden, Colten and Jaeden, though he knew them to be on Aurelia.

He looked back at Adreian now, saw the blue shield he held before them, deflecting the few bolts that got past with a sword that he saw was not damaged when the laser bolts came in contact with it. He had heard of magic, of course, new the High Family of Aurelia themselves was magical, but having never been able to use it himself, he had never paid it any mind. Watching Adreian, he saw he was only intent on defending his unarmed youngest brothers, using magic and the Force as one to defend and protect, not attacking unless one of the troopers was unlucky to step within sword range.

'He's good,' he thought as he began to move around the Throne room toward them, using magic and the Force as one body to protect and defend only. As he moved closer, his attention shifted to the two youngest, and he very nearly gasped at what he saw. They were even stronger then their brother, linked by some sort of power that he didn't recognize. Then there was the Force that just radiated off th both of them. Hadrian had obviously had some minimal training, but the youngest...He was untrained, and the raw power...

The Emperor was going to love this.

Moving carefully into position behind them, he watched them, waited...waited...then saw the opening he needed and took it. Reaching out, he snagged the arm of the youngest and yanked him hard, tearing him out of his brothers arms. Roark's scream of sudden, unending terror reverberated around the Throne room as he was yanked forcibly from Harry, a black clad arm wrapping around his neck.

"Be still, child," came the deep rasping voice of Darth Vader.

Roark froze at the sound of that voice, the firing stopping as the scream of the youngest Royal Prince died out. Adreian and Harry whirled as one, Adreian with his sword held up at the ready. He froze then when he saw it was Vader who had taken Roark from Harry, wrapping an arm around his throat. He blanched white, but stood firm, green eyes calm.

No one moved. No one made a sound as the watched, waited to see what would happen next. What would Prince Adreian do now? "Lay down your sword and surrender, Prince Adreian, or I will kill him," Vader growled.

Adreian looked over at Harry, who now stood frozen as he looked at Vader with wide, horrified emerald green eyes. He next turned his gaze to Roark, who's face was white, his emerald eyes holding shock, terror, and so much more. His eyes then slowly swept the Throne room, saw all the dead, the dying, those that were severely wounded. 'Now,' he thought privately, saw Harry turn his head to him, 'is not the time to fight. I must protect my brothers, and to do that, I need to be alive.'

: And we need you to live, Adreian, : came Harry's soft voice. : He's not going to kill us. :

: No? : He slowly lowered his sword point. "Harm Roark not," he bent to lay the sword on the marble floor, "and I will surrender myself to you, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Stay as you are!" Vader ordered sharply when several troopers raised their blasters, and several others moved to take the young Prince's prisoner.

Roark, the grip on his neck easing, turned suddenly to kick out at Vader's leg, earning him nothing more than a dark, wheezing chuckle as he was released to run to his brother. Adreian drew him in to his side with an arm around his shoulders, eyes widening as Vader chuckled in obvious amusement. Harry moved closer, and Adreian reached out to capture his wrist, drawing him into his side other side.

"Where may I ask, is your husband, your Highness?" Vader asked in his rasping voice, his masked gaze then shifting to Adreian. "I believe your betrothed is missing as well."

"Rabastan and Cameron returned to Calseres for some family emergency concerning their sister," came Adreian's cold answer. "Rabastan is on his way back as we speak, but Cam has decided to remain on Calseres for a few more days."

"I see," he returned, then turned his head. "Commander Cartellian?"

The tall, slight of build, thin gray haired man in black stepped forward at once. "My Lord?"

"Take their Highnesses to the family wing where they are to remain, under guard. If the three Elendian Princes are there, they are to be confined with them. I will go see if our escaped King of Erebor, his Consort, their two sons, as well as the twin Aurelian Princes have been found and captured."

"Yes, my Lord," he said as he moved forward, motioning to several men as Vader bent to pick up the sword Adreian had laid on the marble floor at his feet. "Shall we separate them, Sir?"

Vader looked up from his study of the blade in his black gloved hands. "No, Commander, I do not believe that will be necessary. They won't be any further trouble at this point," he looked back down at the blade, stunned to find no carbon scoring on the blade from all the laser bolts deflected with it. The hilt was wrapped in hand sown dark brown leather, the pommel designed with the head of the rare Aurelian black panther, with dark emeralds chips for the eyes. The cross piece of the sword was solid gold and held the royal jewel for each of the six planets in the Aurelian Star System.

The blade itself, was made of the finest Caldonian steel, with beautiful, intricate hand etched scroll work all along the blade. He looked up at Adreian. "A well balanced, finally made blade, you Highness. Amazing that there isn't a mark on it considering how many bolts you deflected."

"Uncle Thorin made one for each of us, given to us on out fourteenth birthdays."

"Ah..." he nodded to the Commander.

"Your Highness, if you please," he said, raising a hand toward the large golden doors at the end of the throne room.

Adreian inclined his head fractionally, his eyes ice cold as he looked at the Imperial officer. "Hadrian, Roark, come with me," he said softly to them.

A/N There we go. The next chapter done. Let me know what you think so far by leaving me a few words, good or bad. I'll get the next chapter out in the next few days. 

Acaciarose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye to their dead, Roark promising revenge. His grief great, Roark's gifts begins to spiral out of control.

As they reached where their father had fallen on their way out, they sank to their knees, heads bowing, hands on his still chest as they murmured their prayers, each bending to press a kiss to his forehead, murmuring, "I love you."

"Leave them be!" Vader snapped out harshly as one of the Stormtroopers moved to forcible remove Prince Roark from where he had knelt beside his mother, tears rolling from his eyes as he reached out a shaking hand to brush red-blond hair out of her eyes. "They are, under no circumstances, to be harmed. None of you are to, in any way, interfere in any goodbyes they feel they need to make."

"As you wish, my Lord."

After placing kisses to Lily's brow, then to Remus', who had shifted back in death, the three of them moved to where their two eldest brothers lay. Roark dropped to his knees once again, the tears that had been leaking slowly beginning to fall faster as he looked from Meghan, Simon's so young and so beautiful wife, to the boys, who had died together, then to Simon, and finally at Aleksander. They had, he saw, died within moments of each other, their hands outstretched, reaching to touch each others, eyes open, staring.

Adreian knelt beside Roark, Hadrian kneeling on Roark's other side. Silently, Harry reached out to close Simon's eyes, while Adreian closed Aleksander's, before all three lay their hands on their chests, heads bending in prayer once again. "Rest you well and in peace, beloved brothers," Adreian breathed quietly.

"We will never forget, nor shall we EVER forgive. So do I swear before our Gods. One day you will all be avenged."

"Roark, hush that kind of talk for now," Adreian breathed, though silently he was making the same promise. "Come along now, let's--"

Just then Roark's head came up, jerking around and with a cry of intense relief, he was up and running before anyone could even THINK to stop him. "You're alright!" he cried, throwing himself the last few steps at the man that had just entered the Throne room. "You're alright," he whispered.

"I am fine, my Prince," Dante said gently, catching him easily in his arms, feeling how his small body shook. "Easy now, my Prince. Come, let me look at you."

Kartiel and Falcon were suddenly at their sides, both Adreian and Harry having jogged over as Roark drew free to look up at Dante. "I am--NO!!" he shouted suddenly and furiously as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to his left to give the trooper who was just lifting his blaster to aim it at the Guardians. "You WILL NOT!" he shouted, giving that trooper a hard shove just as he fired. He cried out in sharp pain as the bolt clipped his side.

The trooper in question was then seized by Falcon with a growl of fury, and thrown violently away from Roark just as Dante caught his charge. He steadied him on his feet, then quickly knelt to check the wound as both Adreian and Harry moved to Roark's side.

"Dante?" came the immediate, very worried question.

"He is alright, Dante?"

Dante rose to his feet, moving at once to place himself, as did Kartiel and Falcon, before their Prince's. "It is just a graze, Kartiel," he answered. "Falcon, I thank you," he tilted his head to his brother.

Falcon gave a head tilt back. "My pleasure," came his growled response. Drawing himself up, he turned just as Vader reached them. "My Lord Vader. I am Falcon, Guardian to their Royal Highnesses Prince Hadrian, and his husband, Prince Rabastan."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dante glared at everyone around them. "I am Guardian Dante. I am Guardian to his Royal Highness, Prince Roark."

"And I, my Lord, am Guardian Kartiel. I am Guardian to his Royal Highness, Prince Adreian."

Vader looked at each of the,, all three of them know standing so protectively before their charges, Prince Roark holding a hand to his side, leaning against Harry, face now very white. "Then you will tell me, Guardian Kartiel, why none of you were present here when I arrived?"

"We had been assigned a task by our Crown Prince with the promise that Prince Adreian would be protecting his brothers." He raised a brow, his own arms coming up to cross over his chest. "I would say he had done an excellent job of it, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed, Guardian Kartiel. Commander, the Royal Guardian's are not to be harmed. You will also deal with the fool who dared to attempt to on Guardian Dante, thereby injuring Prince Roark." He looked to Adreian. "I will send you a doctor--"

"That will not be necessary, my Lord. We have a Healer," he said with a slight tip of his head behind, and just to Vader's right.

Vader turned, saw the man who came to a stop. He stood just over six feet, black hair falling to brush his shoulders surrounding an angular, lean face with black eyes that seemed to take in everything around them. He was dressed simply in a white cotton shirt, black slacks, black leather boots on his feet, a long black robe that flared when he walked over his clothing. His body was lean, lithe, but looked to be strong and muscled well in all the right places. He was carrying a small leather medical satchel in one hand

"Healer Severus Prince Snape," he said in a caustic tone of voice "I will be attending to my Princes."

"Very well. Commander, see them to the Royal Wing."

"My Lord." Commander Cartellian first snapped his fingers and pointed to the trooper who was only just now getting to his feet, shaking his head. "Come now, your Highness," he said, reaching out to take Roark's arm, only for him to jerk away.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, pressing closer to his brothers, which prompted not only Dante, but Severus to step between the man, each with a dark frown on their faces.

Commander Cartellian ignored the glares, looking instead at the youngest Aurelian Prince. He saw emerald green eyes bright with tears, but also darkened by his pain. He was white, shaky and no doubt in deep shock over the happenings of the last hour. He saw banked fury in those eyes, and also confusion, and rather uncontrollably, his own eyes softened. The Prince was, after all, still a child. Hell, he himself had a granddaughter Prince Roark's age.

"Very well, Highness, if it is your wish, I will not touch you," he said in a slightly kinder tone.

They began to move then again, but upon reaching the great golden doors of the Throne room, Roark suddenly stopped once again and turned, his emerald green eyes sweeping the Throne room from one end to the other, as if memorizing what he was seeing, the banked fury in his eyes stirring.

"Roark," Harry was at his side, feeling something stirring in his youngest brother that scared him a little.

He shook his head, looking up at him. "Why, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Then tell me who does!" he demanded, waving a hand at the massive Throne room. "LOOK!" he shouted suddenly. "LOOK at our Throne room! Look at all the dead! Even more are dying, are wounded, and for WHAT?!" he demanded. "Someone tell me WHY this has happened?! Father! Mother! Aleksander! Simon! Taylor and Meghan! EVEN THE CHILDREN!! Every one of them murdered and for WHAT REASON?!" his tone had become shrill by the time he finished.

Silence had fallen, a stillness coming over all who heard those shouted, hysterical words. Vader had also turned, having felt a very strong, very DARK wave of deadly power building from the boy, pushing out from the small body that yet contained it. Held it prisoner. A dark power he had never before felt. There was a strong, raw, untrained, and completely out of control Force ability and...something else. It too was strong, raw, untrained and out of control, and of the two, IT was the most deadly.

"FUCK!" Severus barked, surging forward to catch Roark in his arms, feeling his arms wrap around his neck even as his face buried itself there. "We need to get him out of here. NOW!" 

With Roark in his arms he turned and stalked away, Adreian and Harry following at a jog, their faces grim. Falcon, Kartiel and Dante following them, the Imperial Commander left standing to watch them with a stunned expression on his suddenly pale face, because he too had felt that so dark, so deadly build of power.

A/N Well, here we go, the next chapter. What is this Dark Power Roark is displaying? I'm sorry to say I haven't quite figures that out yet as it just suddenly appeared as I was writing this chapter, as did Roark's suspicion that his betrothed may bear Voldemort's mark. The story is changing a bit as I rewrite it from the draft I have already written. No surprise as sometimes my character's do thing's that surprise even me.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and the changes that are happening for I am very curious what everyone thinks. Just a few words good or bad.

Acaciarose


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Adreian talk, as do the guardian's with Severus. A meeting with Vader and Rabastan.

Much later, Adreian sat in a chair before the fireplace in Roark's sitting room, staring blindly into the flames, lost completely within his own thoughts, his own fears and worries, a glass of Elendian brandy held loosely in his hand. His own training in the Force was barely complete, while his magic and his few psychic gifts had been completed a few of years ago, now he had the responsibility of protecting his brothers. One who was just beginning his training in how to use the Force, and one whose abilities in the Force were just beginning to wake, and from the feel of it, it was completely intertwined with those of his magic and his psychic gifts, AND completely out of control. The feel of that wave of Dark magic--

"Adreian?" came very softly.

Adreian's head turned immediately at the sound of Harry's soft, very controlled tone, saw him standing in Roark's bedroom doorway. Looking at him closely, Adreian saw just how close to the edge he was, that he was perilously close to losing what little control he had.

"Come here, Harry," he said softly, setting aside his glass as he came to him quickly, let himself be pulled into his brother's lap.

"Here I am," he began in a quiet voice, his head tilting back after a few minuets of comforting silence, "twenty and married, and I still find myself seeking the comfort of your lap."

A soft chuckle sounded. "Twenty and married you may be, but you are still, and will ALWAYS be my Nadadith {little brother}. I'm sure were Rabastan here, it would have been him you sought."

A smile. Very probably, but there is still nothing that equals a brothers arms when thing go badly."

"That would be very true. Roark?"

"Severus sedated him. I held on to him until I was sure he was finally asleep," he answered, snuggling into his arms, and feeling then close tighter around him. "He couldn't stop crying, and with his psychic, Force AND magic reacting as it was--" he broke off. "Severus decided it was best to sedate him so he'd sleep for a while. Kaeden, Colten, and Jaeden are refusing to leave the room, and both Dante and Falcon are standing guard. Kartiel said to tell you that Severus says the wound isn't bad at all and will heal in due time, so we should--"

"Sh...hh. Calmly now, my Nadadith {little brother}," he said, fingers coming up to cover trembling lips, halting the rambling flow of words as they came faster and faster the more he spoke. "Slow down...take a breath," he murmured, moving his other comfortably over his back.

A few slow, deep breaths were then taken, released, then..."Did you feel it, Adreian?" he murmured.

"Oh yes, I think anyone still within the Palace felt it. His empathy, already powerful, is now completely linked and intertwined with his force and magical abilities. And that dark power..." he shook his head. "As much as I may not like the idea, we would have to ask our resident Dark Lord Voldemort about that. I think Roark's magic is not quite as light as we may think it is."

"Hum...yes, and as I'm sure you can tell so are mine, and as for his magic..." he paused. "Grey. I think we both may be gray and can go either way with the right motivation, just like Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he know wishes to be addressed, though I'm sure Dumbledore, were he here, would have something to say on that."

A snort. "There is, according to him, no such thing as grey magic. You are either light or dark, but Father never agreed with that."

"What are we to do now, Adreian?"

Adriean lay his cheek against his brother's soft, midnight hair. "Even though Cameron has decided to remain on Calseres, Rabastan should be home very soon. We can all sit and talk about it, but we will, however, do whatever we must to keep each other safe."

"I get the feeling you're happy about his decision."

A sigh. "I'm of two minds as to that."

"Because you want him with you, but you're afraid for him because you aren't married yet."

"Exactly so."

"Adreian," his head tilted back, "what are we going to do about Roark?"

"Right now, our main problem is his emotional state, as well as his loss of control, correct?"

"Definitely. I myself have always had good control, but..."

"His condition is making even your control waver."

"It's more than wavering, I'm afraid. I'm fluctuating badly, Adreian, and my shields are beginning to fail under the pressure and strain. If they come down completely..." he broke off, shook his head. "It would not be good."

"Understood. Then the first thing we need to do his held Killian get his control back, and to do THAT, we will need to stabilize his emotions. Given our OWN emotional state, that's going to be very difficult to do."

Harry sighed, gave a sigh. "I'm scared, Adreian."

"So am I, Harry. Very scared. Terrified if you want to put a fine point on it, but there are three very important things that you and I need to remember."

"What's that?"

"First, we have our Guardian's, and Kaeden, Colten and Jaeden. Secondly, you will have your husband. Then finally, and most importantly, we have each other."

Harry smiled, his eyes growing sleepy as he watched the flames. "You have Cam, though he's not going to be with you."

"I know," he answered.

Silence fell between them, both of them relaxing, beginning to drowse, until softly, "Do you think they escaped? Braeden, Branden, Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo, Fili, and Kili?"

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so," he answered him just as softly.

cccVccc

He stood quietly in the corner of the room, watching the sleeping Princes with narrowed midnight eyes, considering...wondering..."Are they asleep?" came the soft inquiry, making him turn his head.

"Yes, Kartiel," he answered, taking the light blanket the Guardian carried with him and moved to place it over Adreian and Harry. "Has there been any word on Rabastan?"

"His ship landed over an hour ago. I'm sure he was escorted straight to Vader."

Severus nodded as they were joined by Falcon and Dante who said softly, "Roark is finally deeply asleep."

His head lifted, turned. "I should hope so, I gave him the strongest sedative I have."

The three Guardian's turned to look at him, but Severus stood steady under their considering gazes. "Will you see if you can get to him to tell him what happened here tonight?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Kartiel?"

A sandy blond brow went up. "Don't think for one moment we don't know where your true loyalty's lie, Severus Prince Snape. If we thought he could protect our charges we would be taking them to him, but he can't and we know that. We also are well aware that Prince's Rodolphus and Rabastan bear his mark now."

Severus gave a nod. "Things are not as they always seem."

A snort. "Of course not, but we really haven't the time to get into that discussion right now."

"Yes, I had intended to see if I could get out and go to him. They can't have found ALL of the passages."

"You will tell us what he thinks when you get back."

"Of course, Falcon."

cccVccc

Rabastan sank weakly into the chair behind him when his legs suddenly gave out beneath him, his eyes wide in complete shock. "Traitor? The High King? Aleksander?"

"Yes," came the rasping voice.

He shook his head. "It's not...possible," he breathed. "I don't believe it."

"I assure you, Prince Rabastan, it is quite possible rather you believe it or not."

He looked up from his hands, where he had been twisting his wedding and betrothal bands of deep blue sapphires and white diamonds. "Forgive me the question, Lord Vader, for I would not doubt you, but...are you absolutely sure?" he asked, looking directly into the black masked face before him. "Are you absolutely sure this wasn't some horrible, sick trick to prompt the Emperor to get rid of our High King and his family by one of his enemies?"

"That was, of course, very carefully considered, but our information came form a high up, unquestionable source. We were sure to check all of the facts before we moved against Aurelia."

"I...see." he murmured. High up, unquestionable source? Surely she wouldn't dare? he thought, thinking about his mother. But then, if she thought she could do it without getting caught, she would.

"I must, Your Highness, ask you a few questions concerning your husband and his brother's. Most specifically, Prince Roark."

Rabastan looked up from where his eyes had fallen once again to his hands. "Roark? Yes, of course, but if I may?" Vader gave a surprising nod for him to go on. "What of the twins? Of King Thorin, his Consort, and their son's? I didn't see them on any of the rolls."

"The King of Erebor, his Consort, their son's, as well as Prince's Braeden and Branden have, so far, eluded capture, but we are still looking for them. I do assure you, they will be found."

"And they won't be harmed once they are?"

"Not if they surrender."

He gave a nod, knowing full well that would not happen. "That will reassure Harry. What questions would you ask of me, my lord. I will, of course answer what I can."

A/N Here we go, finally another chapter. Things are taking a turn I was not really expecting as this is turning from what I originally had written. Nothing new there. Happens all the time when I have something written, then I go back to read and change a few things as I do. But this...THIS I did not expect. Let me know what you think by leaving me a few words.

Acaciarose


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible news is given to Roark. Corvus tells Rodolphus and Cameron what happened on Aurelia and that he further suspects it was their mother, Queen Fiona that betrayed James.

Hadrian woke slowly, realizing almost at once that he was in his own bed, lying on his side, and that he was not alone. There was a strong, warm body pressed to his back, an arm wrapped around securely around his waist. Rolling back slightly and turning his head, he sighed when he saw the so handsome face of his husband, strands of dark sable hair falling into closed sienna eyes, his breathing deep, even as he slept.

Lifting his hand, his fingers smoothed over the beard stubbled jaw as he turned more fully to press his lips to Rabastan's. A sigh, followed moments later by the tightening of the arm around his waist, his eyes opening to meet his emerald green. When they did, Harry unexpectedly felt tears build, filling...

"Oh Harry," he murmured, hugging him into him. "I am so sorry."

Pressing is head against his chest he let the tears begin to fall at last until he was sobbing all his pain out against his husband's chest. Rabastan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into him even closer, murmuring into his ear, offering what comfort he could.

cccVccc

Roark awoke to bright sunlight filtering though the heavy draped pulled closed over his windows and the French doors leading out onto his balcony. Sitting up slowly, he winced at the slight pain in his side as movement from the side of his bed drew his attention.

"Who's there?" he asked, seeing a shadowy figure beyond the gauzy lace curtains surrounding his bed. "Khrissa? Is that you?" he asked in a very soft voice. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"It is I, Your Highness, and I am well. They haven't hurt any of the servants. Kaeden was so tired, I offered to sit with you so he could get some sleep while everyone else packs for the trip to Coruscant. My sorrow for having woken you."

"You didn't. Has any word come on Braeden, Branden, Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo, Fili and Kili yet?"

"Highness..." she began hesitantly, avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, throwing back his blankets and moving to the edge of his bed. "They're safe, aren't they? They made it to the secondary meeting place safely, right?"

"My Prince, I am so sorry...so very sorry to be the one to tell you--"

"Tell me WHAT, Khrissa?!" he interrupted.

"That they...your Highness, they didn't--" she broke off, looked at him then. "They're dead, your Highness."

"What?" he whispered, his eyes going wide. "Braeden? Branden?"

"Word came in just a short time ago, Highness. They made it out of the tunnels safely, but in the woods..."she paused, her eyes on his rapidly paling face. "They were ambushed by Imperial troops."

"No," he whispered in denial of her words. "No. No. NO!" he cried, and with an explosion of movement, he was out of his bed and running to his door, never noticing the quirk of Khrissa's lips, nor the vicious look in her eyes.

With his eyes full of tears, he yanked open his door and ran into his sitting room, looking around frantically-- "Roark!!"

He turned, homing in on the shout and ran to him. "It's not TRUE! Tell me Adreian! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Oh baby," he whispered, sweeping him up into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how I wish that I could," he told him, tears now flooding his own eyes as he carried him to a nearby couch. "Sh...hh, hush now," he whispered in his ear, rocking him.

"ADREIAN!" Harry burst into the sitting room from the connecting door to his own suite, Rabastan right behind him.

Adreian lifted his arm and Harry was across the room in seconds, dropping down onto the couch beside him. Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, he drew him into his side, felt his deep shudders, the tears beginning to fall wetting his shoulders where Harry's head rested, the waves of intense emotional distress bombarding his shields.

: This is too much, Adreian, : he sent quietly in private mode, trying very hard to keep his own shielding up and failing, his own control breaking under the pain of loss. : For us, but especially for him. He just can't handle anymore. He's coming apart at the seams. :

: Nor can you, by the feel of it. :

: True, but most of what we are receiving is from Roark, : he pressed closer to them, lifting a hand to sift his fingers through Roark's dark hair, bending his head so that his forehead met Roark's. "It's just us now."

"Sh...hh, hush now, my darlings," he murmured, lifting his head just enough to meet very saddened, but also very angry toffee brown eyes. His Royal Highness, Rabastan Lestrange-Potter wanted to torture, to maim, then finally kill a certain Lord of the Sith and his Master. 

: All in good time, Rabastan, all in good time. :

He gave a nod as he took a seat beside Harry on the couch, his hand beginning to rub up and down his back, feeling the deep shudders. "Do you think I should try to contact Aidan and Rohan?"

Adreian gave a nod. "You can try, but I truthfully doubt Vader will allow it."

"He may not have a choice, especially once he realizes just how close to the edge they truly are. He knows that they're empathic, Adreian."

"What? How?"

"He asked me about that black wave of hate and fury that nearly flattened everyone that was in the Throne room. I new none of you wanted them to know any of you were magical, and I couldn't think of anything else to explain it, so I told him about their empathy."

Adreian had to sigh. "No matter as I think, in the end, he's going to learn about the magic too. Does he trust you?"

"Vader?" a nod from his brother in law, and he shrugged. "With Vader, it's really hard to tell, but...I'd cautiously say yes," a smirk, "to some small extent, he trusts me."

A nod. "Then see what you can do. Their emotions are feeding off one another at this point, as well as picking up on each others pain. Roark's magic is reacting powerfully to his distress, and is, I think, beginning to change in answer because he simply has no idea how to stop it."

"Then you know Roark wasn't strictly light magic?"

A snort. "FATHER knew he wasn't strictly light magic. Why do you think he was so desperate to keep him out of Dumbledore's hands? Try not to say anything about our magic just yet, but if you have to tell him then do so. At this rate, their both going to lose all emotional control if they don't get some kind of help soon."

Rabastan nodded, leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry's temple. "Stay here with your brother's, darling. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, getting to his feet and heading to the door.

"Go with him, Falcon," Kartiel ordered softly. "Dante and I will watch Prince Harry."

Falcon nodded and quickly hurried after Prince Rabastan, telling him when he turned to look at him in the doorway, that he was to act as his guardian. Rabastan nodded, knowing it would be useless to argue.

cccVccc

There was a knock on the door of his study, bringing his head up. "Come," he called, followed by his door opening.

"You sent for us, Papa?"

"Yes, Rodolphus, I did. Close the door. I don't wish to be disturbed by anyone as I tell you what has happened."

Rodolphus nodded, followed immediately by Cameron, letting the door close behind him, pressing his hand to the pad at the side of the door and setting it to DO NOT DISTURB. Turning then, he, like Cameron quickly noticed just how pale he was, and grew very concerned as they moved toward his desk.

"What is it? Christian won't be joining us?"

"Christian is, at the moment, seeing to his wife. We've received very terrible news from your brother on Aurelia. With the birth of the baby so close, we're afraid of what this news will do to Cae."

Cameron looked over at Rodolphus, who met his eyes briefly before they both turned back to Corvus. "What has happened?" he asked, sitting forward. "What did Bas have to say?"

"You had both better sit down."

Again they looked at each other, then back at him. "Is it really that bad, Papa?"

"Much worse, I am afraid, Cam," he answered, waiting for them to take seats in the chairs before his desk. "Rabastan sent us word by coded, secure lines a few hours ago. We, of course, felt we should tell Caelyn first."

"Papa, please. Just tell us."

"Someone very high up betrayed James to the Emperor," he said. "Several days ago, Vader arrived on Aurelia with Imperial Officers and several troops of Stormtroopers. He came using the pretext of delivering yours and Cameron and Adreian's betrothal agreements."

"Papa?" came the so quiet question.

"Dead."

"A...all of...them?" Cameron stammered, his dark brown eyes widening in fear for his beloved.

"Of the immediate High Family, there are only three survivors of the massacre," came his soft answer. "Adreian, Harry and Roark."

"Dear Gods," Rodolphus breathed. "No one else?"

"Not of the family. Three of the Guardian's, Kartiel, Falcon and Dante, as well as the three Princes of Elendia also survived as they were not in the Throne room. Most of the Nobility has been decimated as well. We don't yet know for sure, but...just before all lines of communication out of Ravenhill Palace was cut off, there were some rumors...though nothing could be confirmed."

"What rumors?" Rodolphus asked.

"That Braeden, Branden, along with King Thorin, his Consort Bilbo, Fili and Kili may have escaped. We were only able to confirm that they and their Guardians had made it into one of the tunnels and out of the Palace to one of the rendezvous points before they were supposedly ambushed and killed. There are rumors they got help and may have survived, though Adreian, Harry and Roark have been told they were killed."

"GOD!" Cameron breathed. "They're all so close...this must be devastating to them."

"It is, and until we have absolute proof that the twins, their Uncles and cousin's are actually alive, we are going to say nothing. To anyone. We will not raise their hopes only to have to crush them again. Rabastan also sent us word that Harry and Roark are emotional time bombs, and as Vader has refused to allow Aidan and Rohan any contact with the boys, one wrong word, one wrong THOUGHT, could, and WOULD very likely send them into a downward spiral that they would never recover from."

"What has happen with them, then?"

"Vader has taken them to Coruscant as prisoners of the Empire. I'm positive the Emperor will name Roark a ward of the Imperium, despite having to older, living brother's. Hadrian, while not exactly safe, is luckier in that, as he is twenty and married. We can also be glad that he and Rabastan are soulbonded life mates, else the Emperor could have declared their marriage null and void."

"Adreian?"

"Adreian, I am afraid may just be in the greatest danger. While he has not been declared a Jedi Knight, he was fully trained by one, and he is strong in the Force. His life will depend entirely on rather he can keep the Emperor from seeing him as a threat."

"But Harry and Roark are strong too, though only Harry has had any kind of basic training at this point," Rodolphus said as he reached out to lay a hand on Cameron's arm, "and I have full faith that Adreian can make himself seem as unthreatening as he needs too. I also have full faith that the Guardian's and the Elendian triplets will protect him."

"They'll try, Dolph, but Bas isn't even Force sensitive, and Adreian...He will do whatever he must to protect Harry and Roark, even if that means leaving himself open and vulnerable."

"That may be true, son, but I don't think we need to worry too much about Adreian. I think we all know he will not allow himself to be turned," Corvus said in a strong, sure tone. "He is far stronger then even HE believes himself to be. No, Cam, I think Adreian will be fine, as long as Harry and Roark remain fine."

"So who was it, Papa?" Rodolphus asked, anger coming into his voice, into his eyes as he looked at his father.

"Do you have any idea who may have betrayed them?" Cameron asked, his fingers beginning to twist the silver etched gold band with it's square cut, deep blue sapphire and small baguette diamonds on either side that Adreian had placed on his finger the night he had asked him to marry him.

Corvus shook his head. "Not as of yet, but we are looking into it, and I would like for the two of you to help, but you will need to be very careful where, and of whom you talk too. Everyone, including your mother, is suspect at this point."

Two very deeply in drawn breaths. "Surely mother would not dare too--" Cameron began only to break off when his father began to shake his head. "You honestly believe she would?"

"She was beyond furious when you refused Lord Loradis' proposal for Adreian's. She HATED James, and was EXTEMELY jealous of Lily. I think it very likely that she WOULD indeed betray them."

"And if she WAS the one?"

"Then we deal with her," came the cold answer. "Rodolphus, I'd like you to go to the Dark Lord. See if he would be willing to help us."

Rodolphus gave a nod.

A/N Here we go. The next chapter is done, and the one that follows will see the end of Part One. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving me a brief word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the Emperor. Roark suffers a complete emotional collapse and is slowly dragging his brothers with him. Caelyn, Christian, Aidan and Rohan come to Coruscant.

They stood together before him, Adreian standing tall between is brothers, their hands in his. Rabastan stood behind his husband, his hands on his shoulders, trying to knead away the tenseness that was there without much success. The stairs before them led up to where Emperor Palpatine sat in his large gold throne, listening to Vader's report of the happenings on Aurelia.

Once Vader had finished, the Emperor turned his red eyes on the four. They were, one and all, dressed in complete black, obviously in deep mourning. On each of their heads resting plain, very simple circlets of gold, which only those of true Royal blood were permitted by law, to wear. Not even he, who had declared himself to be Emperor, had ever dared to put on the gold, silver, platinum or titanium circlets worn by Royalty, as he himself was not born of Royal blood.

His eyes moved over them slowly, seeing on the left hand of Prince Hadrian, a gold band with interspersed amethyst and diamonds, noticing a similar band of gold, only with dark blue sapphire's and diamonds on the left hand of Prince Rabastan. A shame, he thought, that they were a true soulbonded, and life mated pair, or he would have declared their marriage null and void, and married the boy to one of his Officers, but even HE knew better then to interfere with a soulbond.

His eyes next shifted to the youngest, Prince Roark, saw an intricate, beautifully designed band of silver on his right hand. The sign of the pending betrothal to Prince Rodolphus of Calseres, the elder brother of Prince Hadrian's husband, Rabastan. Nest, he turned to look at Adreian, saw that he too was wearing a ring. His betrothal ring from Cameron Lestrange, the youngest of the Lestrange brothers.

"So then, Vader, you have brought me the three surviving son's of Aurelia's Royal family."

"I have, my Emperor. Prince Adreian is the eldest of the three at twenty six, and is, it seems, Jedi trained."

"If he is Jedi trained, Vader, why is he still alive?" came the ice cold question as his gaze sharpened, narrowed when he felt the sudden spike in raw power. Raw power fueled by intense fury and fear.

"He surrendered himself to me, and into our custody to protect his brothers."

"I see. Is he any god?"

"He is quite good, my Lord. He alone protected the two youngest, using this to do it." He handed over the sword. "One of eight, made by King Thorin of Erebor for his niece and nephews on their fourteenth birthdays."

"I see," taking the blade he examined it carefully. "A finally made blade indeed, your Highness. Caldonian steel, is it not?"

"It is, my Lord Emperor," came his soft answer.

The Emperor gave the sword back to Vader. "See that this is returned to him."

"As you order, my Lord. Prince's Hadrian and Roark, my Master. Twenty and fourteen respectively, the other is, of course, Prince Rabastan Lestrange of Calseres, who married Prince Hadrian four months ago."

"Is he pregnant yet?"

"No, my Lord, he is not."

"Why not?" he demanded of the couple harshly.

Hadrian tensed as Rabastan answered for them. "We both felt it was best to wait awhile before having children, Your Excellency," he gently kneaded Harry's shoulders, feeling him relax marginally. "We were just married, and we both felt there was no need to rush. Children are a big responsibility, and a responsibility neither of us feel we are ready for."

"Probably a smart decision," he frowned suddenly then. "What is this strong power I feel, and from where is it coming?"

"Possible from Prince Hadrian and Prince Roark, Master. Both boys are exceptionally strong in the Force and have not yet been trained."

"Hum...yes, but I sense something else at work here."

"Empathy, Master. Both boys are also very strong empaths. They're inextricably linked, and their empathy has intertwined and linked with their Force abilities."

"I see," came his answer as he returned his gaze to the four beneath him. "How unusual for it to have done so."

Adreian, seeing the Emperor's attention settle solely on Harry and Roark, released their hands to slip his arms around their shoulders, drawing them into his side, felt them press closer, Roark turning his head. The Emperor smiled an unexpected smile at the show of protection. Suddenly, there was a third surge of power, far stronger than the first two had been, and containing all the fury, all the pain and fear of...Yes, he thought, turning his attention on whim it came from. The youngest, Prince Roark.

His emerald eyes were deeply troubled, showing signs of deep shock, bitter fury, and finally intense, all-consuming sadness and despair. The Emperor sent out a probe of power to test the boy, only to be immediately met with resistance. He was, in fat, thrown VERY forcefully away from him, but it mattered not, he had seen all he needed to see.

Chaos. The boy was spiraling out of control, and his gifts, his own power of the Force were doing all they could to protect him. "Your brother is not in good mental, or emotional shape, Prince Adreian?"

"Is he supposed to be, Excellency?" came back as calmly as was possible. "He watched out family, an entire Throne room of innocent people die before his eyes, then were told our surviving twin brothers, our Uncle, his Consort, and our cousin's Fili and Kili, as well as their Guardians were ambushed and killed."

"Vader?"

"The twins, my Lord, Braeden and Branden, King Thorin, his Consort Bilbo, and their sons, Crown Prince Fili, and Prince Royal Kili refused to surrender, so yes, they were killed."

"Murdered," came Roark's suddenly ice cold tone. "HE," he turned icy dark emerald green eyes on Vader, "murdered my family. Even down to our youngest niece, who was only six months old. SIX MONTHS. I will never forgive, not will I ever forget. Had I my sword, or a laser pistol...a weapon of any kind, I would kill him where he stood for the atrocity he has committed," he snarled.

"Roark, hush now," Adreian spoke. "Do not speak so, little one," he breathed, hugging him against his side.

He looked up at him, the swirling fury in his eyes, while not dying completely, were at least banked for the moment. "I want to go home, Adreian," he whispered, burying his face in his side.

"We can't go home, baby," he said softly, releasing Hadrian to Rabastan with a glance, then dropped to his knees before Roark. "We will not be able to return to Aurelia for a very long time, if ever," he went on, and saw fresh tears building in his eyes..."Oh, Rory," he drew him in, a hand at the back of his head to press his face into his neck. "I am so sorry, my precious Nadadith {little brother}. Remember though that Hadrian, Rabastan and I are here with you. As are Kaeden, Colten, and Jaeden, as well as our Guardians. I'm also quite sure once Cae has the baby, she and Christian will come."

"Rodolphus? Cameron? Will they come, do you think? I do so miss Cam, Adreian. We always had so much fun."

A chuckle. "Oh yes, my little Imp. So MUCH fun, in fact, that you were both in trouble with the servants more often than not. Rodolphus and Cameron will come when it is time for them to come."

Harry moved then, drawing free of his husbands comforting arms to kneel before him, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder, then drew him into his own arms when Adreian released him to him. "Harry," he whimpered, burying his face I his chest. "It hurts here. I don't like it here."

"I know, Rory," he murmured, bending his head close to Roark's, continuing to speak to him in a whisper. to calm him, to shield him against what he felt was beginning to build. It was no good, he thought, his mind was just too chaotic. : Adreian, I need help, : he thought desperately into his mind. : His shields are gone, and his grounding and center are eroding quickly. He's beginning to spiral. : "Sh...hh, hush now baby," he breathed to Roark as Adreian and Rabastan wrapped their arms around them both.

"Easy now, Rory," Rabastan murmured into his ear. "Hush now, we have you."

"He needs to rest," the Emperor's voice intruded, "and quiet." He clapped his hands.

"My Lord Emperor?" a servant appeared at once.

"Prince Roark is not well. See that he, his brothers, and those of their party are given the North Wing for their personal use." He turned his head. "Do you have servant's, Prince Adreian?"

"Vader would not allow us to bring any. All we were allowed were our Guardian's, our three companions, the triplet Princes of Elendia, and our personal Healer, Lord Severus Prince Snape."

A frown appeared as he looked back at Vader. "Go with Gervaise, your Highness. I know you said you brought your own Healer, but I will send my personal Doctor up to attend your brother."

"As you wish, my Lord," Adreian said coolly with a slight inclination of his head. "Come, Harry, Bas, let's get him out of here and someplace quieter," he said, lifting Roark in his arms, feeling his arms wrap around his neck as his head settled on his shoulder.

cccVccc

"Ah...Dr. Harowitz, how is the young Prince Roark?"

"In a very bad way, my Lord. After all that he has witnessed, I'd be very surprised if he weren't. He is in an extremely angry, highly emotional state, and in deep shock. Since being put to bed, he has fallen into a near catatonic state. He barely even responds to his brothers."

"I see. Prince Adreian? Prince Hadrian?"

"Prince Hadrian is, in my opinion, in as bad a shape as his younger brother, and that it is his soulbond to Prince Rabastan that sustains him. It is also my belief that is why Prince Roark has not, until now, spun completely out of control. He is linked to Prince Hadrian in a way that I can not explain, or even BEGIN to understand, and it is through Prince Hadrian that he his further linked to Prince Rabastan. Prince Adreian, while obviously in emotional and mental distress, is in the best shape of the three. He guards and protects them, shielding them as best he can.

"It is also my belief that those power waves that you felt...once at the threat against Prince Adreian, the second when you confronted his brother and husband about children, and the strongest came when you smiled at Prince Adreian's show of protection, were from Prince Roark's empathy, preparing to defend his surviving family if necessary. He is, by the by, completely out of control and is currently feeding of any and all emotion around him. It is my considered opinion that it is ONLY his brothers and Prince Rabastan who are keeping him under any semblance of stableness, and even that may not be enough much longer. That boy is VERY powerful."

"I see," he said, looking thoughtful. "Tell me, Dr., what do you believe would happen if his family were to lose what control the have, or to fail all together?"

"Truthfully, Sire, I know next to nothing on psychic gifts, and even less on empathy, but...in my opinion, and please keep in mind this is just an opinion...if he feels threatened in any way, he can, and he WILL kill anyone and EVERY one that he deems to be a part of that threat. I think there is far more untapped, raw power in that child then even YOU may be aware of."

A nod. "Thank you, Dr., that will be all."

"My Lord." He bowed deeply and left him.

"Lord Vader," he turned his head, "what is your opinion in all of this?"

"I myself felt the power waves that the youngest put forth, my master. Both times were on Aurelia, and both times only his brothers were able to calm him, to pull him back and keep him from harming anyone."

"Hum...this then makes them even more powerful."

"It also makes them far deadlier. Separately and together."

"Indeed," he tapped a finger to his lips. "I think, Vader, that we will need tp train these young men very carefully in order to get the most out of them. Have someone look into these psychic gifts, and empathy especially. We need to know more about it and how it works to use it to our best ability."

"I will see to it, personally."

"Good, Vader. Very good."

cccVccc

"Your Eminence," her shout was heard as soon as she came through the large gold double doors, hurrying forward, heels clicking on the marble floor, "we must see Roark. AT ONCE!!"

"Ah...I gather you must be Princess Caelyn," he said easily enough turning from the man he had been speaking with. "You two would be?"

"I, my Lord, am Aidan, Crown Prince of Caldonia, and one of their cousin's."

"King Rohan of Elendia, Your Eminence. I have come to see that Roark gets the proper help he needs right now, and hopefully to check on my brother's."

"Your brother's, your Majesty, are--"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" she exclaimed, throwing her hood back to expose red blond hair artfully arranged around a jeweled circlet. "He's killing them!"

The Emperor sat forward immediately. "Explain."

"There's no TIME!!" she exclaimed sharply. "They are ALL rapidly running out of time! Christian can explain, but we three MUST GET TO ROARK!"

He clapped his hands and a servant appeared at once. "You will take their Highnesses, and his Majesty to the North wing at once," he ordered before the servant could speak.

He bowed. "Come with me, your Highnesses, Majesty" he told the three.

Christian shook his head, watching his wife hurry away with her cousin and Rohan, before turning to look up at the Emperor, his true thoughts and feeling's carefully hidden. "I do hope, your Eminence, that you'll forgive my wife. She has been in a fine state ever since word reached us of what had happened on Aurelia."

"Yet you waited several weeks to come here. Why is that?"

"We had no choice, I am afraid, as Caelyn was near the end of her pregnancy and had been forbidden to travel. We came as soon as it was possible for us too."

"You have a child then?"

"We do, Sire." A smile lit his face. "A daughter. We have named her Ileana Lily, after her grandmothers. We left her aboard our ship with her nurse. Once it is safe to do so, we will bring her here to introduce you to her."

A nod. "Come. Join me, your Highness, and explain to me what is happening."

Christian climbed the steps of the dais, bowing to the Emperor once again before taking the seat that had been brought for him. "As I am sure you are aware, my Lord, they are empathic. Of the Potter family, only Caelyn, Branden, Hadrian, Roark, their cousin Aidan, and Kili Durin have several psychic gifts. King Rohan also has some strong psychic gifts, while none of his brother's do.

"Of all of them, Rohan and Aidan, who are trained mind Healers, and Hadrian and Roark have the strongest gifts, though Kili, when he was alive, had a strong gift as well. The strongest than the family had seen in several generations."

"So they are gifts that have come up before?"

"They have. The problems came when Hadrian and Roark's empathy began to link, to intertwine with their Force gift. They, like Aidan and Rohan, and Kili before his death, are receptive and projective--"

The Emperor raised a hand, glancing behind him. "Bring us wine," he ordered the unseen servant. "Do go on, your Highness. Receptive? Projective?"

cccVccc

"Thank God you've come." Adreian rasped, drawing his sister into a tight hug. "He's become completely unresponsive, and Harry is not far behind."

She returned the hug. "Where are they, Adreian?" she asked.

"Aidan," a quick hug. "Rohan," another warm hug. "They're in here. We haven't been able to leave him for long, and every day he slips further away. We've been able to hold onto him, but we haven't been able to help him much. Our own emotions are just too unstable, and are only feeding him further," he told them as they entered the bedroom lit by a fire and several candles.

Harry was slow to turn his head, but once he had, the relief in his emerald green eyes was obvious. "Caelyn," he breathed huskily. "Aidan. Rohan, thank God."

"NO, Harry," she ordered him as he weakly began to get to his feet, Rabastan beginning to rise as well, throwing off her cloak, "stay as you are, Nadadith {little brother}. You too, Basti." She turned her head. "Kaeden? Colten? Jaeden?"

"Yes, Caelyn?" Kaeden stepped forward, drawing himself free of his eldest brothers hard hug.

"We are going to need this wing cleared at once. Including the three of you, and the Guardian's."

"You will all go to the Rising Sun," Aidan ordered, "where you are to remain until you are sent for." He removed his own cloak, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to the left of a ghost white Roark.

"They're not going to like that," Colten spoke up quietly. "I've been in training long enough to know they will not like leaving you undefended."

"I care not if they like it or not, Colten. They will go because I order them too."

"Cole," Rohan looked at his second youngest brother, the expression in his silver eyes undecipherable, "as we begin to bring him out of himself, he's going to become very dangerous. Until we can get him properly grounded, centered and shielded once again, everyone will be at risk."

"Rohan," he meet his brothers eyes, "Roark would never hurt any of us. Never."

Rohan gave him a small smile. "No, Cole, perhaps he wouldn't at that. Not under normal circumstances, anyway. Unfortunately, my brother, these are not normal circumstances. He's so completely out of control that right now he cannot tell who is family, who is friend, and who is his enemy. He is going to strike out at anyone he cannot immediately sense or feel as family or friend."

Colten gave a nod. "I know, but I still believe that he would never hurt me...us."

"No, Colten, YOU he would NEVER hurt--"

"Caelyn," came warningly from both Aidan and Rohan, which drew looks from everyone in the room.

She looked at them, then back at Colten. "Do as I order, Cole. Clear this wing."

A/N Okay, I was going to make this the last Chapter, but with all the added dialog it's getting far too long, so I'm going to split it up. I hope you like what's here so far, and will hopefully get the rest of this out in a day or so. 

Please leave a few words be they good or bad on what you think of the story so far.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor orders the Palace of Coruscant cleared as they bring Roark out of his catatonic state. Roark wakes. An intimate scene between Harry and Rabastan. The Emperor pays Roark a visit in his suite.  
> Explicit sex in this chapter.

"By all that is HOLY!" the Emperor ground out, his bony hands clenching at the arms of his Throne.

"Exactly," Christian said with a nod. "This would be why they ordered the North wing to be cleared. They knew, once they began to bring him out, he was going to be completely out of control. With his personal shields shattered, and his grounding and center gone, his only ground was Harry, Adreian, and through Harry and their soul bond, Rabastan."

"So then, this is what she meant when she said he was killing them?"

"Yes, Sire, and why he's been catatonic since arriving here. He knew on some level what was happening, and that his brother's and Rabastan were attempting to hold onto him as tightly as they could to keep him as balanced as was possible. THIS, I'm afraid, is why he's so dangerous. All of these feeling have been focused inward for so long, destroying only the four of them, but protecting those who were innocent around them." Another gasp, hands clenching. "If this keeps up much longer, you may want to consider--" another, even sharper gasp from them both, "ordering the Palace to be cleared. He's so...furious, bitter, and in so much pain."

"Can't they control him? Contain all of this, then help him?"

"They're TRYING, Vader!" he snarled furiously at him, "but as I'm QUITE sure you can feel, there is an awful lot of pent up fury, hate, and very unstable emotion here."

"This is not just from Roark though, is it?"

"No, Eminence. There is a lot of Harry in here too. Since opening their empathic bond to it's fullest capacity and linking himself to Roark to try to shield and shelter what WAS Roark, his own shielding, as well as his grounding and center have been eroding. It was...IS...their belief that it was his soulbond to Rabastan that has kept him stable this long, but even that has begun to falter under the strain.

"To add to all of this, their empathy has been feeding on Adreian's fury and emotional distress. If it pleases you, Sire--" he gasped in shock suddenly, jumping to his feet to strike out at Vader. "You Gods-damned FOOL!" he shouted at him. "This could all have been AVOIDED if you had only LISTENED to him."

"Explain what you mean." The Emperor was also on his feet.

"If what I am reading from Cae is correct, Rabastan went to Vader right after they learned their brother's, their uncle's ad cousins had been killed. He warned him, VERY strenuously, that Harry and Roark...ESPECIALLY Roark, were on the edge of emotional collapse. He asked that Aidan and Rohan be sent for at once. He was refused."

The Emperor whirled on Vader. "Explain yourself at ONCE, Vader!"

"I thought his Highness was exaggerating the situation."

"Exagger--By ALL the GODS, VADER! You had two of the strongest known empaths in the history of the Aurelian Royal family witness the deaths of their entire family! Their PEOPLE for Gods sake! How the FUCK could you ever believe that Rabastan would exaggerate about something SO important as TOTAL EMOTIONAL COLLAPSE?!! FUCK man, either of them separately is a strong enough empath to kill everyone in the Palace with a single thought, but TOGETHER, my Lord Vader, they can KILL EVERYONE ON CORUSCANT!

"You can be very glad, my Lord, that they are both aware of what they're capable of, separately and together. Be very glad that the his Royal Highness, Prince Roark, holds no one but you and the Emperor to blame for what has happened."

"So why has he not killed us?"

Christian shook his head. "THAT, my Lord Emperor, you will need to ask Roark, as only Roark can give you the answer as to why he has held his hand. For now, we have shielded quarters aboard the Rising Sun."

"Vader, you will remain. Order the Palace be cleared at once. You are to make sure that everyone leaves."

Vader bowed. "As you order."

cccVccc

When he opened his eyes, the only light he saw was from the fire in the fireplace, which was being seen to by..."Rohan?" he whispered, then hearing movement on the other side of him, he turned his head, blinked in surprise. "Caelyn? Aidan?"

All three were immediately sitting on the edge of the bed, Caelyn near his head, her hand coming up to rest on his forehead. Aidan and Rohan sat on either side of him, Aidan cupping his cheek, his thumb moving slowly, while Rohan laying a hand on his chest.

"Welcome back, little one," Aidan said quietly.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Weak," came his soft answer, emerald eyes moving to each of their faces, "very tired, but..." his eyes slipped closed, and he sighed. "I can no longer feel everyone, or everything."

"That's good. How about hearing them?" Rohan asked. "Can you hear them?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "It's remarkably silent in my head," he opened his eyes then, letting them see his sudden worry. "Adreian? Harry? Bas?"

"They're sleeping, Roark," Aidan answered. "We've, all six of us, waged a very long, very hard and difficult battle to bring you back to us. They, especially Harry, were exhausted."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, dear heart," Caelyn said. "As much as you may have wanted to strike out once we brought you out of your own mind, you didn't. I'm very proud of you," she sifted her fingers through his dark hair.

"We all are," Rohan said. "Now, I think you need to got some REAL rest," he raised his hand to slide his fingers over his cheek in a tender caress. "Sleep now, Roark. There will be plenty of time for us to talk later."

A yawn had them all smiling as they helped him settle back under his covers. "The baby?" he murmured, eyes already closing. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"You have a niece, my little Imp," she answered, saw his lips quirk just a bit. "I will bring her to you tomorrow when you wake."

"I would like that."

cccVccc

Harry woke slowly, his mind finally calm, quiet, free of the fury that had been boiling there, all the fear and pain of the last few weeks. It was free too of all the whispering, murmuring voices he'd been hearing ever since they had arrived. He sighed in relief, rolling onto his back and stretching with a soft moan. Hearing a soft chuckle, he turned his head, smiling at the sight of his husband lying on his side, head propped in his hand, lips quirked as he looked at him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" he asked.

"I love to watch you no matter what you happen to be doing, my darling," he answered with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Um...mm," Harry hummed his pleasure, rolling against him as his arms lifted to circle his neck, his lips parting beneath Rabastan's searching, exploring tongue. "What time is it?" he asked breathlessly once Rabastan freed his lips.

"Still very early," he murmured, rolling Harry to his back as his lips now slipped along his jaw, to his neck. "Everyone," his teeth nipped, nibbling enticingly at the vein where his blood was beginning to heat, to race as his desire grew, "is still asleep."

Harry gave a sharp gasp, his head tilting to allow Rabastan more room, feeling cool air over his body as the blankets that covered them were pushed down. "Roark?" he breathed, giving a gasp as Rabastan's so warm, so wet tongue laved over a nipple, his teeth nipping at it very lightly, before covering it completely. "Oh, Bas...yes. That feels so good," he moaned

"I checked on him as soon as I woke. Caelyn said he woke up a couple of hours ago," he told him as he moved his lips across his husband's chest with it's small amount of dark chest hair. "Aidan reports that he's goin to be just fine once he gets some real rest," he then licked, nipped and sucked strongly on the other nipple, his large hand moving down to wrap around Harry's hardening cock, began to stroke. "I want you, Harry," he breathed as, very slowly, very sensually he kissed his way down his body. "I want you so very badly, my husband."

"Then have me, my husband, for I want you just as badly," he breathed, his emerald eyes darkening as his passion to be taken grew, raising himself up onto his elbow to watch as Rabastan's tongue licked over the head of his cock, then took him into his mouth to the root. "Rabastan," he gasped, his head falling back as his hips lifted. "Oh, Gods, so good," he gasped, then gave a soft cry as Rabastan began to bob his head up and down, tongue swirling over the head on each upstroke.

Rabastan looked up at him, his toffee brown eyes darkening with his own desire, watching Harry's flushed face as he drew up, tongue swirling over the head, taking up the leaking moister there. "Umm...delicious," he breathed, before going down on him again, as fingers slowly began to prepare him, pressing into him.

"Please!" Harry hasped. "Oh God, Bas, PLEASE!" he begged his husband. "Close, my love. I'm so close."

Rabastan released his from his mouth with a soft pop, kissing is way back up Harry's body, his arms slipping under Harry's knees. "Not yet, baby," he rasped, placing sucking nibbling kissed as he continued to move up, drawing his legs up as he moved. "I want to be buried deep inside you when you come apart," he rasped as his hands settled on the bed near his head, his so hard, so hot cock pressing against his husbands entrance.

"Rabastan," he breathed, looking up into his eyes as he pressed into him, distantly wondering just when he had gotten the lubricant, but that disappeared as Rabastan slid slowly, deeply into him. "Gods, you feel so good filling me!"

"Tight," he groaned as he began to thrust, pulling out only to thrust back into him. "So hot, and so tight, and so very beautiful, my Harry."

Harry released the clutching hold he had been holding on the sheets as he began moving in him, lifting them now to wrap his hands on the golden bars of their headboard, his head turning to the left as Rabastan lowered his head, pressing his lips into his neck. "Yes," he gasped, "YES, take me. Make me yours," he cried as he arched into the thrusts now coming so powerfully into him, coming faster, ever harder.

Something on his husbands forearm caught his sight, and he pressed his lips to it, heard Rabastan gasp sharply, his thrusts stutter, growing short, sharper as Harry's tongue moved over the mark he had taken a few months before.

Harry arched up with a sharp cry as his body suddenly came apart, feeling Rabastan's release flood him. Moments later, Rabastan came down over him, rolling them onto their sides as their heartbeats began to slowly return to normal, their breathing slowing, Reaching down, he drew the covers back up over them, Harry snuggling in his arms.

"You aren't upset?" came softly a short time later.

"No, but I think we're going to need to talk about it. Everything we have ever heard says Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort is not a good man. Cruel, killing for the simple pleasure of killing, especially those who don't follow his ways."

Rabastan shook his head, hugging him to his side. "Sleep for now. We'll talk more later today."

"Does Rodolphus have one?"

"Yes, now go to sleep, my Harry. I promise, I will explain everything to all of you, later this morning."

Harry yawned. "Okay."

cccVccc

He was sitting up in bed, resting back against the pillows piled behind him, his niece, Ileana Lily in his arms looking up at him, waving her arms. Harry sat on his left, an arm lying across the back of the pillows, his hand under Roark's midnight hair, resting on his neck. Rabastan sat in a chair beside the bed, leaning lightly against his husbands legs, his toffee brown eyes on both of them, watchful, a bit worried, though a small curved his lips as he watched them with their niece.

On Roark's right sat Adreian, his arm also resting across the back of the pillows, his fingers threaded threw his hair. Caelyn, and her husband Christian sat side by side on Roark's right side near his knees, while his cousin Aidan sat near his left knee, and Rohan sat at his feet, each of them touching him in some way.

They heard a knock on his bedchamber door, all of them looking up as Kaeden moved from his place near the end of the bed to answer it. They heard him speaking softly, then he pulled the door open completely. "The Emperor, Roark," he said, stepping back to allow him to enter.

Roark's smile died, his face closing down completely, his emerald eyes going cold, though they remained clear and untroubled as he looked at the one who had ordered the death of not only his entire family, but likely most of the nobility as well. "Your Eminence," came softly, though coldly.

"You are better now, Prince Roark?" came his question.

"Yes, my Lord," he said. "Though I am a bit weak still, and I tire very easily, I am properly grounded, centered, and shielded once again. It'll be a few days yet before they're completely solidified."

"I am very happy to hear that, young man," he said. "Some of my people still complain they have headaches."

Emerald eyes flared suddenly. "They should be glad that headaches are all they have, my Lord," he snapped out.

"Roark!"

A bark of laughter as Emperor Palpatine waved a hand. "Leave him be, Prince Adreian. I think maybe your brother is right. Well them, I will leave you to your family. Get well, little Prince, for I have great plans for you." He turned and left the room.

Roark stared after him, his green gaze growing distant, stormy. "Plan whatever you will for nothing you plan for me, or for any of us will ever come to fruition. To your death will this lead, though sorry I am it will not be by any of OUR hands."

Those sitting in various places around the room tensed suddenly, looking at each other, then back at Roark, though he didn't notice. : Caelyn? Aidan? Rohan? :

Those three shook their heads slightly at the worry in Adreian's voice. Caelyn leaned forward, a hand lifting to brush back a few strands of midnight hair from her brother's eyes. "Roark? Sweetheart?"

Roark blinked, turned his head to look at her, then smiled. "She's a beautiful little girl, isn't she, Cae?" he asked her. "You know, I think she's going to have Christian's eyes."

: CAELYN! : came instantly.

: Easy, both of you. Say nothing to him about this. :

: Aidan? : Harry asked, looking over at him.

: I agree. Rohan, was that what it sounded like? : 

: Yes, and if he DID see something, he hasn't realized, or even recognized it for what it was. There is, I think, no need to be alarmed, or to be upset and alarm Roark unnecessarily. Christian, Severus, what say you? :

: That sounded like a spontaneous foretelling if ever I heard one, : Severus said quietly from where he sat in a chair near the fireplace, a book open in his lap.

: Agreed, and I think to say anything to him about it would only confuse him. :

: I agree with Christian. Harry, : Severus turned his head, : what do you feel from him? :

A pause, then, : Nothing, Severus. He has absolutely no idea he even said anything. I won't say anything to him unless he says something first. :

: You don't believe he ever will, though, do you? : Adreian asked him.

Harry lifted green eyes to his eldest brother. : No, I don't. :

Adreian nodded once. : Very well. I will not speak of it either, : he told them. "I think, Roark, it was time you rested," he said to his youngest brother.

A wide, unexpected yawn broke free and they chuckled as Severus closed, then put aside his book, got to his feet and came to the bed just as Roark handed Ileana to Caelyn. "I think you're right, Adreian," he murmured as he settled himself back into his pillow, his eyes already slipping closed. "I'm suddenly very tired."

"We'd be very surprised if you weren't," Severus said softly, beginning to examine quickly, yet with a thoroughness that surprised no one in the room. He gave a small smile, not that Roark saw it as he had rolled onto his side, snuggling under sheet and comforter.

Harry was just about to get to his feet when a hand shot out to wrap around his wrist. "Stay," came his whisper. "Please, Harry, don't leave me," he suddenly begged him.

Harry sank back down at his side. "Sh...hh," he breathed, smoothing his fingertips over his brow, his temple, down his cheek. "You're alright, Ghevishel {precious}. I'll not leave you, sleep safe."

Severus turned his head, looking at Aidan and Rohan with a raised brow, and both gave nods. Adreian, seeing the movement even though he was watching his two youngest brothers worriedly, turned his gaze on the three of them. HE opened his mouth when Severus shook his head, pointing to the bedroom door.

"Alright," he demanded as soon as the door closed behind them. "Just what the hell is going on NOW?"

Smiles. "The bond is complete." Rohan answered.

"Bond? WHAT bond?"

"Their empathic bond." Aidan said. "It's just like the soulbond, or the lifebond, only it isn't sexual in nature the way that most soul-bonding's and life-bonding's are. Rabastan, you are completely aware of Harry?"

"Of course. I know where he is at any given time, know when he's troubled, or hurting. I'm quite sure I will know if he is ever injured, and most of all, I know when he's happy, and that he loves me as unconditionally as I love him."

"Okay, but what has that to do with Harry and Roark?"

"You are aware, of course, that Harry and Roark have an empathic gift that is far stronger than anyone has seen since the first High King of Aurelia and his brother.

Adreian nodded. "High King Alexander and his brother Justyn, who became the King of Caldonia."

"Yes, and though neither of them understood why they could do some of the things they were able to do until someone close to them finally figured out exactly what empathy was and explained to them. The bond between the two ran so deep, and was so strong, that, unless they closed it off, they ALWAYS knew where the other was, how they were feeling, hurt, troubled or in some sort of trouble or danger."

"I know my family history," he snapped out.

"We know you do," Rohan said as he raised a placating hand. "What we are getting at is that Harry and Killian bond is now as strong, if not stronger than Alexander and Justyn's was."

"It is? But...how? WHY?"

"We're pretty sure it happened when Harry dropped all of his personal protection, opening himself up completely to Roark after all of his shielding shattered and his grounding and center began to erode so badly. From Harry's point of view, it was the only way to protect Roark, keeping him sane until we could get to him to sort him out, heal the damage that was done."

Adreian whirled, pointing an accusing finger. "YOU! You knew what he was doing."

A sable brow rose. "Of course, I knew, Adreian," he replied, "and as much as I may have wanted to stop him from doing what he was doing, I also knew that I couldn't. As unconditionally as he may love me, so too does he love Roark."

"But they could have DIED and taken YOU with them."

His head tilted, and a slow smile twisted his lips. "I know."

"By all the GODS, Rabastan," came back hoarsely. "Rodolphus would have killed me had that happened to you."

"Beaten you a bit, but not killed you. And as much as I hate to say this, the Gods have very little to do with it," he said, meeting his eyes with a calm look. "I may not have understood completely..." he broke off, shrugged his shoulders, "but I understood enough to know it was something that Harry felt he had to do, and I was not about to try to stop him. Not that I could have."

"No more do we, and we are mind healers," Aidan told his cousin. "That small empathic link they had has now become a full fledged, very powerful empathic bond that has been in the making since Harry and Rabastan's wedding, and what exactly it will mean in the future, only time will tell."

"The Emperor and Vader can NEVER know of this." Severus told them all sternly, looking around at each of those I the room. "If they did, they'd try to find a way to use it."

"They won't."

"How the hell can you possibly know that?"

"Because even as we speak, Harry and Roark are moving to protect each other, as well as themselves. Rohan and I will, of course, remain here for as long as we are needed, and the Emperor will allow us too in order to begin giving them whatever training and guidance they may need."

Christian raised a brow at that. "What about Elendia?"

"Brady has Elendia well in hand, though he was certainly not happy about having to stay. They may not, you realize, need much in the way of guidance."

"Why do you say that?" Caelyn asked.

"Everything they're doing seems to be instinctive. It's almost as if the bond itself is aware that it and THEY are in danger and is moving to take steps to protect them."

"How the fuck is that even possible? You're making it sound like the bond is ALIVE."

"That because, on some level, we think it is."

"So what will this mean for Harry and Roark?" Rabastan asked.

"Only the future will tell, Rabastan. There is something moving in the shadows. Something unseen, but it's been heard, if only distantly, and Harry and Roark are at the root of it. What will happen will happen, but only when it is meant to happen and not before."

A/N And so here ends Part One: Betrayal. I will begin posting Part Two: Prisoners of the Imperium with in the next few days. Hope those of you who read Betrayal liked it. If you did, please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole by leaving me a few words, be they good or bad. I really WOULD like to know what people think.

See you all soon.


End file.
